Debutante
by XxbpmathisxX
Summary: Every year our community host a debutante ball to showcase our towns young ladies. The girls here, like myself are born and bred to be your modern day housewives. Wealthy male suitors from respectable families travel far to attend the debutante ball with the sole intention of finding a wife. Mobward, arranged marriage, all human/muggles! Harry Potter AU starts in chapter 16
1. the morning of the debut

**Okay, new story. I've got a good feeling about this one. I've got at least 15 chapters done already. So first chapter is up. Give me so feedback via Review and I might post another chapter sooner. Otherwise, I will post every Tuesday. I'll have you warned this will be a long story and it will take many chapters to get to the really good stuff. Also I will flip between Bella POV and Edward POV as well as 3rd POV. If you don't like it, well I'm sorry. Oh and if I made mistakes I'm sorry I type every chapter on my tablet without a keyboard attachment... So basically I'm texting my chapters. Lol. If it really bothers you, please ask to be my beta! I would love a beta! :)**

A debutante or deb is a young girl or young woman of an aristocratic or upper class family who has reached maturity and, as a new adult, comes out into society at a formal "debut." Meaning the young girl or young woman is now old enough to be married, and part of the purpose of coming out was to display her to eligible bachelors and their families with a view to marriage within a select circle.

BPOV

Tonight I will make my appearance into society as a woman.

A woman of marrying age.

Deep breaths.

The thought that I could have a male suitor by the end of tonight made my stomach drop.

I was a bundle of nerves.

Every year right after high school graduation our community host a formal ball where potential suitors can come and ladies between ages 17 and 21 are showcased to society as respectable women.

Our community is a very wealthy one. Almost every single girl minus one or two in our town has been primped and primed since birth to become your modern day June Cleaver.

But more than that we lived for it. We have been dreaming of our future husbands and our weddings since we were little girls.

And each of us is extremely competitive.

If one of us was to leave the debutant ball and not have a single marriage offer it would be devastating to the girl. So if you are female you work hard, to reach the closest to perfection as you can get.

But the guys work hard too. They must have good paying jobs to provide for their wives. If a man didn't have a good job his offer would get denied and he could possibly end up with one of the less fortunate looking girls.

Let me make one thing clear though. Just because you get an offer doesn't mean you have to get married. But if no one made an offer, it would be like a wound to the ego more than anything. It's not like our fathers try to pawn us off at 17. Some girls don't want to make a debut until 21 or like Bree for instance, she doesn't care about going out and starting a family at all. But Rose and I on the other hand…

Having a husband that loves us and kisses us goodbye each morning before work and feeling life grow within our bodies….

It's our dream job.

I have waited my entire life this day. But now that the day of the debut is here upon me…

Well my stomach is in knots.

We live in a small town of like 3,506 people. Not everyone in the world raises their daughters to become the perfect house wife. But I will tell you this, men come from hundreds of miles every year to see the selection of females. It sounds bad. But it's really not. Women around here are treated like gold.

A priceless vase.

Fragile.

Feminine.

Dainty.

And our husbands will treat us in the same regard. This does not mean we give 100% submission to our husbands. If we disagree with our husbands we have every right to voice our thoughts but at the end of the day the final decision is made by the head of the house. The women show deep respect to their husbands and the men cherish their wives. This method has worked for hundreds of years and our divorce rate is practically non existent.

I checked the time on my iPhone.

The debutante ball was in less than 8 hours.

My dress was perfect, it looked perfect, fit perfect.

It was a strapless white gown that was tight in the bodice, it had a sweetheart neckline, a full skirt, and had beadwork that started at the top and faded toward the bottom torso. It was a gown fit for a princess. My mother cried the first time she saw me in my gown. It was a lovely contrast with my molten chocolate colored eyes and my dark thick brown wavy locks. I was so excited to wear it.

*Knock knock*

"Isabella."

I heard my mother's voice on the other side of the door. Before I could get up off the bed she opened the door and walked in.

"Oh my Baby! She's becoming a woman tonight, no longer my little girl." My mom had big fat crocodile tears in her eyes as she came over to where I was sitting on my bed.

"Mom, your getting tears near my dress. Please don't cry. I'll always be your baby. I promise." I moved the dress away from where I had been admiring it on my bed. Carefully, I zipped the garment bag back up and hung it on the back of my closet door. I turned around and looked back at mom and she gave me a watery smile. She took a deep breath blowing it out through her mouth.

"Okay, okay. You're right this is not how a lady is supposed to act. I'm going to collect myself then we are leaving for the salon. Rosalie and Mrs. Sarah are meeting us there. Hop to it baby." She swatted playfully hitting my butt before leaving the room, pulling the door closed softly behind her.

Turning back to my closest I choose a white fitted spaghetti strap sundress with a floral cutout trim and the bottom and a pair of white heels that had a strap around the ankle. I paired it with silver drop earrings and put my hair in high ponytail to leave my neck exposed. My full, long, natural wavy ringlets made my ponytail look very fashionable.

I choose a red coach clutch and a few silver bangles to complete my look. I cut my light off as I exited my room closing the door behind me.

"Mom, I'm ready to go. What do you think?" I asked as I gave a spin.

"I think you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. Well, aside from your mother of course." My father said planting a kiss on the side of my forehead.

"Trying to earn brownie points are we Charles?" My mother said with her hands on her hips and a playful smile before my dad grabbed her and dipped her low kissing her lips.

"Well that depends. Is it working?" My mother giggled and gave my dad another kiss before he brought her back up.

"Well I wanted breakfast but now not so much." I said rolling my eyes.

The truth was that when I saw my parents like that it just made me want what they have more. They've been married for twenty years and they still are madly in love.

"You hush." My mom said pointing at me. Before turning back to my dad.

"And you, I'll see you later. Maybe I'll let you cash in your brownie points." My mom told my dad flirtatiously. Both departing from one last kiss.

"Okay love birds, you might be empty nesters soon. I could meet my husband tonight. And then you both get to watch him grope on me." I said laughing at my father's frown.

"Yeah I don't know Bells, maybe we should wait until your twenty one before you debut."

My heart pounded in my chest. If I didn't debut tonight I would miss it with all my friends not to mention what if I missed my truelove because I didn't go tonight.

"Daddy no, I already have my dress. I can't back out now." I said to him.

As the head of the house he could easily make a snap decision causing me to wait another three years.

"I'm kidding Isabella. You should see your face. I thought it was funny until I started to worry you were going to faint."

"Ha. Ha." I told him.

"Okay you two. Bella we need to get a move on it. Charles you need to start getting ready by 4." My mom told us walking to the door that lead to the garage.

Hugging my father I heard my mother jingle her keys, calling out to me.

"Isabella Marie."

"I'm coming." The only sounds to be heard were the rapid click of my stilettos running across the marble flooring.


	2. Into the night of the debut

**Okay, I caved and decided to post another chapter but you guys, writers draw a lot of encouragement and direction from reviewers. So not only does it make my day it gives me the encouragement to continue writing. I would love to know your thoughts. Even if it's to say this story blows. ;) I want to give a shout out to the people following my story, thank you. You are awesome! And as always I forgot in the last chapter but I don't own twilight or its characters they belong to Mrs. Meyers. Enjoy!**

I hopped in the passenger seat of the car and my mother pulled out of the driveway as we headed to the salon.

The drive to the salon was a comfortable silence. My mom pulled into a parking spot and I started to get out of the car when Mrs. Sarah Hale, Rosalie's mother pulled up right beside us. I saw Rosalie get out of the car and we laughed when we saw each other. We were both decked out in white.

We embraced for a hug releasing one another while girlishly squealing. But it wasn't an annoying high pitched squealing.

"Today is finally here. We've been waiting our entire lives for today." Rosalie said.

"I know by the end of next year we could be missus or at least dancing at each others weddings." I said as we squealed again in excitement.

"Okay darlings, let's get inside. Work is to be done." Mrs. Sarah said ushering us inside the salon.

We talked and laughed for hours as we were poked, prodded, buffed and polished.

Rosalie and I both choose hairstyles very similar to each other. Weeks prior we had ordered silk touch flower bands that could be braided into our hair. Rosalie had golden blonde hair down to her mid back and wanted her hair done in a messy French braid with jasmine flowers braided throughout her hair. It went perfect with her dress.

I had a messy updo with baby's breath and mini pearls braided into my hair. Our make up was done very natural to just enhance our youthful good looks. We were sure to steal the limelight tonight.

We hugged each other lightly making sure we didn't knock a hair out of place and our moms helped us into the car.

I wouldn't see Rose again until right before the ceremony.

"Oh Bella, I absolutely love the hair style you choose. I was wary at first but it looks so romantic on you. I know you were planning on wearing my diamond tear drop necklace but I think you shouldn't. Maybe wear my two carat diamond studs instead. I just think that with your hair up and your strapless dress that your exposed shoulders and neck would be all you need. Plus you have the mini pearls in your hair and too much jewelry would take away from your hair and dress."

I pulled the passenger mirror down in the car examining myself, thinking about what my mother said. I think she was right. Mother knows best. Flipping the mirror back up I nodded my head.

"I think you're right. Just the earrings." I told her and she beamed back at me.

She was probably excited I was taking her advice instead of rebelling her.

We pulled up into the driveway to the house and my mom helped me out of the car again making sure my hair didn't move an inch. Not that I thought It would, between the hair spray and Bobby pins I could probably go running and my hair style would still be intact.

"Okay Bella, I'm going to see how your father is faring. We leave in thirty minutes. Try to eat something small and don't drink any soda." She said as I fixing to pull out a diet coke from the fridge.

"Why can't I have a diet coke?"

"Bloating. Bella. No carbonation."

"Right." Frowning I put the diet coke back and grabbed a bottle of water.

Fifteen minutes later my parents came back down. My mom's dress was a floor length deep purple gown it had a clinched waist and a high neckline. And my dad looked very sharp in his tux. They both fit each other perfectly. I noticed my mom was wearing her diamond studs. The ones she told me I could/should wear.

"Mom, I thought I was going to wear your studs tonight."

"Oh yeah, well I thought they went really well with my dress. Don't you think so?" she swirled around. "I'm sure I have something up there for you to wear instead."

Huffing I finished my last bite of celery as my dad came down stairs.

"Bella your mom and I have a gift for you. As you are now as of today a woman. Your mom said there is something every woman needs."

My dad handed me a black velvet box. I opened it slowly and gasped. I immediately hugged and kissed my dad and then ran to my mother hugging her tightly lingering a few seconds longer than the length of your average hug.

"Yes, those earrings go perfectly with your dress." I whispered in my mother's ear.

My mom just laughed while taking the velvet box out of my hands.

"And these should go perfectly with your dress. They are better than mine. We got you screw backs so they can't fall out as easily. They are a little smaller than mine but not by much." She told me as she pulled the first diamond stud out of the box. She handed it to me and I put it in my ear. I went straight for the mirror in the hallway admiring my grand gift. She brought me the other diamond stud and helped me put it in my ear before looking at me in the mirror.

"My earrings are perfect. Thank you so much. Both of you." My parents smiled at me. Looking at the clock I hurried upstairs with my mother trailing me.

"Okay we are going to get you into your undergarments first and I'm going to grab my wrap dress so it won't mess up your hair."

I wouldn't put on my actual gown until I arrived at the banquet hall so it wouldn't wrinkle in the car.

My mom brought back the wrap dress and helped me into it tying it up.

"Okay ladies. It's time to go to the banquet hall." We heard dad yell up the stairs.

I grabbed the hanger to my dress and my mom helped me carry it while keeping it as flat as possible we put it in the car. We were getting ready to pull out of the driveway when I remembered.

"My shoes! Dad they are sitting on my bed."

My dad huffed in annoyance, pulled back into the garage and went upstairs to get my shoes. He came back down and handed them to me. I smiled sweetly at him. But he just huffed again. He got back into the car and buckled up before looking at me through the rear view mirror.

"You got everything?" he asked. I nodded my head at him from the backseat.

"You sure? Make up, dress? Gloves?" He grumbled.

"Yes sir." I snickered as we pulled out of the driveway for a second time. But I secretly double checked for the gloves. Each girl traditionally wore a white dress with white gloves that go up to your elbows. And each girl had the same bouquet of flowers she carried. The idea was to make us look like brides. We also were required each to have an escort. Mine was Jacob Black.

Jacob Black was very handsome. He had an older sister Rachael that debuted three years ago. Rose and I had a girl crush on her freshman year. She screamed poise and her dark tanned skin and hair made her look exotic. She had twenty-two marriage proposals before leaving the debutante ball that evening. That was the highest record in history.

We pulled into the banquet hall and my mom helped me carry everything inside. Once inside it was a mad house girls were everywhere. This was to be our second rehearsal. We had 3 hours until the ball started.

Rehearsal flew by. Jacob and I had our dance down pat. We looked good together. I'm so glad I snagged him before someone else got to him. But since we are all fresh out of high school many boys aren't interested in marriage since they don't have a good paying job or money for a home yet. Jacob won't attend a debut ball with marriage in mind until he can provide for a wife. So most of the time there was no real attraction to our escorts for the ball. But that also meant our suitors tonight would be older than us. By at least four to five years.

We had one hour left until the ball started. My mother helped me into my dress and looked me over for any blemish. I could see her eyes getting a little misty.

"You're perfect." She told me.

"Alright show time in 25 minutes." I heard the director yell.

I took a deep breath.

"Honey you are going to be fine. I love you. I'm going to sit with your Grandma Swan. Knock em' dead baby." My mother said kissing my cheek and squeezing my hand for reassurance.

"Bella, there you are I've been looking for you." I turned around to see Rose making her way toward me. She had a beautiful dress. It was a strapless gown, Jasmine flowers adored the tight fitted bodice and flowed down the dress with a full skirt, and satin gloves. She looked stunning.

"I'm so glad we went with strapless more modern tighter fitting gowns. So many girls are here with traditional gowns but they look like walking cupcakes. Tulle fluff balls." Rose whispered.

I started laughing when one girl walked by she really did make me want to eat some cake. I could barely see her in her dress.

"Okay girls.. it's show time. Get in your places." The director said.


	3. The night of the ball I

**Disclaimer: S. MEYERS OWNS TWILIGHT.**

 **So now we will see into Edward's mind with his point of view. READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**

BPOV

We started getting in our places when I heard some girls walk by talking. "I just peaked outside and I saw Esme and Carlisle Cullen at a table with their unmarried sons!" overhearing the girls I gasped.

"I just heard the Cullen's are here with their unmarried sons!" I whispered to Rose.

"No way!" She mouthed back.

EPOV

Some boys grew up wanting to be astronauts or cowboys but not me. Maybe it's because I always knew what I would grow up to become. I knew what was expected of me. My father along with his two brothers made up the head of the Cullen family, one of the largest organized crime families in the United states. On the outside we were high society, business owners, and law abiding upstanding citizens. But that was all just a front, a ruse.

My great-great grandfather Aro Moretti came to the United States from a little poor family from the outskirts of Poggioreale, Sicily. While on the boat ride over to the states he saw a beautiful woman being handled roughly by a few men and in true heroic fashion my great-great grandfather attacked the men to save the gorgeous female. In the end he was beaten badly by the men, but the woman named Maoliosa Cullen, (Irish version of Melissa) stayed by his side and took care of him while he healed.

The two could not even speak the same language but some how fell madly in love. Weeks later they were married. Maoliosa's father hearing news of his daughters marriage grew irate insisting she come home to Dublin, Ireland immediately. You see Maoliosa was originally headed to the states to marry another man. But fell in love with Aro along the way.

Upon their arrival in Ireland Maoliosa's father demanded they get divorced, threatening to kill Aro. But it was my great grandfather Patrick who was unknowingly growing in great-great grandmother's belly that allowed the couple to stay together with conditions that my great-great grandfather Aro change his surname to Cullen and join him in running the Irish Mob over in the United States. Aro agreed to these conditions and the couple went back to the U.S. where a nice large home was waiting for them.

Maoliosa and Aro had and raised three sons before Maoliosa was killed by a rival family.

Aro, still distraught over his wife's death couldn't decide who to leave as his successor because each son specialized in something different. So Aro called a meeting between the sons and divided the reigns giving each son a leading part in the organization. Later that night after going home Aro took his own life to be with his beloved Maoliosa.

Each son had a son and the line, the tradition, continued and so forth. Now my father will step down eventually and the reign will fall to me. Soon I would take over my father's part of the organization which deals with stolen imported cars and other stolen artifacts including rare gemstones, priceless art, and historical artifacts sold on the black market.

My Uncle Marcus and his sons Liam and Peter handle our money laundering through the business world. And my Uncle Cauis and his sons James and Demetri handle drug trafficking. We work like a finely tuned machine we each have a spot in the business.

I am now twenty five and In this life the possibility of finding another person I loved as much as Aro loved Maoliosa was something I craved. I simply want a wife which is why I'm holding this invitation to the debutante ball. I pulled out my cell phone and sent my brother and text.

"Emmett, where are you?" -Ed

A few seconds later I got a text alert.

"Garage." -Em

I walked down in to the garage to find Emmett covered in grease.

"So you got by back today right?" I said holding up the debutante invite.

"Yeah of course. How did you find out about this shindig anyway?" Emmett asked from under the hood.

"Dad knows a guy who he has had dealings with in the past; Anyway he got us an invite." I told him leaning on the other side of the car he was working on.

"Liam, James, Jasper, Alice, mom, dad, me and you have to be at the air strip in like three hours. Which means we only have two hours till we walk out the door." I told him.

"Liam and James got roped into this too? So what do you know about this debutante ball?" he asked picking up the card stock invitation.

"I don't know a whole lot but I've heard that if you are looking for a good wife that you will find one in this town. All the women here are bred to become married women. We will see, it might be a whole bunch of crazy mindless women."

"I personally would love if I found the girl for me tonight." Emmett said.

I looked at him like he had grown two heads. Emmett did love the ladies but he loved them too much and sometimes he loved multiple women at the same time. He must of seen my expression and bust out laughing.

"I just feel bad for the chick that gets stuck with you." I laughed and he nodded at me, laughing along.

A few hours later I'm dressed and pulling into the air strip with my family. Liam and James are already there. James is smoking a cigarette and Liam is pulling at his collar.

"How's it hanging boys?" my father Carlisle asks them. They just look at my dad and shrugged.

3rd POV

Edward and Liam both felt a little nervous boarding the plane even though they would never admit it. James was surprisingly very excited with the prospect that he might find someone on this trip. Ever since his brother Demetri came home with his wife Katie three years ago, James has found that he desires a wife of his own.

In this life of organized crime you can be surrounded by a sea of people and still feel completely alone in the world.

Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle were chilled as a cucumber. Esme and Alice were giddy seeing as they very well could be meeting a new member of their family.

The flight was very quiet as everyone's minds were on the upcoming event this evening. Around the last hour of the flight Carlisle poured the boys a double shot of bourbon to help with their nerves. The guys accepted the drink gratefully. Liam still had one last sip of bourbon left as the landed.

They made their way into the banquet hall 45 minutes before the start of the ball. They found their table and gathered around.

Looking around James nudges Edward. "It looks like we walked onto the set of Stepford wives." James whispered to Edward and Liam earning a chuckle from both men.

Meanwhile, Emmett was off talking to some of the ladies escorts for the evening.

"So if you had to choose a lady tonight to marry who would it be?" Emmett asked each boy separately.

The responses were..

"Bella Swan."

"Rose."

"Rosalie Hale."

"Bella."

"Vicky."

"Isabella Swan."

"Maggie Fitzgerald."

"Rosalie."

"Victoria."

"Maggie."

"Lauren Mallory."

Esme and Alice made small talk with a few women at the table next to theirs, When finally a voice was heard a voice over a microphone welcoming everyone and asking everyone to find their seats.

"So I went and asked around and apparently there are a few girls that are quite popular among the escorts keep an ear out for the names Isabella Swan and Rosalie Hale." Emmett told Edward in his ear before taking his seat.

"Welcome to this year's debutante ball. We have over seventy ladies being presented tonight. Let's give them a round of applause."

The whole room was engulfed in the sound of hands being clapped together.

"So the ladies will come down these stairs with their fathers one at a time and then be escorted by their dates. Everyone will be respectful to each and every lady." The director said as she gazed around the room.

"Without further ado the lovely ladies formal debut of 2017."

Another applause sounded through the banquet hall.

The lights dimmed down low and a spot light was put on the first girl walking down.


	4. The night of the ball II

**Don't sue me. I'm broke, and I don't own twilight! Review please.**

 **Enjoy!**

3rd POV

"Without further ado the lovely ladies formal debut of 2017."

Another applause sounded through the banquet hall.

The lights dimmed down low and a spot light was put on the first girl walking down.

"Lauren Mallory. Daughter to Jared Mallory. Escorted by Tommy Summers. Lauren's hobbies include chess, and horseback riding. She is fluent in Spanish. And loves animals."

One girl after another came down the stairs.

"Oh this is our daughters coming up." The women Esme had been talking to whispered from the next table over.

"Rosalie Hale. Daughter of Simon Hale. Escorted by David Lawson. Rosalie is skilled at knife throwing, and pottery. She is fluent is French and Italian. Started a charity for orphaned children at just fifteen. And was Co-captain of the 4A 4 time national cheerleading squad here in Blairsville."

All the boys seemed to be captured by Rosalie's beauty. Emmett had thought Rosalie was the most beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes on, he felt immediately drawn to her and that terrified him.

"Isabella Swan. Daughter of Charles Swan. Escorted by Jacob Black. Isabella is a skilled archer, 5 time state champion of sporting clays aka golf with a shotgun. She is fluent in Gaelic and Latin. A proud member of the Blairsville High cheer squad, and her lattice apple pies have won blue bell awards at the town fair for three years running."

If you could see the boys faces as the director told them Isabella was a skilled archer and sporting clays shooter. Edward's eyebrows looked like they might have jumped off his face. Carlisle looked just as impressed and knew she would be apart of his family, he just didn't know who was going to ask for her hand.

"Maggie Fitzgerald. Daughter of Patrick Fitzgerald. Escorted by Daniel Hembree. Maggie is a black belt in Brazilian jiu-jitsu. And organized a charity last year called the fight against battered women. She teaches self defense classes once a week. And brought home two championships as captain of the Blairsville high cheerleading squad."

Liam thought this was getting crazy. Where are we again? Some of these women could very well be lethal. Deadly looking princesses.

"Victoria Hunter. Daughter of Anthony Hunter. Escorted by Marshal Redford. Victoria is a talented archer and knife thrower. She loves to bake and shop. And is a accomplished gymnast."

James eyes took in Victoria's long dark red hair. A gymnast? I could work with that. He chuckled to himself.

"Our last lady of the night Bree Tanner. Bree daughter of Kyle Tanner. Escorted by Michael Newton. Bree is accomplished at giving award worthy blow jo.… excuse me I think there has been a typo with my cue cards." The director paled and looked at Bree with disdain knowing there had been no problem with her cards. But most of the room was in pure shock. Bree laughed joyfully and skipped over to her escort.

"I can't believe that Bree pulled that. I knew she didn't want this but to embarrass her poor parents like that.." Bella said to Rose while they were waiting for the first customary dance.

"I know. If I was her parents I'd just disown her." Rose said coldly.

What Bree had done was beyond scandalous.

From where they were sitting they could hear Bree's mothers sobs echoing throughout the banquet hall.

Esme talked some more to the ladies at the table next to hers. "Your daughters were probably the most beautiful ladies I've seen this evening not to mention they sounded so talented. But they have some interesting talents." Esme smiled at the women. But the questions Esme asked peaked the guys attention. Edward, Emmett, Liam, and James all had their necks craned to hear the women's answers.

"Oh yes, my daughter Isabella has always been peculiar. She likes to hunt with Charles, my husband, her father. I think that started the archery. But the sporting clay happened because a boy at school simply told her that girls weren't allowed to play. She started to prove a point but then she joined a team and it went from there. Charles couldn't be prouder. He wanted a son but we had Isabella and she was more than willing to be his buddy. Fishing and hunting and so forth." Renee had spilled about her daughter. Renee could hardly contain how proud she was of her daughter.

But as soon as Renee stopped singing Bella's praises Sarah Hale started singing Rosalie's.

"I must say Rosalie's knife throwing is mainly because of me. It was a talent of mine and of my mother's and grand mothers and so on. So you could say it's tradition. If Rosalie has a daughter I'm sure she will pass it down."

"That's so lovely that you have that tradition. I wasn't blessed with a daughter but hopefully I'll received two more besides dear Alice." Esme told them sweetly.

Charles Swan was trying to walk over to his wife but would have to stop when men would come and hand him slips of paper for Isabella's hand while talking to him. Charles was agitated. Finally he made it over to his wife Renee.

As he got to the table he put the slips of paper he was given from different men on the table.

"Okay, I just talked to Bella, she is doing good. Rose is doing good. I think they are getting a little tired. They are coming down from an adrenaline high." He laughed.

"How did she do? Those are the proposals are they not?" Renee said brushing her hands along the stack.

Charles huffed. "Does it matter?" picking up the stack Charles shook them in front of Renee's face. "All these men want to take my baby girl away from me. I should made her wait." He grumped. Slumping down into his chair.

Rolling her eyes at her husband's dramatic antics Renee picked up the stack and started to count. Her eyes alight with joy.

"How many did she get?" Sarah Hale asked Renee.

"How many did Rosie get?" replied Renee.

"Why don't we find out. Simon is over there near her now." Sarah said to Renee before turning her attention to Esme. "Would you and your clan like to come meet the girls?"

Carlisle answered for her "Yes I think we would enjoy meeting the young ladies."

Rosalie grabbed Bella and Maggie "Don't look but the Cullen's are making their way over right now."

"My baby." "Honey you did so well tonight." Renee and Sarah cooed fawning over their daughters.

"Esme, this is my daughter Isabella." Esme smiled at Bella.

"I am pleased to meet you. Although the girls here already knew who you were. Back stage you were all the rage. It seems many want to meet you tonight. And your sons and nephews." Bella said smiling sweetly.

"You will have to excuse Isabella, with her intelligence comes sharp wit and brutal honesty." Rosalie said stepping in.

"Hello I'm Rosalie Hale. Sarah's daughter. It's so wonderful to meet you."

"Don't let them fool you. They look sweet but between Rosalie's forwardness and Isabella's brutal honesty the two together are a force to be reckoned with." Simon Rosalie's father laughed from behind them. Charles laughed as well nodding his head in agreement.

"I forgot to ask. Where are you staying?" Renee asked Esme.

"Oh we are staying at the new hotel down the road I believe." Esme said.

"Oh no that won't do. You must stay with us. We have six open bedrooms between the basement apartment and our downstairs rooms. I insist."

"I don't know. We wouldn't want to impose." Esme said.

"it's not an imposition if I'm inviting you. Please come and stay you can get to know the girls better." Renee pushed.

"Well I would say that's an offer I couldn't refuse."

"Great you can all follow us over." Renee told Esme.

"Mom can Maggie, Rose and Victoria come over to spend the night?" Bella asked. Esme started feeling bad that they were taking up so many beds and Isabella's friends might not be able to stay.

"You know why don't we just go to the hotel that way Isabella can have her friends over." Esme suggested.

"Bella's friends sleep in Bella's room with her. She has a king sized bed with a twin trundle day bed in her sitting room. It's more than enough room for them all. And yes Bella that's fine." (a trundle bed is a bed that is hidden underneath the bed so it's like two beds in one.)

"Oh. I just didn't want to take up so many beds that her friends might not be able to visit." Esme said.

"Don't worry about that. We are putting you in the guest suite anyway. It's Charles and I that will hear giggling from the girls room all night long." Renee laughed causing Esme to laugh in turn.

"Bella, why don't you and the girls go change your clothes and we will meet you outside. It's starting to get stuffy in here."

The girls changed back into the clothes they arrived in each toting a large garment bag in their arms.

Piling in the car the Cullen's followed the Swan's to their estate.

"You boys better be on your best behavior. No guns, drugs or anything of that nature here. Understood?" Esme said from her seat.

Various sounds of agreement were spoken from the backseat of the limo the Cullen's had rented.


	5. The morning after the debut

**I don't own twilight and that's totally okay. Reviews= Enjoy!**

BPOV

The Cullen's were coming to my house to stay.

Oh my gosh.

This was a little unsettling but in a good way. The Cullen's are a very respectable wealthy family; And, I'm pretty sure Edward Cullen is the most attractive man I have ever seen. He is undeniably handsome with his disheveled hair and those piercing green eyes.

"Okay ladies I just want to tell you to be yourselves. I know the Cullen men being in the same house might make you want to act differently to catch their eye but you can't hold up a charade forever so let them fall in love with the real you. The Cullen's will hopefully join us for a few days and they just might be returning with one of you." Renee said from the front seat.

I would be myself. I just hoped it was enough to garner Edward Cullen's attention in a positive light.

Maggie, Rose and I were sitting in the backseat and Victoria was on her way over after she stopped by her house real quick.

Once we got to my home we gave the Cullen's a tour of our estate and then the girls and I excused ourselves to change into more comfortable clothing. The four of us were adorned in yoga pants and a plain t-shirt, comfortable clothing that was still modest.

After talking for half an hour with everyone downstairs most of us were so tired we retired for the night after making plans together for tomorrow.

I was kind of glad we didn't stay up late because I was exhausted, the emotions of the day drained me. Once we got upstairs I had caught a second wind.

I put my head on my pillow and joked around with Victoria, Rose and Maggie for a while before finally, the feeling of drowsiness came back to me. The events of the day played through my mind and green eyes were the last thing I saw in my head before I drifted off to sleep.

3rd POV

Morning came early as all the girls were excited to spend the day with the Cullen's.

The roar of a hair dryer,

The clamping of a hair straightener,

The rustling of make-up in a make-up bag,

The raking of clothes hangers on the wire racks in the closet,

The echo of water drops hitting the tiled flooring in the shower,

And tinkling laughter,

All these sounds could be heard outside Bella's bedroom.

*bing bing*

Bella's phone chimed alerting me of a new text message.

I need to speak to you. I'm coming over. Be there soon. -Bree

"Bree just text me and told me she was coming over." Bella told the girls.

"Come to embarrass herself further has she?" Victoria drawled applying mascara to her pale eyelashes.

"I'm not sure." Bella said adding clear lip gloss to her naturally rose colored plump lips.

"Hey do you think I should wear the red dress or the black one?" Rosalie asked holding up both dresses.

"The red one, definitely. Red is your signature color." Maggie said to Rose.

Rose's dress style bordered on the line of glamorous and chic. She had the perfect hourglass body shape and loved wearing dresses that hugged her curves and heels of any kind.

All the girls had different styles in clothing.

Bella usually had a girly romantic and casual dress style. She liked clothes that had lace, frills and soft, sheer fabrics, off the shoulder tops. Dresses that were flowy and whimsical. Bella also had a love for one of a kind pieces and accessories.

Victoria had a unique look. If you combined rocker and preppy together you would get Victoria. She loves moto jackets and cool shades with a college/school girl skirts and blouses. And let's not forget her obsession with boots.

Maggie is a perfect definition of the classic sophisticated dress style. Most of the time she rocked a button down shirt, a fitted blazer or cardigan paired with cropped skinny jeans and a cute pair of heels.

The girls were always encouraged to be who they are, dress how they want as long as it wasn't too revealing. If one of them wanted to go out and go to college or work and not take a husband that was always a choice. But having a mature husband who worked while the young lady got the chance to stay at home and watch her kids grow up was the ideal life for many women.

Taking care of someone else can be highly rewarding.

The women wanting this way of life is what started the community in Blairsville, Georgia. (There is a Blairsville, GA but it's different in my story.)

Yes, four house wives are purely responsible for the founding of the community in Blairsville.

"Hey Bella. You home?" "Beellllaaaa." A voice sounded from the entry way to the house.

"Bree?" Victoria said looking at Bella.

The girls got up and walked down the stairs when Bree came into sight.

"I was just here to tell you Adios Amigos. I'm leaving Blairsville." Bree said with her hands on her hips.

"what? Where are you going?" Bella asked.

"I'm going to LA I got an audition for a part in a movie. So while you ladies are stuck in your homes changing diapers, breastfeeding, and looking after your useless husbands, I'll be walking the red carpet." Bree smirked.

"Hey, don't talk about our husbands." Maggie said with her voice raised.

"You act as if your already married. Did I miss something?" Bree shot back.

"Look I just came to say bye not to anger the Susie homemaker club." Bree sighed rolling her eyes.

"Well you could come say good bye without being so insulting. I hope you enjoy Los angles." Bella said smiling sweetly at Bree.

"Is that the best you can do? Do you even have any fire to you? I insult you and you just stand there. See this is why I don't want this life. You're all so fake. It's unreal. Why don't you be your socialite self and offer me some blue bell pie or some tea." Bree glared at Bella. Huffing while sitting down on a bar stool in the kitchen.

Bella clinched her hands at her side and narrowed her eyes toward Bree.

"How about this? I don't think your going to make it in LA. I think the only red carpet you will see is in the seedy motels you will be staying in after you've developed a drug addiction. Meanwhile I'll be changing diapers and breastfeeding and taking care of my husband in a beautiful house that I run. Things that are actually important! And while your trading your body for coke by husband will be worshiping mine. How's that for fire?" Bella looked livid. Maggie and Rosalie stared at Bella with large eyes while Victoria looked positively bored.

"You're right." Bree whispered quietly.

"You will have all those things Bella and I won't be walking down the red carpet. I'm leaving because…because…"

"Because I'm pregnant." Bree wailed breaking down into sobs on the counter.

Gasps rang out through the kitchen between the girls.

"Now things are getting interesting." Victoria said in response to Bree's revelation.

"Victoria hush, Bree who is the father? How, why did this happen?" Bella said softly while rubbing Bree's back. The anger Bella felt toward Bree had been immediately replaced with sympathy.

"Well Bella when a man and a woman get naked…"

"Shut up. I'll have you know, I know all about sex." Bella said with confidence, the anger slowly making it's way back.

Bree, Rose, Maggie, and Victoria looked at Bella incredulously.

"What?" Bella shrugged. "We all had the same Sexual Education class." Bella huffed.

"So who is the father?" Alice asked from behind them.

All five of the girls heads snapped around to find all the Cullen's standing there with Bella's parents.

"I'm sorry. It's none of my business." Alice said looking toward the floor.

Realizing Bella had company Bree tried to compose herself wiping her tears away with her jacket sleeve.

"Umm.. Jacob Black." Bree winced.

"My escort?" Bella yelled.

"Yes. And now I'm ruined. No respectable man in the community will want me if I've been used especially with baggage like a baby."

"What about Jacob or his parents? Surely with the baby a marriage match can be made." Maggie asked Bree.

"Jacob is contesting the marriage. Stating I was never pure to begin with. I have no way to prove he did take my virginity. He doesn't have to marry me, or take responsibility for his child."

"What about his parents. Surely they would do something this is their grandchild!" Rosalie shouted.

"Who do you think is telling him to contest the marriage Rosalie?" Bree yelled back.

"Okay logical thinking… what is your plan? Do you have a plan?" Victoria asked Bree.

"I want to keep my baby. But my parents said after the stunt I pulled last night I won't be able to touch my trust fund for another three years." Bree choked out.

"Yeah, you really shouldn't have done that." Rosalie said.

"yea think?" Bree snapped.

"Well I've had a marriage offer, he knows about the baby and my mom thinks I should take it." Bree whispered.

"What? That's great!" Maggie exclaimed.

"He's 69 years old." Bree added.

 **oh no... what's poor Bree going to do?**


	6. The morning after the debut II

**I DONT OWN TWILIGHT OR ITS CHARACTERS! it's a short chapter sorry...**

3rd POV

"He's 69 years old." Bree added.

The entire room went silent. But not for long….

Victoria couldn't contain herself or the laughter that erupted from her mouth.

Laughter spread throughout the room like the bubonic plague.

The Cullen's had been very quiet. The boys were quite interested how these girls would handle helping their friend through this difficult situation. Especially Edward. Would the girls say marry the old man and have financial security or would they advise her to try and make it as a single mom.

"Guys, this is my life your laughing at." Bree reprimanded.

"Jeez… Relax mom." Bella said. And another round of laughter ensued between the girls.

"ha-ha laugh it up. I'm going to be a mom. Your hilarious." Bree stated in a monotone voice.

"Oh whatever, you have called Bella Mom too many times to count." Rose shot back defending Bella.

"Okay in all seriousness, she can't marry a man almost four times older than her." Bella said while trying to regain her composure.

"Why not? maybe he will die soon. Maybe you can poison him and say it was his time to go. He'll be so old they probably won't even do an autopsy." Victoria said.

"He's worth a lot of money. His kids will definitely ask for an autopsy." Rose said to Victoria.

"Okay, helpful ideas that won't lead to prison, please." Bella said raising her voice while rubbing her temples.

"Let's think about who we know. She needs a job, apartment and health insurance. So Job?" Bella asked.

"Oh, we need a coach for the mini tumblers at the gym." Victoria supplied.

"Get your phone and score her an interview." Victoria nodded her head and rushed off to get her phone.

"My cousin Gerald has this great apartment." Maggie smiled.

"How is that helpful? I'm close to living in a box." Bree snapped.

"If you would let me finish." Maggie glared at Bree. "I was going to say that he needs a sublet. And rent is very reasonable. I'll call him."

"Okay, Bree not only has the interview but I got her the job she starts Monday and it has insurance benefits." Victoria said as she walked back into the room.

"Okay, now we need to find out if Maggie's cousin will sublet Bree the apartment." Rosalie said.

"He will. I explained her situation and he will sublet the place for 600 a month. It's already got furniture in there too. He said he's near by and can come pick her up to go sign the paperwork." Maggie said holding her hand over the speaker to the phone.

"Guys this is great. But I still don't have any money to get started. My parents even took away the debutante money my relatives sent me."

"Okay" Bella said as she reached into her purse. She had received two grand from her relatives between graduation and her debut. Bella had had her eye on a white gold diamond bangle at Tiffany's, with the money she received by her family she could now afford to go buy it. But Bella knew if she had the opportunity to help someone else that she should. Bella fully believed in karma and that bangle just wouldn't feel as pretty if she felt guilty wearing it.

I want you to take this and take care of that baby." Bella said putting the two thousand dollars in Bree's hand and closed it.

"B-Bella, I c-can't.." Bree stammered with glossy eyes.

"Stop. You can and you will. Your going to be a mother soon. I would kill if it meant being able to take care of my child." Bella said pulling Bree in for a hug as Bree sobbed her thanks on Bella's shoulder.

"I get it now. Why you want the husband and kids. Knowing I'm creating a life is surreal. I already love my baby so much." Bree smiled wiping away her shed tears.

"What a touching moment." Victoria stated flatly.

"Well in any case here's some money for the all the stuff your going to need for the baby. Like a crib and diapers." Maggie said handing her a wad of cash.

"Here just because you're a mother doesn't mean you should let yourself go. Use it wisely." Rosalie said handing Bree a stack of hundreds.

"Ugh.. here just take my money." Victoria said.

Bree laughed and tried to give it back to Victoria but Victoria held her hands up in the air and told Bree she was just buying herself out of guilt.

"Seriously don't let us down Bree." Victoria said in a stern voice.

Victoria often played the nonchalant/whatever card but she was as loyal as they come and had a heart of gold. But she was always scared to let other people see that side of her.

"You guys I don't know what to say or how to repay you." Bree said.

"Take Care Of That Baby!" We yelled in unison. Gerald was there to pick Bree up to go fill out paper work for the sublet. They girls hugged her good bye one by one and Victoria shut the door behind her.

"Oh, I thought she would never leave." Victoria said.

"Girls, I think that was such a beautiful thing what you did for Bree." Esme said.

"I know how much you wanted that bracelet too baby. Bella has been saving her money for three years for this white gold diamond bangle at Tiffany's." Renee told the Cullen's as she kissed Bella's forehead.

"No its okay. Knowing I helped someone in need and a baby too, it outshines every diamond in that bracelet." Bella smiled before walking upstairs to finish getting ready for the day.

"Wow Renee, Bella, she is amazing." Esme said while pouring Carlisle a cup of coffee.

Edward wanted to go to Tiffany's immediately and buy Bella the diamond bangle.

Edward's fascination of Bella was starting to grow in adoration. He was most definitely looking forward to getting to know the Godiva eyed beauty.

 **I love Godiva truffles. Yummy. R &R! **


	7. The afternoon after the debut

**Okay we finally have some Bella and Edward interaction. I know I'm ready for it too. Read and Review!**

3rd POV

"So… I was thinking that maybe we could do breakfast before you kids run off." Renee said as she and Esme shared a smirk.

Renee and Esme could see relationships forming already. Such as the way Edward looks at Bella when she's not looking. And how Liam looks at Maggie like she hung the moon. Or how Emmett will follow Rosalie around looking for excuses to talk to her. And Victoria seems completely put off by James but Renee thinks it was only because Victoria liked to be chased by him and James had no problem doing the chasing.

They seemed to already be pairing off into couples.

 **(Okay now from here on out its going to be** a **lot of just Bella and Edward.)**

BPOV

I wonder what activity we would do today. I chose a dark blue top that was gathered at the top of my arms and chest and flowed out, it had off the shoulder long sleeves with ties at the wrist. I paired the top with stretchy white cropped skinny jeans and pointed toe dark blue lace up heels. I chose my tan colored coach hobo bag as my accessory. My dark brown locks looked like I had beach waves. My simple mascara, lip gloss and touch of powder perfected my sexy but feminine style.

I walked back downstairs and felt his eyes on me before I even reached the bottom step. I looked over at him and he stared into my eyes, the intensity of his gaze caused me to look away while feeling a the warmth of a blush forming on my face.

"Honey what's wrong? You look flushed are you okay?" my dad asked me.

Ugh… how embarrassing.

Yes dad I'm flushed because this guy is doing strange things to me. I wanted to say but didn't.

"No dad nothings wrong. I might have applied to much blush. I'll go to the bathroom and wash it off. Excuse me." I told him making a beeline for the bathroom. I didn't even bother shutting the bathroom door as I stared at my pink cheeks in the bathroom mirror.

I looked over to see Edward walking in the bathroom behind me. He was standing right behind me looking at me through the mirror. Slowly he took his hand and swept my hair to the other side of my shoulder brushing my bare shoulder in the process. Leaning down I felt his hot breath near my ear his lips were so close to my neck they were almost touching.

"I happen to like your blush."

The feeling of him touching me and his hot breath on my neck gave me goose bumps. It literally felt like a whole jar of butterflies were released in my stomach. I had to remind myself to breathe.

He smiled at me through the mirror as I felt my face heat up again at the attention he was giving me.

He walked out of the bathroom and I put my hair back hoping he might sweep it to the side again.

After a few deep breaths my blush finally went away enough that I could leave the bathroom.

"Alice had the best idea." Esme and Renee said.

"She had an idea to do a scavenger hunt. And pair two guys and two girls in each team." Esme said. Her eyes sparkling.

"Team one will have Bella and Edward. Team two will have Victoria and James. Team three will be Maggie and Liam. And team four will have Rosalie and Emmett." Renee said clapping. She then handed each team a white envelope.

"When did you do this?" Victoria asked looking at the envelope.

"Just last night. Jasper helped so you can thank him for the riddles." Renee said.

"So here's how it works you have to take a selfie with each item on the list once you figure the riddle out. First team or couple back wins. Almost everything can be found once you get to town. Have fun. Don't open those envelopes until you get to town." Renee said.

We turned to go out the door and I heard my dad shout, "Be careful boys, those girls can get pretty competitive."

We could walk to the town square thankfully.

My walk there with Edward started out a little uncomfortable.

"So what's your favorite color?" I asked breaking the silence.

He just looked at me a little funny at first but answered.

"I normally like blue but brown is slowly becoming my new favorite."

"I'm sorry I know asking you for your favorite color is probably lame but I don't know how to act around you. Earlier in the bathroom I really thought my legs might have turned to jelly when you touched my shoulder." I said before my mind registered the words I had just said.

"Oh my gosh I didn't, wasn't supposed to tell you that. How embarrassing. Can we just forget I said that to you?" I stumbled the words out.

He stopped walking. So I stopped walking.

"I could forget but I don't want too. I'm glad I have a strong affect on you. And I will let you in on a secret." He grabbed my hand and placed it on his chest near his heart. "Do you feel how fast my heart is beating? It's because of you. Isabella you do strange things to me and I've only just met you. It's a little frightening." Edward whispered the last part.

"It is frightening. I'm very scared." I spoke softly looking deep into his eyes. "But I'm also excited." I said turning on my heel and heading toward the square looking back at Edward, I sent him a flirtatious smile.

Edward caught up to me quickly and we started a game of twenty questions.

I found out that Edward loves cars and lives in Chicago. He hates mayo on his sandwiches but doesn't mind if a little is on his burger. He loves rock music and classical. He is part Irish and part Italian. Which made me happy seeing that I'm part Irish too. His family is extremely important to him and he did come to Blairsville to wife hunt.

Once we got to the square we opened up the envelope.

Clue #1

Found at diner

A box without hinges, key, or lid, yet a golden treasure inside is hid.

"let's just head to the diner I guess. Maybe something is hidden there." Edward said as we went inside the diner and looked around.

"I never got around to eating breakfast would you like to stay and eat?" Edward asked me.

"Yes, I would like that, besides I'm starving I didn't eat either." I blushed as my stomach grumbled.

He lead me towards a booth and when I went to sit down he stopped me wanting me to switch sides with him.

"The man should always sit facing the door. That way if trouble comes in I will see it right away and can protect you." He winked at me.

He was so chivalrous.

I was so naive and didn't even noticed him adjust his gun when he sat down.

A older woman with a name tag that read Kelly walked up to our table.

"Hello dears. What can I get you both to drink?"

"Coffee, with a glass of water as well." Edward said looking expectantly at me.

"I will have an orange juice please." I told her sweetly.

Kelly brought our drinks and I watched Edward doctor his Coffee.

3 sugars and 2 creams.

Good to know.

Kelly came back and asked if we were ready to order.

"Yes I will have the rib-eye steak plate with bacon on the side." Edward told the waitress.

"I would like two eggs fried crispy and a side of bacon please." Kelly took our menus and hurried off to the kitchen.

"That's all you're ordering is two eggs and a couple of bacon strips? I hope you're not one of those girls who hardly eat." Edward said looking at me disapprovingly.

It caused me to laugh.

"No, I eat. But I eat small meals all through out the day. I'll probably want to eat again in about an hour or two. I was raised to eat 5 to 8 smaller meals through out the day. I never thought of it being odd." I told him with a frown.

"What other type of things were you raised to do?" Edward asked sipping his coffee.

"wow, I don't know if we have time to go over everything. Remember I've basically been in training for the past eighteen years. I can cook and clean. I know a good amount of information on taking care of children and throwing dinner parties. I watch the news and stay well informed on current events. And then they teach us other things like when your husband comes home no matter how you feel, even if your day with the children was extremely stressful always greet you're husband with a kiss and a smile. This warm, calm welcoming will make him feel happy about coming home. After he has been home for half an hour then you should approach him about your stresses or feelings but the wife should still discuss things in a relaxed voice. Also you shouldn't fight with your husband too much on trivial matters because that will or could lead to your husband drowning out your voice when it comes time to tell him things. And the general rule of thumb is that relations between husband and wife should happen at least three times a week. A healthy sexual relationship between husband and wife is essential it promotes bonding and keeps a strong mental connection with your spouse. Oh and always take care of yourself. I am told it is very easy to put yourself last when you have a family. And although you should take care of your family you should also remember not to neglect yourself."

"So a lot of what you are taught seems to do with physiology." Edward said.

"I suppose that is accurate. Give me your hands I want to show you something." I told him holding out my hands toward him. Reluctantly he gave me his hands and I held them in mine.

"Okay now I want you to look deep into my eyes." I told him.

He pulled his hands back. "Your not going to hypnotize me are you?"

Giggling I shook my head in the negative and held my hands out again. Rolling his eyes he put his hands back into mine. It felt nice touching him. It was almost like an electric charge was running through me.

"Look deep into my eyes." I said. I stared straight in his green orbs and I could see a slight dilation in his pupil. This was good. It meant the connection had been made. We kept that connection for about 30 seconds before we heard a cup being dropped from the kitchen of the diner.

Finally regaining my senses I told him in a soft voice;

"They say that if you touch someone and stare in their eyes at the same time, you will feel closer to that person even if you know nothing about them."

He shot me a wink which caused me to giggle and blush.

"I really do love your blush." He told me leaning forward and stroking my cheek with the back of his fingers.

I was bound to get the hiccups with the way he kept throwing off my breathing patterns.

Deep breaths Bella.

"Okay my sweets. Here is your food." Kelly said as she set our plates in front of us.

Edwards steak looked really good. I hope it was up to his standards.

I took a bite of my eggs and chewed scanned the diner again for clues. Suddenly I stopped chewing, looking down at my plate I swallowed and looked at Edward.

"What was the riddle for the diner?" I asked him. He was chewing and slid me the paper.

"A box without hinges, key, or lid, yet a hidden treasure inside is hid. Oh my gosh. Edward it's an egg."

He looked down at his own fried egg and smiled. "Clever lady. Don't forget to take a picture."

I grabbed my phone and opened the camera app on my phone switching it to selfie mode. I got up and went to sit right beside Edward to take a picture making sure I got Edward's plate with his fried egg in the photo. Satisfied I went back to sit on my side to finish my breakfast.

I picked the envelope up and read clue #2

In this life you won't go far, without a place to feed your car, you don't need to break the bank to find a place to fill your tank.

"Gas station." Edward and I said in unison. He grinned at me and winked. Again. causing me to blush. Again.

"Stop it. You're making me blush on purpose." I tried to act upset but I couldn't keep the grin from forming on my face.

"I have no idea what your talking about." Edward said feigning innocence.

"Mmhmm..I'll bet." I said smirking at him.

We made our way to the gas station passing the park where we overheard Victoria and James.

"James I'm telling you its not right."

"Victoria yes it is."

"James please you are killing me here. The answer is the park."

"Okay how about we take pictures of both just in case." James told Victoria.

"I like the way you compromise." Victoria laughed putting her hands on James bicep.

I snickered with my hand covering my mouth to muffle the sounds of my laugh. Edward lead us to the gas station and we posed for our photo.

By the end of the day Edward and I had so much fun. Laughing and joking with each other like good friends. He was flirting with me throughout the day I'm sure of it. But what if he was just passing the time with me. At this point I liked him so much I'm pretty sure I'd be crushed if he didn't want to court me.

 **Till next time my lovely readers!**


	8. The night after the debut I

**Hello... So they kinda had a date the last chapter. Set up by the pixie Alice. And if you are an Alice fan she will be coming up alot more soon. I have always liked the character Rosalie maybe even more than I liked Bella.**

 **Who is your favorite twilight character and why? Review/comment and tell me. I'm curious.**

 **Enjoy!**

BPOV

Once we got home most of the rest of the couples were already there. Rosalie and her parents were at the house as well. Once Rosalie saw me she jumped up and ran over towards me.

"Bella, Edward you guys are finally back. Emmett has spoken to my father and asked if he could court me. Isn't that terrific. I could be your future sister-in-law Edward." Rosalie smiled, and jokingly nudged Edward's arm with her elbow.

Edward didn't look very happy though, his facial expression looked pensive and reserved.

"Emmett I hear congratulations are in order. May I speak to you, privately?" Edward said looking at Rose and I before walking over to where Emmett was standing. The lingering sent of Edward's cologne and the hurt expression on Rosalie's face were the only things left in his wake.

EPOV

I was a little angry. Emmett had a bad reputation when it came to women and I was worried he would hurt Rosalie by cheating on her. He didn't even come here to find a wife but yet it seemed he was going to get married before I was.

Not to mention I was having second thoughts about Bella. She was amazing and I knew if I asked for her hand she more than likely would say yes. But once we were married and she found out about my real job, stealing million dollar imported cars, I fear she may want a divorce. But, that's just it. Once she has knowledge of the organization she can never get out of our marriage. So essentially when if I married her I would be tricking her into this life. The problem is that I didn't think I could do that to her.

"Emmett what the hell is wrong with you? Why do you want to get married at all?" I asked him.

"Look I'm sorry but Rosie is amazing. I've never met another woman like her. She calls me out on my bullshit. She's sweet and soft." Emmett's eyes glazed over as he was talking about her.

Hold the phone.

Was this really my playboy brother?

"What about the organization?" I asked.

"What about it?" he sighed.

"Dude you know what! Once she says I do she will always be chained to you. Even if you cheat on her she can't escape." I huffed in annoyance at my oaf of a brother.

"I won't cheat on her." Emmett said raising his voice. "And besides yes she may get angry but she will get over it eventually because I'll spend everyday showing her how much I love her that she can't resist loving me back."

"You love Rosalie?" I scoffed.

"Yes, look, I know I barely know her but she's owned me since I saw her walking down those stairs in that white dress last night. Knowing I have met the perfect girl for me, I can't go on and live without her. It may be selfish on my part but I have to have her. Now If you excuse me I'm going to go find Rosalie and celebrate some more with my soon to be in-laws." Emmett said as he straightened his tie in the mirror.

"Hey" I said as Emmett turned back around facing me. "Congratulations man." I got up and gave him a hug.

"Thanks dude. I'm gonna need my best man." Emmett told me returning my man hug.

We walked out of the bedroom and heard Rosalie and Bella arguing.

"This is all your fault. You saw the way Edward looked at me. What did you tell him about me. Who knows what he's saying to Emmett right now." Rosalie yelled.

"I didn't say anything about you to Edward I promise. I have no idea why Edward reacted the way he did." Bella yelled back defending herself against Rosalie's wrath.

"Rosalie, Bella, you both need to calm down. I'm sure Bella would never try to hurt you by spreading lies to a suitor." Sarah, Rosalie's mother said looking warily at Bella.

"I really didn't say anything. Rose you are like my sister I wouldn't do that to you. Besides we don't even know why Edward looked angry it could be about anything." Bella said pleadingly.

Rosalie scoffed rolling her eyes.

"You know what forget about it. I've always been prettier than you and you've always been nothing more than a little jealous cow." Rosalie seethed.

Gasp were heard and I, along with the rest of the room were watching them go back and forth like a tennis match.

"Well the hair comes out and the gloves come off. A jealous cow? Really? Is that really where sixteen years of friendship has gotten us? Fine. You know what Rose, I hope you and Emmett get engaged and married." Bella said smirking "and I hope that on your wedding day your ass looks as fat as it did at junior prom."

Rosalie took her hand and slapped Bella across the cheek hard. Bella held her cheek for a second before slapping Rosalie across the cheek. A full fledged fight broke out between the girls. Everyone stood frozen in shock.

"I've got 5 on Bella." Victoria piped up.

"Your on." Maggie added.

"Shouldn't we break them up?" Alice said.

"No, they need this. They said a lot of mean things to each other that can't be taken back easily. Beating the crap out of each other will help them heal." Maggie said shrugging.

"Girls." Charles voice boomed loudly through the room causing Bella and Rosalie to stop. Both were breathing hard. Bella's plain white strapless bra was showing before she quickly righted her top. Her hair was wild and her lip was busted and swollen. Rosalie didn't look any better she has a slight cut near her cheek bone that looked like it was starting to swell.

"You think men are going to want a woman who fights like common trash. Look at yourselves. I know neither of you were raised to fist fight. I'm disappointed in both of you. Both of you have created and caused a negative reflection on our families. I can't believe after sixteen years of being attached at the hip that you would turn on each other so easily. What do you have to say for yourselves?" Charles reprimanded.

Both Bella and Rosalie kept their eyes down toward the floor only sparing a glance at Charles every once and a while. The girls looked shamefaced by Charles chastisement.

"I want to profusely apologize to everyone for my behavior. I acted in a way that was un-lady like and immature on my part. I'm very sorry Rose for physically hitting you, and what I said about junior prom. But I stand by what I told you. I would never say anything to anyone that would make it seem like you were anything less than awesome. Your my best friend, my sister, and I do love you." Bella spoke with watery eyes.

"I want to sincerely apologize to all of you for having to witness my violent behavior and for my callous comments toward Bella that are not true. Bella I'm so sorry. I don't know why I said these things. I have no excuses for hitting you. You will always be my best friend, sister, and better half no matter who I marry. I love you too." Rosalie finished both girls were crying and hugging each other.

These girls are crazy. One minute they are fighting to the death on the floor and the next they are hugging and crying.

But their fight, in a strange way made me feel but better about asking for Bella's hand in marriage. She got angry and acted irrationally. She was imperfect after all and that thought alleviated my fears.

I would ask her father tonight. I would ask him to make Isabella my wife busted, swollen lip and all.

 **yay!**


	9. Crooked Men

**CHESHIRE15 my loyal reader, thank you for reviewing this one's for you! **

**So Edward is asking Charles for Bella's hand!**

 **I'm glad the story is moving along. I want to get into Mobward.**

I would ask her father tonight. I would ask him to make Isabella my wife busted, swollen lip and all.

I couldn't help but smile to myself.

I looked at Emmett; his eyes were alight and a small smirk was threatening to turn into a grin. I had already known he wouldn't be fazed by the girl's fight.

"Charles, I was hoping I could have a word with you if that's alright?" I asked him stepping forward.

"Yeah. Come with me we can talk in my office." Charles replied looking back at the sobbing girls. He gestured his hands for me to follow him.

We walked into his office it looked very masculine with deep rich colors. Charles pointed to a burgundy leather chair across from his desk that was studded with gold pins along the front of the armrest. I sat down and was surprised at how comfortable it was; The leather was very soft.

"Look Edward I was told by my wife you might be expressing interest in Bells and I hope the fight hasn't caused you to change your mind. I think Bella is quite taken with you. You see….since Bella was a little girl all I ever wanted is to ensure her happiness. If she was ever to come to me and tell me she was displeased… with her treatment from her husband I would feel obligated to do something… drastic." Charles said placing a shotgun shell In front of me on his desk, a sinister smile gracing his face.

"I know a lot about you Edward. Who do you think gave your father the invitation to the debutante ball? I know all about the Cullen family and their… dealings. So tell me son, what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" Charles said before sitting back in his chair.

I didn't quite know what to think of Charles. He was an interesting individual. I was shocked that he already knew the true nature of my families business.

So he was the man my father had done business with my father in the past.

"Mr. Swan, I promise to love and cherish Isabella everyday that I have her with me. But I have to her in my life. She's like a breath of fresh air in my upside down world. I can't leave because I know some where deep down that I'll never be as happy with anyone else as I am with her. I don't want your permission to court her. I would like to humbly ask for her hand in marriage with your approval." I told him making sure I made eye contact with him.

Charles looked at me for a long while, I saw his mustache twitch before looking at me and nodding his head.

"You have my blessing to ask her for her hand. I will let Bella make the final decision." Charles said.

"Thank you sir. I would like Isabella to return to Chicago with me when I go back home." I spoke softly. I heard Charlie grumble. "Well, where is the ring?"

"I don't… I don't have one yet." I mumbled feeling foolish.

"Well I'd say you came unprepared." He said rubbing his face and smoothing his mustache with his fingers. "There is a Jewelry store about an hour from here. I suggest you and Emmett go tomorrow." He reached into his desk and pulled a business card out handing it to me. The card read Eclipse Jewelers. "Make sure to call them and let them know your coming, they have a few select pieces they only pull out for people with...deep pockets. But they are one of the best. They have a large selection so I'm sure you will find something." He told me getting up out of his chair. "One last thing," he stopped and turned to me. "Rosalie and Bella are best friends but they are very different girls. Bella has a weakness for unique one of a kind items, and she never wears anything too flashy. And Rosalie loves bling, the bigger the better. Hope that helps you boys tomorrow. Have a good night Edward." Charles left me sitting in his office. I looked back down at the card pulling out my cell phone I looked at the time it was close to 8 o'clock, I doubt they would still be open. But I tried calling anyway. The phone on the other line was ringing.

Good sign.

I was bouncing my knee waiting for someone to answer the phone.

"Eclipse Jewelers. Giovanni speaking."

"Hello, my name is Edward Cullen. My brother and I are in the market to purchase engagement rings."

"Good evening Mr. Cullen since you called me on my personal cell number I can only assume you received my number through a client of ours. May I ask which loyal client suggested you buy from us?"

"Charles Swan."

"Please tell Mr. Swan thank you for his recommendation, could you and your brother be here at 9 tomorrow morning? We normally open at 10 but I will open early for a friend a Charles Swan. You and your brother can have the store to yourselves for an hour."

"That would be wonderful. Thank you." I said.

"Tis no problem Mr. Cullen. See you tomorrow. Good bye."

"Good bye." I said hitting the end call button.

I leaned back in my chair. I could propose tomorrow night if I wanted.

Whew.

I needed to go get Emmett and tell him the plan for tomorrow.

Walking downstairs I could hear laughter. Bella, Rosalie, Maggie, Victoria, Bella's parents, and Rosalie's parents were watching home movies with my family.

In the video I see Bella and Rosalie. They look about six years old. They are sitting at a child's table and appear to be having a tea party.

Bella and Rose were sitting next to each other on the couch laughing at their younger selves; Both were sporting ice packs on their faces. It appears that they are well past their fight.

I started to watch the video with the girls.

Video:

Bella: I'm going to marry a doctor. He will kiss me like daddy kisses mom. Momma told me that one day I'll like that sort of thing, when I'm older.

Little Bella said with a serious face.

Rose: I'm going to marry a politician.

Bella: what's a politician?

Rose: I don't know. My aunt Debby told me that I should. She says they are crooked. But that they make lots of money and that you need lots of money to have nice things. I always see toys I want and daddy says I'm expensive so I'll probably have to marry someone crooked.

Little Bella looked alarmed.

Bella: Daddy tells me the same thing! I'll have to marry someone crooked too!

Rose: Don't worry. We will do it together. We will find crooked men. We will have money for toys. And then we will have lots of babies.

Bella: oh.. babies! Mom finally told me where they came from.

Little Bella whispered like it was a secret.

Rose: where?

Little Rose whispered back.

Bella: Mom said that daddies have a special baby seed and when the mommy loves the daddy a lot the daddy will give mommy the seed and plant it in her belly. And that's how babies are made.

Rose: how does the daddy get it in her belly?

Bella: I don't know maybe the mommy swallows the seed.

Both the little girls shrug and get up running off toward a large swing set before the camera shuts off.

"Oh my gosh. That is so embarrassing." Bella said. Her face was as red as a tomato.

Everyone was howling in laughter including myself.

"That. Was. Awesome." Emmett laughed out. Tears were rolling down his face.

I had tears rolling down my face as well.

Rosalie huffed and got up leaving the living room.

Bella followed.

Although, watching little Bella and Rose talk about marrying some one who was crooked… the irony was not lost on me. They would marry some one who was crooked. I just hoped when they found out their husbands were glorified thieves, they wouldn't react too badly. Things between Bella and I were going really well and I didn't want to take any steps back with her. I only wanted us to move forward. I sound pathetic, a lovesick fool.

Remembering about tomorrow I asked Emmett to meet me in the guest bedroom.

We were still chuckling over that video when we went inside the room.

"So I asked Charles for Bella's hand. He told me I had his blessing but get this he's the guy dad got the invitation for the debut ball from. He knows about he underground world." I said.

"Congrats by the way. So dad has had dealings with Charles in the past? I never thought to ask what he does for a living. But I assume he has a good job look at his house." Emmett said pointing around.

"Thanks. Anyway he gave me a business card to a Jewelry store nearby and I figured you would want to go with me to buy a ring for Rosalie." I told him.

"Oh yeah that's great. I thought I'd have to wait until we got back to Chicago." Emmett said with a big grin. "Hey I think we should let James and Liam know about tomorrow. I bet they will want to come with us. Maggie already has Liam completely whipped, and don't get me started on James with Victoria, that guy is a goner for sure." Emmett told me standing up from where he was sitting on the bed.

"Okay, we have to leave by 8 tomorrow morning to get there by 9. Apparently the owner is opening up the store an hour early exclusively for us."

"Sweet. I'll go let them know." Emmett said walking out of the guest bedroom.

I hope that I can find the perfect ring tomorrow. Since we would be waking up early tomorrow I figured I better call it an early night. I tugged my pants off and had my shirt halfway over my head when I heard a gasp.

Bella was standing by the door staring at me in my underwear. I think I saw her package check me. I guess she realized where she had been staring because she covered her eyes.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know you were already getting ready for bed." She said as she rushed out the door.

Pulling on some pajama pants and a t-shirt I left my room to go find her. I passed Rose and Emmett sitting on the couch talking.

"Rose, have you seen Bella?"

"Umm… I think she ran upstairs for just a second." Rose said twirling a piece of her hair, reentering her conversation with Emmett.

Okay.

I went up the stairs and heard music playing from Bella's bedroom. I knocked softly and could of sworn I heard Bella say come in. Opening the door slowly I saw Bella bare back she had nothing but panties. The image was engraved in my brain. I knew she was going to have a great body from the clothes she wears but to see her standing before me in a less clothed intimate way… I wanted to reach out and touch her incredibly soft skin.

I closed the door before she saw me; that would have been embarrassing for both of us. I needed a shower, a cold one.

I walked back down stairs Rosalie was saying goodnight to Emmett. He had a goofy smile of his face. Rosalie planted a quick peck on his cheek and bounded for the stairs. Her cheeks had a slight pink tint to them once she saw that I had seen them.

She walked up the stairs and I waited until she got to the top before turning around to Emmett.

"What did James and Liam say? Are they going to go tomorrow?" I asked him.

"Go where?" Emmett said.

This is why I was next in line to take over for our father.

Now you know.

"Are you for real? Engagement ring shopping?" I hissed. I could see the light bulb go off in his brain.

"Shit! I forgot to ask them. I came out and Rose looked so cute with her swollen cheek."

"Go ask them. I'm going to bed. I'll see you tomorrow morning."

 **tell me your thoughts... do you think Bella will flip when she finds out what Edward does for a living?**


	10. Diamonds and Sweet Champange

**disclaimer: I don't own twilight or its characters.**

 **So Edward's going ring shopping. If you message me your email I can send you visuals of all the rings and the wedding dresses coming up.**

 **Read, Review and Enjoy!**

Bella POV

The sound of birds chirping on the outside of my window brought me out of my slumber.

I slid down to the end of my bed careful not to wake Maggie or Rose who had passed out beside me on my huge king sized bed. I looked over and saw Victoria sleeping on the trundle bed and Alice asleep on the day bed my dad had purchased just for sleepovers.

We had asked Alice hang out with us last night so we could get to know her a little better. She was amazing. She had a lot of energy but I liked that about her. It made me have more energy.

I quietly tip toed out of my bedroom and made my way down the stairs. I paused when I heard the sound of Emmett's voice. I listened. It sounded like all the guys already were up downstairs.

"So what kind of ring do you think I should get Victoria? What if I get her one she doesn't like? Are you sure this Eclipse place has good rings?" James said.

RING?! OH MY GOD! Victoria is getting engaged!

"Honey, I'm sure whatever ring you get her she will love. You shouldn't stress about it. When you see the right ring you will know it." Esme said. I loved how maternal she was even with children that didn't belong to her.

"This is so exciting I can't believe you are all looking for engagement rings today. That's four weddings! James, Liam, I already called your mother's Tanya and Irina. I told them all about the girls and what good choices they were for you. They are so excited to meet their new daughter-in-laws."

FOUR WEDDINGS!

I gasped but regained my senses quickly. I made my way into the kitchen and pretended to act shocked that they were already there.

"What are you guys doing up so early? It's only…" I looked at the clock. "7:15"

"Oh we have some business to take care of this morning so we probably won't be back until later." Edward replied smoothly. I saw his coffee mug was empty.

"Good morning. Can I make you another cup of coffee?" I smiled sweetly at him gesturing to his empty mug.

"Oh… yes please."

I took his mug and refilled it with fresh coffee. Reaching over I grabbed the sugar and cream. I put 3 teaspoons of sugar and 2 teaspoons of cream. I could feel his eyes on me watching me make it.

"Here you go." I gave him the mug.

He took a small sip. "It's perfect. How did you know how I liked my coffee?"

I blushed. "Um.. when we went to the diner I watched you doctor your coffee. So… so that I would know how you liked it."

"Awe how cute is that? You two are so cute together." Esme said clapping her hands together.

This made me blush more and I hid my face behind Edward's back causing the rest of the room to laugh.

"It's not really a big deal. I was just simply being observant." I said putting away the cream and sugar.

"Well, I think it is nice that you even cared." Edward said placing a kiss on the side of my forehead. I smiled up at him. I wanted so badly to have a real kiss to feel his lips on mine.

Clearing my throat I turned to Esme. "Since the guys will be gone I guess we could have a girls day today."

"We could go shopping." She suggested.

I nodded my head.

"We could or if you would rather… there is a spa 20 minutes away from here that could probably fit us in this morning. We could spend the morning and afternoon relaxing, eating strawberries and drinking champagne. It can be your choice as our guest." I shrugged.

"No, no…I like your idea better." Esme said laughing.

"I'll go give them a call and see if they can fit us in."

I called them and they said they could fit us in. I may have told them we had 'The Esme Cullen' in our group. After hearing this they told me that our group would have complimentary VIP service. That meant when we got there we would be treated like gold. And the best staff they had would be asked to tend to us. Which was a good thing because if I had my way Edward would be proposing to me tonight and I wanted to look beautiful.

I went back downstairs just in time to see Edward leaving.

"I hope everything works out with your…. Business stuff today." I said laughing.

He flashed me a grin and gave me another kiss on my forehead.

"I'm sure everything will work out just fine. I'll see you later."

"Bye. Have a good day gentlemen." I said waving to the guys as they loaded up into two different cars.

An hour and a half later all the women were miraculously dressed and headed toward the spa. Rosalie's mom Sarah, Victoria's mom Jennifer, and Maggie's mom Abigail met us over at the spa. So we had…..

BELLA (ME)

ROSALIE

MAGGIE

VICTORIA

ESME

ALICE

RENEE

SARAH

JENNIFER

AND ABBIGAIL

10 ladies enjoying massages and facials I couldn't get a facial because of my lip. Rosalie got me good. But she couldn't get one either because of her cheek so her and I went out to the hot tub and soaked for a while to pass the time. They kept bringing out champagne and strawberries to us. It was around my fourth glass of champagne that I spilled the beans.

"Rosalie. I…" hiccup "I has to tell you somethin' you can'ts tell anybody." I put my finger over my lip. I ushered her to come closer. "the guys…. I heard them" hiccup "I heard em this mornin' they were talking about buying" hiccup "rings" I said pointing to my ring finger.

"What?!" Rose shrieked.

"Tell me everything." She demanded.

"Okay so apparently they are…" hiccup "going to Eclipse. James was talking about it" hiccup "and was worried they wouldn't have a…" hiccup "Good enough ring for Vicky."

"Ugh….Bella that doesn't mean they are all buying rings."

"let me" hiccup "finish."

"Well hurry your drunk ass up. You can't even finish a sentence without hiccupping." Rose huffed.

"Esme… she said something about four weddings." hiccup "I'm telling you we are going to be" hiccup "sisters for real."

"We need to go dress shopping!" Rosalie exclaimed knocking the tray of strawberries into the hot tub.

"Now look who's the drunk ass." I said pointing to the strawberries bobbing in the water.

Scooping the strawberries out of the hot tub. We started talking about wedding dress styles. I already knew I wanted a fit and flare.

3rd POV

Alice was the first one to get done with her facial. Adorned in a white fluffy robe she walked to the hot tub area and saw Bella and Rose sitting in the chairs around the fire pit. They were both on their smart phones. Quietly, Alice walked up behind them to see what they were doing.

"Why are you looking at wedding dresses?" Alice asked them.

"Ahhhh!" Bella screamed dropping her phone. Bella put her hand over her heart and bent down to pick up her cell phone.

"Just for fun." Rosalie replied.

"Well I wanna see. Scoot over. Which one do you like?" Alice asked.

"Well Rosalie likes the mermaid. And I like the fit and flare style." Bella said showing Alice her phone.

"Really? I would of thought that it would be the other way around. Well… just promise me when you girls go to try on dresses that both at least try each style. I think you would be surprised." Alice said with a smirk. "Ooh… is that champagne. May I have some?"

Bella handed Alice a champagne flute and filled it for her.

"So Alice… what do you think our chances are of becoming sisters?" Rosalie asked.

"Emmett is courting you... So I'd say your chances are pretty good right now. That's why people date right?" Alice said taking a sip of her champagne.

"Shut up." Bella mouthed to Rosalie wearing a murderous glint in her chocolate orbs.

Rosalie just rolled her eyes and drank her champagne. The girls eventually fell into a conversation about the latest trends this upcoming season.

Meanwhile….. At Eclipse Jewelers

Charles and Carlisle decided to accompany the boys this morning as they set out to search for engagement rings.

"Charles you were able to come along with Mr. Cullen… how wonderful to see you. I hear congratulations are in order for your dear, sweet, Isabella. She debuted this year, no?" Giovanni asked in a thick Italian accent.

"Yes she did. My baby girl is now a woman." Charles grumbled.

"This reminds me, I have a gift for her." Giovanni rushed off and brought back a lavender gift bag and a square velvet box. He opened the box towards Charles and revealed a white gold diamond bangle. It had a channel setting and every other diamond was a heart shape.

"Tell her tis much better than Tiffany's." Giovanni closed the box and put it in the gift bag. He handed the bag to Charles.

"You know she's going to say it's too much." Charles said accepting the gift bag.

"I know… It's a prototype. The first finished channel set bangle piece I have designed. It is one of a kind but If it will make her feel better tell her the payment is a little shout to her favorite Jewelry store via social networking and she can tell me anything that could be improved or just come and tell me how much she loves it." Giovanni smiled.

"Okay. So which of you spoke to me on the phone?" Giovanni asked.

"that would be me." Edward came forward and shook Giovanni's hand.

"Pleasure to meet you Mr. Cullen. Tell me about the young lady you plan to marry."

"Oh… I plan to marry Isabella Swan." Edward told Giovanni.

"Why didn't you say so sooner." Giovanni said rushing to the back room.

He came back holding a ring. "Bella comes here every few weeks to play dress up and almost every single time she ask me to try this ring on. She wears it around the store and even comes behind the counter to help other customers if we are super busy. And every time she leaves the store she sighs giving the ring back to me and begs me not to sell it." Giovanni said softly.

He handed the ring to Edward to examine.

"This ring is very unique as is Isabella. It has a vintage feel. The center stone is 1.24 carats and has a total carat weight of 2.04 carats. The center stone is highlighted by custom cut blue sapphires and is surrounded by pave set round diamonds for an art-deco look. I can let you think on it if you need too. Or we can look at other rings if you would prefer."

"I'll take a minute." Edward said motioning for his dad to come over.

"Okay who is next?" Giovanni asked.

Emmett walked over to him, sat down and started telling Giovanni all about his Rosie.

"Rosalie Hale?" Giovanni questioned.

"Yeah. Did she ever come and try rings on too?" Emmett asked with a hopeful look.

"Your future wife has expensive taste. I hope you came with deep pockets my friend." Emmett paled a little at Giovanni words.

Giovanni went to the back room and came back with four rings. Each ring was big enough to land a rocketship on it.

"Here you are. Anyone of these rings will make her happy. She loves them all."

"Edward how are you my friend? Do you want to look at any other rings?" Giovanni asked.

"No...no. This is perfect for Bella. I'll take it."

"wonderful! You are sure to take Isabella's breath away when she sees this ring. I'm sure of it. Now when you and Bella are officially a couple come back and I'll set you both up with wedding bands."

"Hey you wouldn't happen to know Victoria Hunter?" James asked Giovanni

"or Maggie Fitzgerald?" Liam added.

"You mean to tell me you are all becoming engaged to those four? Be careful dear friends. Nothing but trouble can come from those four girls united together." Giovanni laughed. "I thought Rosalie and Bella together was bad enough as it is." He mumbled.

"Sorry my apologies, yes Victoria loves pear shaped diamonds and Maggie likes the clean, uncluttered look, so plain solitaire diamonds for her. Maybe a bezel setting for Maggie I have a few over this way. And James I have one that Victoria will love."

Giovanni rushed around helping the boys. Jasper saw some earrings he knew Alice would love and picked them up. Finally after 45 minutes we were ready to check out.

REGISTAR TOTALS:

Edward $13,619.63 2.04 cttw vintage bezel set art-deco diamond and blue sapphire engagement ring.

James $16,989.32 2.70 cttw pear shaped solitaire with baguettes adorning both sides.

Liam $11,237.76 1.86 cttw round brillant bezel set solitaire

Emmett $24,723.16 3.24 cttw round brillant cut center stone with a square halo setting.

Jasper $2,013.56 white gold lever back 2 cttw diamond earrings.

(Carat Total Weight= cttw)

On the way home the guys complained about who got to propose first.

"I think I should. I'm the whole reason we went to the debutante ball in the first place." Edward said.

"Yeah thanks for that by the way but no one cares. I think we should just grab our girl and go for it. They can throw like one huge party for all the couples together." James said.

"I'm not sure guys. Women don't usually like to share their spot light with other women." Carlisle added.

"Dad tell these asshats that I should go first." Edward said.

"No. I want to propose to Rosie tonight." Emmett whined.

"Why don't you all spend the rest of the day planning and then take the girls out to dinner individually and propose. They will be excited to go home and share the news and thrilled that they will soon be family through marriage. But please you guys are about as bad as the females. Carlisle would you like to go to the country club with me while they figure their shit out?" Charles said.

"Sounds like a plan to me."

Edward, Liam, Emmett, and James stayed quiet the rest of the trip back. They had some planning to do.

 **Is anyone else really for them to be married yet? I am.**


	11. In the moment

**I do not own twilight or it's characters.**

 **I think this has been my favorite chapter so far.** **Hope you enjoy it.**

3rd POV

Edward was bouncing his knee at the dinner table. It was something he did when he was anxious.

Usually Edward was very calm and collected. But the velvet ring box in his suit jacket had him out of sorts.

"You look very beautiful tonight Bella."

"Thank you Edward. You look very handsome as well."

This was about the extent of their conversation so far. The tension between the young couple even made the waiter feel awkward.

Bella was nervous. She was resisting the urge to bite her nails. Earlier this morning Bella had been very excited about the prospect of becoming engaged. But now that they are seated at a popular restaurant well known for it's romantic atmosphere it all suddenly became very real.

Every second that ticked by felt like minutes. Neither one of them talking, not even risking a glance at each other. Bella's conscience was eating at her. If she hadn't been so nosy this morning she would be none the wiser right now; but instead she knew a proposal was possible. It suddenly became clear that she herself had to answer an important question; one that she hadn't thought to ask herself.

Did she want to become Edward's wife?

She developed a pros and cons list in her head. Pros were he is handsome, sweet, kind, caring, he obviously had a decent job and could provide. She loved the way his touch affected her. He had gorgeous green eyes, and came from a wonderful family. As she furthered her list she realized she had yet to find one reason she shouldn't jump at becoming his wife. The answer hadn't shocked her in the least. She wanted to be with Edward. And any decent wife wouldn't leave her husband out to dry much like she was doing to Edward by her closed off, nervous demeanor. She had to fix this and fix it fast.

Bella could only assume how Edward felt right now especially if he was planning to ask her.

"I overheard James talking this morning. He was talking about proposing to Victoria." Bella blurted out.

Edward eyebrows rose up upon hearing Bella's outburst.

"I didn't say anything to Victoria though. But, I might have told Rosalie. Okay, I did tell Rose." Bella said biting her bottom lip.

Edward stayed silent and Bella took a deep breath before continuing.

"I'm very sorry. It wasn't my intention to ease drop on your conversation. And I understand if you change your mind and want to find some else who isn't nosy. But I'm hoping you will appreciate honesty. Edward, I don't know what our future holds or where we will be in three, five, ten years but I hope we will be exactly where we are right now, which is together. I want a marriage that is honest and open. I want a husband who is also a friend; some one I can share and confide in, and in turn they share and confide in me. I want a real marriage, with all the good and bad that comes along with it. My point for telling you this is because when, and if the time comes… and you feel like asking me to marry you, I want you to know what I expect from you… What I will expect from our union."

Bella grew concerned with Edward's silence. She wished she could read his mind at this exact moment. After what seemed like forever Edward finally spoke.

"All the things you have said I want as well… I want much more than a trophy wife. I want someone I can come home to after a hard day and rant too. I want someone who loves me more than my wallet... I crave someone who connects with me on a physical level as well as a mental one. I need this person in my life Bella."

Edward got up and slid his chair over to Bella's side of the table before sitting back down.

At this moment Edward was thankful he requested they have a secluded table away from prying eyes.

Edward cleared his throat before continuing. "I spent the majority of the day trying to come up this ridiculously romantic sappy speech. But… then I realized, instead of reading you poetry… which I'm sure would been horribly romantic." He chuckled quietly. "I could be myself and give you something from me. Not something regurgitated that others have wrote."

Bella gave a quiet laugh before adding. "And it saves you from having to memorize a poem."

"Oh yeah, that too. You caught that did you?" Edward laughed. "See this is why I need you in my life. It's only been 3 days and you already know me so well. Imagine where we will be in a year from now."

Looking deeply into Bella's eyes Edward took out a black velvet box from his jacket. He moved his chair out of the way and slowly he bent down until he was on one knee in front of Bella.

"Isabella, all of the things I ever needed or wanted in a wife I have found in the form of you. In your kindness, your big heart, your gentleness, sharp wit, and let's not forget the soft curves of your body." Edward said laughing when Bella blushed. "There's that beautiful blush. I need it all Bella, all of you. Isabella Marie Swan, would you do me the extraordinary honor of becoming my wife?"

Isabella's eyes were shiny with tears threatening to spill over. In the moment, she found she could hardly contain all the emotions she was feeling at once.

"Yes." Bella breathed out.

Edward smiled and almost had the ring box completely open before snapping it shut.

"You didn't talk to Giovanni recently have you? Is the ring at least going to be a surprise?" Edward asked.

Bella's laughed before playfully swatting Edwards shoulder.

"No, I don't know what ring you choose. But I'm sure it will be beautiful."

"Okay just making sure. How about you close your eyes, turn your head away and I will put the ring on your finger."

Laughing Bella did as told.

Edward quickly slid his chair back towards Bella and sat down. Carefully, he took the ring from the box and gently slid the ring on Bella's slender finger.

"Okay, you can look."

Bella looked at the ring and gasped before the emotions of the event won out and the flood gates opened.

"How, how did you get this?" Bella said through her tears.

"I'm confused I bought it. Do you not like it?"

"Oh Edward. No, I absolutely love it. But…well… this is going to sound silly and childish but I used to go to Eclipse and try this ring on." Bella blushed.

"I know Giovanni told me while we were there. He also told me you use to beg him not to sell it."

"I know but that's just the thing. I went there three weeks ago and he told me it had been sold to a couple while he was out of the store running errands." Bella said wiping her tears away with Kleenex she had in her purse.

"I guess Giovanni lied to you. Maybe with the debutante ball coming up he knew your suitor would come in to buy it for you. I'm actually thankful he did. I got to see the shock and amazement on your face when you saw your ring. I wasn't sure I was going to get to see that this morning when I purchased THE ring you were already in love with." Edward hugged me kissing my forehead.

"What a cruel joke." Bella frowned slightly before the light caught her ring and turned her frown into a wide smile.

"Thank you. It's the ring of my dreams." Bella leaned over to kiss Edward's cheek the same time Edward turned his head to kiss Bella's cheek and both Edward's and Bella's lips met for the first time.

Shocked Bella quickly pulled back touching her lips. She could still feel a slight tingling from his lips touching hers.

"Bella, I'm sorry."

"Edward…"

"It was an accident."

"Edward…"

"I was just going to kiss your cheek." Edward stammered.

"EDWARD! Please stop talking and kiss me again."

Edward reached out and gently caressed the nape of Bella's neck moving her long silky hair away. Slowly bringing her head toward his Edward captured Bella's lips with his own.

Yes, in the moment Edward was very thankful he had requested a secluded table. Far… Far…Far away from prying eyes.

 **So...what did you think?**


	12. Party killer

**Don't own twilight or its characters blah blah blah...**

 **Okay I'm so excited this story was published on Tuesday of this week. It's only been out for a 4 days and already has over 4,000 views! That is awesome. Also, I'm from the U.S. and I see I have many readers from different countries which is beyond cool. So Hello to everyone reading this story. The writer is absolutely nothing without the readers.**

 **Read and Review...**

Edward and Bella left the restaurant cuddled close together with wide smiles adorning their faces. The heated kiss they shared seemed to have thawed any awkwardness the couple had experienced prior.

Bella and Edward walked hand in hand along the sidewalk heading towards their car. The summer night air was still quite warm with a light breeze blowing every now and then.

"So I have another surprise for you." Edward said pausing on the side walk.

"Oh yeah? What's that?" Bella said while putting her arms around his neck.

Edward smiled running his hands up and down her arms. Leaning down and giving her a quick peck on the lips.

"Okay."

Kiss*

"I have to tell you."

Kiss*

"Bella…"

Kiss*

"I'm sorry. I don't think I can stop." Bella sighed resting her head briefly against my chest. "What do you have to tell me?"

"Alright…. We weren't the only couple to get engaged tonight. Victoria, Rosalie, and Maggie got engaged tonight as well. Which, I'm sure you probably already assumed." Edward looked toward Bella for acknowledgement. Bella nodded her head and Edward continued. "Well, our mother's and father's are at Rosalie's house with half the town. They are throwing us all an engagement party."

Bella looked down at her black dress and frowned. "I need to go home first and switch dresses."

It took about twenty minutes to get back home but they were about 45 minutes ahead of schedule so everything was running smoothly.

They pulled into the driveway of Bella's home.

"It will literally take two minutes. I'm just going to run in and change so leave the car running." Bella said dashing out of the car.

Fifteen minutes later Bella walked out the front door. Her dress was a two piece. The top hung off her shoulders and was wrapped near the bust showing just a little cleavage. It came down to he top of her waist. You could see just a sliver of her stomach before the skirt started. The bottom was a full white tulle skirt that came down to her mid calves. She paired with pointed toed white heels that had straps across the ankles.

Bella had pinned half her hair up and it had been teased a little with hairspray to make it appear messy. When she moved a certain way you could see little tiny diamonds strategically placed throughout her hair.

Edward, upon seeing her got out of the car and kissed her soundly.

"Bella, you look beautiful." Edward said taking in her beauty pausing a second to long at her cleavage.

"I can take a picture for you if you'd like?" Bella smirked.

"Uhh… hell yeah I'd like that." Edward said pulling out his phone.

Rolling her eyes Bella told Edward. "Ugh… your such a man. Come on, we must get to our engagement party."

"I don't want too. I'm not ready to share you yet." Edward pouted.

"I'm not ready to share you either." Bella said putting her hands on the sides of his face. "But sooner or later I'll more than likely go back to Chicago with you leaving my parents behind and they would be very sad if I didn't show up for my engagement party."

"Your right." Edward said leading Bella to the passenger side on the car. "Alright mi' lady your chariot awaits." Opening the car door Edward helped Bella get in, careful not to shut her skirt in he door.

BPOV

We were the first couple to arrive at the Hale's house. Since arriving we had been hugged, kissed, photographed, and congratulated by tons of people. It seemed that the whole town showed up.

"When we get back to Chicago we have to go through this all over again." Edward whispered in my ear.

"Excellent…" I sighed.

I was not looking forward to doing this all over again.

"What's wrong babe?" Edward asked.

I loved when he called me babe. That one little word lifted my spirits.

"Nothing. I'm just tired from today and the party has only just started. I don't mean to be grumpy."

"Bella, I told you earlier I want every part of you, including the grumpy parts too." Edward said kissing my cheek. "Just as long as you put up with my bad moods too."

"What!? I have to put up with your bad moods as well? I don't know Edward I think that could be a deal breaker." I said smiling at him.

"Hey, I'm not that bad."

"Of course not. Would you like another beer? I'm thinking about snagging a flute of champagne." I asked gesturing to his empty bottle.

"Yeah. I'll go with you. I'm honestly terrified to be left alone in his room. If it's not the girls crowding me it's the death glares I'm getting from the other guys."

"Your not the only one getting death glares. I'm been doing a good bit of glaring myself. Some of these girls look like they want to eat you. And it's getting on my nerves. I'm about ready to snap."

"I quite like possessive Bella. She's sexy." Edward said putting his nose into the side of my neck.

It didn't matter how he touched me, it all made me feel drunk.

"Bella, aren't you going to introduce your fiancé to me." Jessica Stanley asked. She looked Edward up and down spending a little bit too much time on his crotch. She flashed him what I can assume is a seductive smile but it just made her look cheap.

"Of course, Edward darling this is Jessica Stanley. Jessica this is Edward Cullen." I said.

"Oh he needs no introduction everyone knows who the Cullen's are." Jessica smiled at him.

"Pleasure to meet you." Edward said shaking her hand.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to stare but the pictures I've seen of you don't do you justice." Jessica said placing her hand on his upper arm.

That's it!

I've had it!

"Oh I know." I told her placing my hand on his other arm. I turned his head with my free hand and kissed him on the lips.

"Isn't he sexy?" I said smiling at her.

Her eyes widened in shock and she dropped her hand from her arm. I grabbed the back of his neck and gave him a more heated kiss this time.

"Tell him how sexy he is." I smiled sinisterly at her.

She scampered off. Satisfied, I turned back to Edward. He had a smirk on his face.

"Let's talk about how sexy you are." Edward said nuzzling my neck. Placing kisses behind my ear.

"Mmmm… that feels so good." I moaned.

"Just wait until we're married. I'm going to make you feel a spectrum of amazing and wonderful things." He whispered in my ear.

I don't know if it was his words, or the tone of his voice, or the way his hot breath glided across my neck; but It always seemed to give me goose bumps.

"I'm gonna to hold you to that." I said smiling at him. I needed to lighten the air. Things between us were moving very fast and although I loved this new development of him kissing me, and touching me, I knew better. I would have to make sure nothing serious happened from now until the wedding.

"I'm here! Now the party can start!" Emmett's booming voice sounded over the room.

Saved by the Emmett.

"Finally Rose and Emmett are here." I said at the same time Edward said. "Took them long enough."

"Let's go talk to them. I want to see what lovely rock Rose has on her finger." I told Edward.

"Rose." I shouted.

"Bella." I could hear her shout back through the crowd.

I finally saw Rose she was dressed in a tight floor length white dress that had a high neckline and was completely backless. She looked elegant and sexy. Her long blonde hair was finger waved with the left side pinned up with her diamond flower barrette her dad had bought her for graduation. The diamonds were tiny and clustered but it's real diamonds in a hair clip so who cares?! She had deep red lipstick on. I found myself a little envious of her old Hollywood glamor. ((If I could choose someone to play Rosalie it would be Blake Lively. Although I do love Nikki Reed she's twilight and this is Debutante.;))

Maybe I should of put that much effort into my out fit for tonight.

Emmett and Rose approached us.

"Wow, you look gorgeous."

"You look gorgeous."

Rose and I said in unison. Laughing at how similar our brains work.

"Okay let me see that ring girl." I asked holding out my hand.

By the code of women… everywhere it is a good social practice to rave and fawn over a newly engaged women's ring.

"Emmett good job. It's gorgeous Rose!" I said admiring her ring.

Rose's hand looked like a disco ball. Her main diamond had to be at least 2 carats with another carat worth of diamonds surrounding it. It was a beautiful ring. It was just a little too common for my taste.

"Now let me see yours." Rose said excitedly.

I showed her my hand and she gasped.

"I thought Giovanni sold that ring weeks ago." Rose said with a questioning tone.

"I know so did I. Edward thinks that maybe since the debutante ball was coming up and I could have a suitor soon that Giovanni lied to me so I would be surprised. I still can't believe we're engaged!"

"We're going to be sisters." Rose gushed.

"I know! Speaking of sisters. Where is Alice?" I asked scanning the room for the raven haired pixie.

"I saw her earlier but she was already drunk as a skunk so she's probably passed out somewhere." Edward said.

"Yes, she will be upset she passed out tomorrow. I hope it's okay but I put her upstairs in your bedroom Rose." Jasper said joining our group.

We talked and chatted for a few minutes before Maggie, Liam, and Victoria ran inside the house.

"There you are. We thought you might of gotten lost." Rosalie said jokingly.

"Emmett, Edward, we have a problem. Let's go find Carlisle." Liam said as the guys rushed off.

Victoria was biting her nails and her eyes looked like she was a million miles away, her pear shaped diamond engagement ring sparkling on her finger. I saw part of her dress was torn slightly and her knee was scraped.

"Victoria."

"Victoria what happened to your knee?" Rose asked concerned.

"It's James."

"What? Where is James? Did he do this to you?" I asked.

"We had just left the restaurant when it happened." Victoria whispered.

"When what happened?" I asked softly. Victoria had silent tears falling down her face.

I was scared.

I had never seen Victoria show so much raw emotion.

I saw Carlisle, Liam, Edward, and Emmett making their way out the front door.

Turning back to Victoria I tried to ask her again.

"Victoria, what happened to James?"

"He's been arrested." Victoria breathed out.

 **cliffhanger. As a reader I hate cliff hangers but as a writer I can see why they are necessary.**


	13. Coffee with a dash of jail bird

**disclaimer: I don't own twilight for the rights to its characters.**

BPOV

I couldn't sleep.

I was just laying in my bed with my eyes closed. I looked over to where Victoria was sleeping, I felt so horrible for her. Rosalie had snagged a sleeping pill out of her mother's vanity cabinet to give her.

We kept the whole ordeal quiet. It would have been humiliating for Victoria to tell people her fiancé had been arrested.

A few life lessons that we had learned was…

1.) You do not air your dirty laundry for everyone to talk about.

2.) If you are having problems in your marriage/relationship you do not tell anyone unless you know 100% that the person could be trusted.

Many wives and girlfriends have been screwed over because of telling information to some one they viewed as a friend. The friend then takes advantage of these problems by using them to get closer to her boyfriend/husband.

I looked at the clock it read 5:42 a.m.

Ugh… I guess I can get up out of bed now. Caffeine would definitely be needed. I crawled out of bed and went into the kitchen to start a pot of coffee. Normally I wouldn't drink coffee, but I don't think I could function today without it.

I poured my coffee adding tons of cream and sugar to it. Curious I went to the room Edward had been sleeping in and found his bed empty. So he probably had a long night too.

I heard a car pull into the driveway. They must be home now. Hopefully James would be with them. I grabbed another mug and poured Edward some coffee, fixing it the way he liked it.

The side door that connected to the garage opened and Emmett walked in. He was tip toeing through the house. Edward came in next. I put my finger over my lips gesturing for him to be quiet. Slowly, I walked behind Emmett and said. "Hey Mr. Stealthy, want some coffee?"

Emmett jumped holding his hand against his chest. "Don't do that. I thought you were Rosalie for a second."

"Are you afraid of Rosalie?" I asked laughing.

"Hey, she can be scary. She's going to be my wife I don't want to be in the dog house before I'm even married."

I saw James come in next followed by Carlisle and Liam. Thank goodness.

"Oh your not in the dog house but I know someone who is." I said walking to give Edward the coffee I had made him. "Jail bird over there is in deep." I pointed to James with my coffee mug in my hand. Emmett looked over at James and gave him a sympathetic smile.

"Yeah, how is she?" James asked sticking his hands in his pockets.

"Well, we had to drug her last night so she would sleep. Her fiancé was arrested on the night of her engagement party. She cried. I've known Victoria for fifteen years, and in those fifteen years I've only seen her cry once. I thought you might of had died." I told James. He hung his head down in shame. I set my coffee mug down and walked over to him. I put my hands on his shoulders and he looked up at me.

"I'm not trying to make you feel guilty. If it means anything to you, I'm happy you are home. I also know Victoria might be upset about this but it will pass and you both will be just fine. Weather the storm together and you will come out stronger in the end." I patted his arm and he gave me a small smile. I hope it made him feel just a little better.

I walked back over to Edward when I heard he stairs creak.

"James?" Victoria's voice sounded through the hall.

Ut oh….

All I saw was a flash of red as Victoria launched herself into James arms. She hugged him tight and pulled away leaving kisses on his cheeks.

Well I didn't expect her to be that understanding.

Victoria hugged him again. "I'm so glad your are home." She said.

She pulled back and looked into his eyes smiling sweetly she said. "You ever make me feel that scared again and I'll brand you with a hot fire poker while you're sleeping." James paled.

There's my girl I've know for so long. She's got a sick sense of humor but I love her more because of it.

She kissed James one more time before heading back upstairs to change.

"Awe.. she let you off easy." I told him while sipping my coffee. I snickered when he started looking a little green.

"Okay I'm going to get ready for the day. See you guys later." I gave Edward a kiss before bounding up the stairs.

 **sorry the chapter is so short. We have a some things come up on the home front.**


	14. Lunch at Quod Lupus

**All rights go to Stephanie Meyers as the author and creator of the twilight saga.**

 **READ AND ENJOY**

 **unfortunately this is mainly a filler chapter.**

BPOV

"You know what I think we should do?" Maggie asked.

"What's that?" I asked raking through dresses on the racks in the bridal store we were checking out.

"We should have a wedding month!"

"Okay I'll bite…What's a wedding month?" I asked.

"So we pick a month all four of us like and then one of gets married each week. One month, 4 weeks, 4 weddings. Bridal Month Blowout." Maggie said holding her hands up for a climatic effect.

Chuckling at her antics, I raked through a few more dresses before pausing.

"I don't know Maggie. I can see the appeal. But we would have to run it by the men first and Rose and Victoria." I told her.

Her idea of a wedding month didn't seem like such a bad idea. We could all get our weddings over rather quickly. I know I didn't want to wait a long time until I married Edward. I was ready to become Mrs. Edward Cullen. I'm sure if the four of us pulled together we could easily whip up four weddings back to back in a big city like Chicago.

Oh yeah, the guys dropped that bomb on us last week. The day that James got out of jail they told us they had to return to Chicago sooner than they had planned. We, and when I say, "we" I mean us girls. We are supposed to fly out to Chicago this Friday to meet up with the guys.

"Call Rose and Victoria. Tell them to meet us for lunch." Maggie told me taking over the dress section I had been combing through.

I whipped out my cell phone and saw I had a text message from Edward.

Miss you lots. Can't wait until Friday. -E

I bit my bottom lip to keep my goofy smile at bay before I sent my reply.

Miss you too. Friday can't come fast enough. -B

Hitting send, I scrolled through my past text with Victoria and clicked on her name which gave me a call option. I pressed the green phone and waited.

RING* RING* RING* RING*

Ugh…..pick up the phone Victoria.

RING* RING*

"What's up loser?" Victoria's voice sounded through my phone.

"Is that anyway to answer your phone? What did your mother teach you?" I reprimanded jokingly.

"Ah, she taught me to save my manners for important people. My sarcasm and sharp tongue are my dominant personality traits. My mother did the best she could with what she had to work with." Victoria said nonchalantly.

Rolling my eyes I said, "Well I wanted you to meet Mags and I for lunch. In a hour."

"Lunch? Let me check my calendar… okay I can do lunch but I have to be back by three. There is a wall in my house I haven't stared at yet." Victoria said.

"Oh good then while you take a break from staring at your walls phone Rose and bring her with you to lunch. Meet us at….hold on a second." I told Victoria putting my hand over the speaker.

"Maggie where did you want to do lunch?" I asked turning to look at her.

"Let's do lunch at Quod Lupus." Maggie said.

(Quod Lupus: Latin for 'the wolf.')

I put the phone back up to my ear.

"Hey, Victoria? You still there?" I asked.

"Yep."

"Maggie wants to go to Quod Lupus." I told her while readjusting the purse on my shoulder.

"Quod Lupus? She always wants to eat there… Ugh. Why did you let her choose?" Victoria whined.

"Stop your whining you big baby. You need to be happy we are inviting you to lunch. Apparently the only thing you had going on was watching the paint peel from the inside walls of your home." I huffed.

"Fair enough." Victoria sighed defeated.

"Okay, now call Rose and I will see you in an hour." I told her.

"Fine. Love you."

"Love you too. Bye." I said hanging up my phone and slipping it back inside my purse.

Maggie walked up to me. "Was she ticked about eating at Quod?"

"Yeah, but she will get over it." I sighed.

"Hello, welcome to Quod Lupus." A short blonde women said as Maggie and I made our way inside the restaurant.

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan. I called a little bit ago about a party of 4." I told the blonde hostess at Quod Lupus.

"Oh, of course Miss Swan, and the table you requested is ready. So if you would follow me." She asked.

The hostess lead us to our favorite table that was on the second floor balcony of the restaurant. The balcony was covered from the sun, and over looked a large lake with a sand beach. It was a wonderful view. Most of the time Victoria would score us some alcoholic beverages by flirting with the bartender, and we would find ourselves sitting on the sandy beach talking and laughing before heading out.

We sat down at the table and we're given our menus.

"Will your other guests be arriving soon?" the hostess asked.

"Yes. Rose just text me. They are about five minutes away." Maggie told they hostess. The hostess just nodded and left.

"I know I should probably eat a salad. But I want a big fat burger with lots of fries." Maggie said pouting while staring at the menu.

"Well how about this; If you get a burger and fries, I will too. Another option could be that you order a burger and fries and I'll order the salad and then we could split it all." I told her.

"That's a good idea. But I don't really feel like sharing. My monthly showed up this morning so that's probably why I feel like eating so much." Maggie sighed.

"Well I know salads are a social norm in our circles but I was always a little envious of the men. There were many times when I was out with my parents to dinner, and all I wanted my dad's filet mignon steak and loaded baked potato." I said laughing before continuing my mini rant. "But when it's just us girls I don't think you have to worry about anyone saying anything. Besides I think our men prefer women who like to eat. When I was at the diner with Edward the day we did the scavenger hunt, he had made a comment about hoping I wasn't one of those girls who hardly eat. Of course you know me, I'm more of a snacker anyway. But my point being eat what you want. You work out the a lot at the gym. You won't gain weight."

Maggie smiled at me before returning to her menu.

I heard the clacking of their heels before I heard their voices.

"The fun has arrived." Victoria's voice sounded while she was walking toward our table with Rose right behind her.

The hostess gave them their menus once they were seated and left.

"So what have you guys been doing today?" Rose asked gesturing to Maggie and I.

"Well we went to that new bridal shop that recently opened up at the strip mall." I told Rosalie.

"Oh. Anything worthy of a Cullen bride?" Victoria asked grinning.

"Of course not. It's not like we were at Kleinfeld's. But I was thinking of bridesmaids dresses. Which is sort of why you guys are here right now. We had something we wanted to run by you. First of all… I thought that maybe we could have a rotation system for maids of honor. So each of us gets a turn being the maid of honor. And second…. Well I will let Maggie tell you, it was her idea." I said turning their attention to Maggie.

"Right, I was thinking we could have a bridal month. All of us choosing one month and a couple getting married one weekend each week for that month. So the first weekend hypothetically would be Rose and Emmett. The second weekend would be Victoria and James and so forth. All of our anniversaries would be near each others. So what do you think?"

"I'm down. It sounds like it would be one of those things people would always remember. A month of Cullen weddings." Victoria said nodding in approval.

"It would be really special if all of us had anniversaries the same month. Count me in." Rose said smiling.

"How would we choose who goes first?" Rose asked.

"We could draw names out of a hat or bread bowl." Maggie said pointing to the bread bowl on the table.

"Sounds fair enough. Give me a pen." Victoria said while holding her hand out.

I went through my purse and found a pen but when I looked Rose had already given her one.

Victoria wrote down names on napkins putting them in the bread bowl.

"Okay, Bella close your eyes and draw a name." I saw Victoria mixing them when I closed my eyes.

I put my hand into the bread bowl and fumbled through a few before landing on one. Pulling it out I opened my eyes.

(Bella and Edward)

"I drew my own name." I said with a huge smile holding out the slip of napkin for them to read.

"Okay, cheater, Bella and Edward get married first. Maggie your up next close your eyes and draw." Maggie closed her eyes and put her hand in the bowl pulling one out as soon as she touched one. She opened her eyes and read it out loud.

"Victoria and James." Maggie said holding out the slip.

"Yay! Okay Rose your turn." Victoria said.

Rose closed her eyes and stuck her hand in the bowl. She picked up on slip then dropped it and grabbed the other. Opening her eyes she read the slip, looked at Maggie and smiled.

"It says Rose and Emmett which means you go last Maggie." Rose said laughing.

"Ugh… well being last also means I have more time to prepare for my wedding." Maggie said cheerfully.

"Okay how will we choose which person is maid of honor to which person." Victoria asked.

"Hmmmm… Well we will need to give time for a honey moon. So... lets see… I am first. Victoria is second. Rose is third and Maggie is fourth. Okay, the first and the third and the second and the fourth. So Rose is mine and vice versa. And Maggie is Victoria's and vice versa. It makes the most sense to do it that way. But we will all be bridesmaids for each other." I told them.

"We need to run this by the guys though. Let them give their input but yes, I think we have nailed down quite a lot." Rose said.

"Has anyone thought about wedding themes?"

For the rest of the lunch we laughed and talked about wedding themes and color schemes. As well as our impending trip to Chicago. The windy city.

 **until next time... hopefully I'll get a chapter written tomorrow.**


	15. Hello Chicago!

********* Okay, I know I haven't posted in about a month. This chapter is short but I'm trying to get back in the groove. You might be disappointed with this chapter but it was kind of difficult for me to write. I got a terrible case of writers block. This chapter will more than likely be pulled and lengthened later. But I do have some great ideas in the works that I know you guys will love. ***********

Chapter 15 "Hello Chicago!"

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen, welcome on board flight 86A with service from Atlanta, Georgia to Chicago, Illinois. We are currently third in line for take-off and are expected to be in the air in approximately seven minutes. We ask that you please fasten your seat belts at this time and secure all baggage underneath your seat or in the overhead compartments. We also ask that your seats and table trays are in the upright position for take-off. Please turn off all personal electronic devices or switch them over to airplane mode. Smoking is prohibited for the duration of the flight. Thank for choosing Delta Airlines. Enjoy your flight."

"Awe man… I was hoping we would have one of those comedian flight attendants, or one who would rap the intro or something." I whispered to Rose while another boring plain flight attendant turned everyone's attention to the monitors and went over safety 'in case we crash' exit strategies.

I was a smidge nervous about the flight. But I had come prepared. I had gum to chew to help my ears from popping due to the altitude change. I had an adult coloring book and colored pencils to keep me entertained as well as my old school Gameboy advance which housed my favorite Mario game.

I could do this.

*Deep breaths.*

I felt the plane slowly start to move backwards from the airport. I snapped my eyes shut and focusing on my breathing.

Inhale.

I could hear the engine revving up.

Exhale.

The sudden jolt and force of the plane going down the runway had pushed my body into my comfortable plush first class seat.

Inhale.

Once the plane was in the air I felt like I could breathe. Taking off and landing were difficult for me.

And turbulence!

Let's not forget turbulence and I'm praying we won't have any either.

Shaking my head slightly I bent over to reach my carry on bag. It had my gum, Gameboy, and coloring pages inside it.

"You brought a Gameboy? Dibs!" Rosalie said as she snatched the Gameboy from my royal purple colored coach designer handbag.

"You can not call dibs on something that isn't yours." I said taking back my Gameboy from her well manicured hands.

"I'm sorry not everyone thought to bring games and…. COLORING BOOKS! Please, look how many pages you have… don't be so greedy Bells." Rosalie whined and gave me her most convincing puppy dog eyes.

"Fine… I guess you can color with me." I huffed, pretending that I was annoyed while handing her the coloring book and colored pencils.

I was so ready to be with Edward again after being separated for weeks. It was currently May 23rd and our weddings were planned to take place in the month of August.

Esme thought that Maggie's idea of a wedding month was wonderful. Our weddings were such big news in Chicago that the four of us girls were contacted by Vogue to do a photo shoot for a new collection of Vera Wang wedding gowns.

Also, Esme had contacted the best wedding planner in Chicago to help make our dream weddings a reality. With a little less than 3 months until our weddings we were going to be extremely busy once we arrived in Chicago.

Edward seemed almost relived when I told him my schedule was going to be kind of tight once I arrived; He said it could be a good thing since he was going to Italy for a couple of weeks on business. He didn't want me to get too lonely. Isn't that so sweet and thoughtful?

"So I was thinking that I might change my wedding colors. The pale pink I had wanted sounded sweet. But the more I think about it the more I'm realizing I don't want sweet! I want dramatic romance! So I was thinking and I want your HONEST opinion about Burgundy and Gold." Rosalie looked at me expectantly. "Honestly I think since your wedding is in August burgundy and gold are much better suited. And I think the deep red will be very rich and the guys will feel a lot better about wearing red than pale pink." I told her while snickering.

"I know! Okay it's settled my colors are now officially burgundy and gold." She smiled.

I could hear Victoria and Maggie in the seats behind us chatting away over wedding gowns.

"I think we should fly to New York and pop into Kleinfeld's. Wouldn't it be so cool if we were on that show say yes to the dress?!" I overheard Maggie say.

Chuckling, I turned on my Gameboy and stuck in my ear buds and soon was lost in the world of Mario and the battle to save Princess Peach.

What had seemed like only a few minutes passed and Rose yanked out one of my ear buds.

"We are landing soon, thought you would want to know." Rose told me in my ear. I took my other ear bud out and I shook my head in thanks, and cut off my Gameboy sticking it back in my purse.

I was feeling a little nervous about the land but also very excited because that meant Edward was close.

3rd POV

At last the girls had finally made it to Chicago. No longer were they in the suburbs of Blairsville, Georgia. They had the great city of Chicago at their feet waiting to be explored. Smiles and curious eyes adorned their youthful faces as they made their way through the airport toward baggage claim. Even though the girls had been well educated of the world and different customs they rarely ever left the confinements of their exclusive community in Blairsville.

"Bella! Rosalie!"

Upon hearing their names Bella and Rose searched the crowd hunting vigorously for the person calling them. Rosalie was the first one to lay eyes on their caller.

A petite figure with long sleek black hair came walking toward them.

"Alice!"

"Oh finally you guys made it. I've been bored out of my mind. Now I have proper shopping partners." Alice said hugging each of the girls.

"Not that we aren't thrilled to see you Ali… but do you know where James might be?" Victoria asked while her eyes scanned around the room.

"Yeah where are the guys?" Rosalie asked.

"James and Liam are held up at the moment and will meet us at the house." Alice said giving the girls a tight smile.

"And where are Edward and Emmett?" Bella prompted.

"Probably half way to Italy." Alice rushed out.

"What?!"

"They tried calling you before they left. But you were already on your flight they literally just left that's why I'm here at the airport. I was seeing them off, Jasper and Carlisle included." Alice said looking down toward the floor.

"Do you know when they will be back?" Bella asked trying to keep her disappointment and tears at bay.

"A few weeks maybe longer. I'm sure they will try to hurry back. But from experience throwing yourselves into a project or in your case wedding planning will help pass the time." Alice said giving us sympathetic smiles while ushering us to a tall man in a black suit who I assumed was the Cullen's driver.

"Wait, shouldn't we get our bags from baggage claim?" Bella asked.

"No. We have already arranged for your bags to be dropped off at the house." Alice said while following the large man in the suit towards the black limo waiting out front.

One by one we gracefully slid into the limo.

"Oh man, this thing has a sunroof. Would you judge me if I climbed out the top and shouted 'Hello Chicago'." Maggie asked laughing.

"Come on I'll shout it with you." Victoria said hitting the button to roll back the sunroof.

"I'm so glad you all are here. This is way more fun than socialite luncheons." Alice said laughing at Victoria and Maggie who were halfway out of the sunroof while we waited through the heavy Chicago traffic.

"Hello Chicago!" Maggie and Victoria shouted. Several honks, a few cheers from people on the street and the man in the car next to us telling them to shut up was enough for Maggie and Victoria to pop back in the car while laughing hysterically.


	16. Surprise!

Chapter 16: Surprise!

Bella POV

Beep.

Beeeeep.

Beeeeeeeeeep.

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!

What in the hell is that noise?

That was my first thought when I woke up this morning. I grabbed my cell phone off the bedside table and checked the time. 6:15 am? Ugh! Throwing off my covers I slipped on my light blue silk robe and walked toward the offensive noise. What I saw well…. It had been quite the sight. Rosalie was in the kitchen covered in flour, with hair that resembled a birds nest. She was waving a towel around frantically with the window open trying to air out the smoke that was pouring from the oven.

I would tell you it's a long story but it's not.

It had all started the night after we had landed in Chicago. Rosalie was on the phone with Emmett when he had told her of a woman who had made him Cannoli from scratch. Emmett had raved about these Italian pastries a little too much for Rosalie's liking. But Rose was oh so determined to make the best Cannoli for her soon to be husband. Hence the oven full of burnt pastries. Every batch has ended in almost burning down the house. Every batch! Every Single One…

Which I don't quite understand, Rose is a wonderful cook so the whole situation strikes me as odd. But today was the final straw. After helping her get the smoke under control I sent her to go shower. While Rose took her much needed shower I called Esme.

I thought maybe Esme might know of a good recipe and see if she could help teach Rose since Rose was too prideful to ask Esme herself. Unfortunately, Esme was busy today and she told me to call Peter. I had hung up before realizing I didn't have Peter's phone number. Drat!

Doing the only thing I could think of I called Maggie, who talked to Liam, who talked to Peter, who called me and told me to come in to the restaurant at 8:30am. Apparently Liam's brother Peter owns the best Italian restaurant in the city. It's called Mia Bella if you can believe it. I mean really, what are the chances?

So its now 8:50am and we are here in the back of the Mia Bella with the pastry Chef helping him make enough fresh Cannoli for the entire restaurant for the day, along with three other different deserts. At 12:15pm we were finally finished. We said our thanks to the Chef for putting up with us. He just laughed and handed us each a box ladled with our home made confections.

A light coat of flour was covering the white bakers coats they gave us to wear over our clothes. Thankfully underneath we were clean enough to do a little shopping. On our way out we grabbed our purses and to-go boxes and threw our white coats in the bin for launder.

"I don't know about you but I'm absolutely starving. It's taking all I am not to rip open this box of goodies." I said gesturing wildly to the box in my hands.

"I know I could not agree more. Where should we do lunch?" Rose asked scoping out the area.

"I don't know maybe we should explore some of the city until we see a eatery we like. I would love to do a little shopping and sight seeing. We haven't really had time for that since we've been here in Chicago." I said looking at her. It was true. We have now been in Chicago for almost a whole week now. My soon to be mother-in-law wasted no time in scheduling a ladies luncheon for Rose, Victoria, Maggie, and I to integrate and socialize with the windy cities most influential women. But I'd like to see the city I will now be calling home.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea." She said whipping out her smart phone. She was using her thumb to scroll rapidly on her phone.

"What are you doing?" I asked her curiously glancing at her phone.

"I'm looking up all the cool things to do in Chicago. Hey, they have a building here that has a glass balcony. So it's like your walking on nothing. We should go there." Rose said smiling sweetly at me or should I say evilly at me. She knows I'm scared of heights.

"Yeah… I think I'll pass on that but thanks." I said sarcastically.

"Your loss."

"Is there anything in Chicago that doesn't involve tragic ways to plummet to your death?"

"Well I see there is some good shopping on North Michigan Avenue. Oh my gosh!" Rosalie gasped before continuing "They have a Macy's that has 8 floors! Eight! And a Bloomingdale's that has 6! Good thing I wore my comfort heels today."

GPS told us we were only four blocks away from our destination. So instead of trying to hail a taxi we decided to walk.

We walked two blocks before we came to a halt. The dark green sign and the word Starbucks caught our eye. We both ordered the same thing. White chocolate mocha frap with a double shot of espresso and a sandwich. They had a Starbucks on the outskirts of our community in Blairsville that we frequented regularly. Lunch went by rather quickly we both ate in a comfortable silence. I think we were both really excited to get to Macy's. I still had my credit card from Daddy. Although, before Edward had left for Italy he gave his mother a black platinum credit card to give to me to use. The card already had my married name printed on the front Isabella Marie Cullen. I heard these cards practically have no spending limit. Not that I would try to spend copious amounts of money. But Edward was going to be my husband and part of my job as his wife was to trust him and his ability to provide for me. Although I haven't really had time to talk to him about my monthly budget. Hmmm…. I will just use the card my daddy had gotten me until I've talked it over with Edward.

Breaking out of my thoughts I looked at Rose who was looking at me. She grabbed her iced coffee and took a sip through her straw before setting her cup down and leaning closer towards me.

"Bella this is serious… look at me and smile while I'm talking to you." Rose said and then fake laughed. I was so very confused but laughed and smiled like she told me too. "Do you have your compact mirror in your purse?" I nodded my head and reached in my purse to fish it out. "Open your compact and act like your fixing your hair or lipstick. I want you to be very discreet. There are two men sitting in tacky short sleeve button down shirts behind us and look to be in their early to mid 40's."

I fake laughed like Rose told a joke and opened my compact pretending to be fixing my hair and eye make up while looking for the men Rose had described. I found them in the background of my reflection. Pretending to be satisfied with my appearance into snapped my compact shut.

"What about the men?" I asked her before giggling like she had told me interesting gossip.

"I saw them when we left the apartment this morning. And I saw them earlier in the reflection of my phone while I was looking at places to go visit in Chicago. I think we are being followed Bella." My forced smile faltered as I started to feel my cheeks drain of color.

"Bella I need you to hold it together. We don't need them to think we are on to them." Rose snapped before fixing a cheery smile on her flawless face.

"Why not? Why can't we go up to them and tell them to leave us alone?" As soon as the words left my mouth I heard the scraping of the chairs against the floor as the men got up and passed our table to exit the Starbucks. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. Rose looked equally relieved and a little sheepish.

"I swear I thought we were being targeted by them."

"Targeted for what?" I asked.

"I don't know. Human trafficking. Rape. Robbery. Pick one."

"Honestly, I think you need to lay off those scary real life documentaries. You've become a bit paranoid." I told her gathering my trash to throw away.

"please…" Rose said popping the p making her please sound more like paa-llleease. "I am NOT paranoid. I bet those people who were in the, as you so eloquently worded it, 'scary real life documentaries' weren't paranoid and now they've been murdered."

"You do realize you just admitted to being paranoid. Come on Rose face it you have created a non-existent situation in your paranoid mind." I told her gathering up her trash as well.

"Not paranoid! Just cautious." Rose said grabbing the trash I had gathered neatly off the table to throw in the trash bin.

I grabbed Rose's coffee as I grabbed my own and made my way to her. Handing Rose her coffee, we exited the Starbucks and continued on our way toward Macys.

I would like to say that when we walked up to Macys our jaws dropped at the sight of the building. But honestly we walked right past it the first time. The outside wasn't much but like they tell less fortunate looking girls 'It's what's on the inside that counts.' Was that wrong to say? Probably. Is it true? Unfortunately. This world is ruled but outer beauty.

We had now been in Macys for almost four hours now and we were finishing up on the last floor. I think we would most definitely would be getting a cab back. My feet were killing me.

Grazing the rack I saw a top that I thought would look amazing on Maggie. Speaking of Maggie and Victoria. I wondered how they were doing. Since we've moved here I've barely seen them. Between spending time with their mother-in-laws and their fiancée; Rose and I have taken a back seat in their lives.

I can't say I blame them. Once Edward gets back from his business trip in Italy I hope I get to spend a good bit of time with him. I'm looking forward to getting to know my future husband a little better.

I looked over to find Rose knee deep in boxes upon boxes of designer shoes. She had a bright smile on her face as she modeled a pair of killer heels.

I looked back at the tops I was browsing when my shoulder bumped into a slim woman my height with long wavy medium brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Oh I'm so sorry. I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking."

"It's fine. No harm, no foul." The woman laughed. She spoke with a strong British accent and if I had to guess I would say she was from the United Kingdom.

"Hi, I'm Bella. Bella Swan. I'm new to the city." I smiled at her as I extended my hand outward. Smiling back at me she grabbed my extended hand and shook it.

"It's great to meet you Bella. Welcome to Chicago. My name is Hermione. Hermione Grang…Malfoy. Hermione Malfoy. Sorry I'm still getting used to giving out my new name since I married Draco." Hermione told me as she raised her left hand flashing me her stunning emerald and diamond engagement ring.

"Oh. Congratulations. Wow. Your ring is beautiful." I told her admiring her regal worthy ring. That thing had to be 6 carats at least.

"Thank you." She laughed softly. "If you think this is something you should see my mother-in-law's. But I must say your ring is quite something. I love the uniqueness. It makes a statement without being overly flashy. Don't tell my husband but I would have preferred something more inconspicuous myself."

Rose chose that moment to come up and join in the conversation.

"The bigger the better I always say."

"Sorry Hermione. This is my best friend and future sister-in-law Rosalie Hale. Rose this is Hermione Malfoy." I glanced at Hermione to make sure I had pronounced her name correctly.

After some time of chatting with Hermione, we swapped phone numbers with promises to meet for lunch later in the week.

I couldn't wait to call Edward tonight and tell him that I had made a new friend.

 **Shocked? I wonder if Edward will be Happy to hear about Bella having Hermione as a friend? PS if you are wondering... All Muggles here. No hogwarts. Just the characters. Review and tell me how you feel about having the Malfoys in my story. I'm curious to hear your theories as to why I wrote them in. Oh, and Edward will be back soon. I plan to start nailing down wedding plans soon and I need my grooms.**

 **I own neither twilight nor Harry potter.**


	17. Birth Of Venus

Chapter 17 Birth of Venus

"Make the plan. Execute the plan. Expect the plan to be derailed. Throw away the plan." -Captain Cold (CW's The Flash)

EPOV

Galería de los Uffizi en Florencia the bronzed plaque on the side of the stone building read. Tonight the Uffizi gallery in Florence, Italy was hosting a grand gala. People from all over were gathered at the museum dressed to impress while getting drunk on Italian wine. I saw businessmen, politicians, and delegates from other countries in the sea of people. Tonight we had come for one reason and one reason only…

Birth of Venus

By: Sandro Botticelli

Weeks prior we were approached by a man wanting to 'acquire' the birth of Venus painting as a gift to give his wife. He was prepared to pay 200 mil for it. Normally in situations like these we like to have plenty of time to come up with a solid plan to acquire the item. But when we heard about the gala coming we knew we wouldn't get another chance for a while.

Thus being the reason I rushed on a plane with my father and brothers to Italy. Missing my fiancée in the process.

"E are you and Em inside yet?" Jasper asked through my ear bud.

"yeah. We are moving through to the crowd."

"Good. I tapped into the security system so it should be smooth sailing from here on out."

Emmett and I shared a look as if we were telling each other, "that will be the day."

It was never smooth sailing when it came to a heist.

Never the less, I could feel the anticipation and adrenaline running through my veins as we walked around the room. We grabbed a glass of wine from the near by waiter and proceeded until we stopped in front of the object of our desire, the birth of Venus. We stood to 'admire' the painting.

"Son listen to me. There has been a change of plans. The painting you are looking at is a replica of the original. We just saw the guards taking the real one to the restoration and preservation room. This may work to our benefit. Just hang tight."

See? Smooth sailing my ass. Shit like this happens frequently in my line of work… Things changing suddenly. Either that or it's that one guard or civilian who decides to try and be a hero.

Idiots.

We try to avoid killing anyone at any cost because that just makes things more messy but sometimes these things can't be avoided.

"Okay listen up boys." I heard my fathers voice pour out of my earpiece. "there should be a door outside the main hall to your left that says authorized personal only. Take that door. But be careful there are security guards crawling around back there."

Taking out guards was usually my specialty I was light on my feet and stealthy enough to take guards out quietly.

The first guard we came across was one fat fucker. Taking him out was easy as I snuck behind him and stunned him in the neck with my stun gun. He was going to have one helluva headache when he woke up. Emmett helped me carry the guards hefty ass to a supply closet. We grabbed his badge and security card and left locking the door behind us.

"Okay J. Where do we go now?" I asked Jasper through my mouth mic.

"Hold on. Okay walk down the corridor until you see a hallway on your right. Go down the hallway and the preservation room should be the fifth door on your left. But move quickly your window of opportunity is slipping away."

Emmett and I picked up our pace as we headed toward the preservation room. We passed the fifth door and turned down the hall leading us to our victory.

We had almost reached the room when I heard the footsteps. "Shit."

I looked up to see three guards looking at us in our tuxedos.

"sir you should not be back here. I'm going to have to escort you out." One of the guards tells me in Italian.

"Of course I apologize. My partner and I were looking for the bathroom and got lost." I replied in Italian.

I could hear Jasper laughing at me calling Emmett 'my partner'. But I had to say something and men often get weirded out when they think your gay. I let them escort us down a little ways before whipping out my Smith and Wesson revolver with my already attached silencer.

Thankfully for these guys the only bullets they will receive are made of rubber. Revolvers are great especially if you are like me and carry multiple kinds of bullets. I usually carry three rubber bullets and two hallow point bullets and just to be on the safe side.

I felt the gun recoil three times as I aimed and the guards dropped to the ground.

Emmett and I headed back to the preservation room. As we made it to the door a woman was coming out of the room. I stopped the door from closing with my foot and Emmett grabbed her arm and showed her his gun. The woman immediately started screaming and crying. She was drawing attention to us.

Emmett quickly shoved her into the room and closed the door. Once we were in the room Emmett stunned her on a low level setting and laid her limp body in the chair at her desk gently so it only looked like she fell asleep at her desk. She would only be out for maybe 15 minutes; but by then Emmett and I would be long gone with painting in hand.

Removing the painting from the frame is super easy. It basically pops out. The painting had been stretched over wooden beams which then turns it into what you would call a canvas painting. To get this painting out of here I turn it over and remove the staples. It's kind of like removing stitches and once you are adjusted to the procedure it goes by very fast.

I grab my tools to remove the staples while Emmett stands guard. One by one I collect the staples in my hands. After all the staples have been removed, I spray the painting with a flexspray that allows the painting to be rolled up without damage. Pretty much it helps the paint on the canvas to be flexible without destroying the integrity of the painting. Once I knew it was safe I slowly started rolling the painting up. Reaching in my pocket I pulled out a long, skinny, clear plastic bag and carefully stuck the painting in the bag. Now when this was the easy part. The hard part is getting this out of the building and the country.

"Yeah I bagged it now let's go home." I said to Jasper via mouth mic.

"Copy that." Jasper responded.

"Thank fuck. Let's getting the hell out of here." Emmett said.

((((No idea if there is such a thing as flex spray for paintings but in my story/world. It's legit.)))) Also I didn't think it would be hard to write a scene for Edward doing mob stuff but I don't think it turned out very well. it was much harder than I anticipated. ))))

Meanwhile in Chicago….

3rd POV (Girls Night Out)

Hermione opened the door to one of the newest restaurant/club establishments in the city. It was actually her husbands newest investment. The club just had its grand opening two weeks ago. Unfortunately Hermione hadn't been able to come with Draco the night of the grand opening due to a sinus infection. But she was excited to get to experience the completed project as a regular customer. Upon entering the restaurant section of the club she was greeted by a female hostess who had a cheerful disposition.

"Welcome to La Lune. My name is Lavender. Is it going to be just you today or are you waiting for someone?" The hostess trailed off awaiting Hermione's answer.

"Yes, I am meeting some friends. The reservation is under the name Malfoy I do believe." Hermione spoke sweetly. The hostess cheerful attitude was rubbing off on her.

The hostess eyes widened considerably at the drop of the name Malfoy.

"Of course. Well you are the first to arrive but the rest of your party should be here soon I'm sure. Would you like to go straight to the table or maybe grab a drink at the bar while you wait. We have some very creative new mixed drinks." The hostess said smiling.

"Umm... I think I will go to the bar and wait. Thank you."

Lavender led Hermione to a empty barstool at the end of the bar and went to talk to the bartender. The bartender looked over at Hermione quickly and nodded before serving a couple their drinks.

While waiting Hermione's eyes drank in her surroundings in awe of her husband's investment. The whole place held this mystical theme with hand painted murals covering random walls and it had Victorian gothic styled appliances and furnishings.

Various shades of blues and purples covered the walls and the ceiling had lighting that made it look like a blanket of twinkling stars. Black lights surrounded the bar making Hermione's dress look hypnotic. She was wearing a black and white vertically striped dress.

It wasn't something Hermione would have picked to wear to a club but the dress had been 'Draco Approved' for a night out to the club without him escorting her.

Hermione had told Draco about running into Bella and Rosalie at Macys. Draco and Edward grew up together as children and remained good friends. So when Hermione came home from shopping and told Draco about her new friends Draco smiled.

Naturally Draco knew who Bella and Rose were and who they belonged too and was glad to see Hermione have appropriate friends with a social status that matched her own.

The bartender laid a drink menu down in front of her effectively gaining Hermione's attention.

"How are you doing tonight? My name is Neville, your handsome bartender." He said putting his hands on his hips as if he were superman.

"This is a list of our new cocktails, mixed drinks and shots. I'll let you look it over and I will be right back. If you need help just scream my name and I'll 'come' over." Neville said emphasizing the word come.

"All joking aside if anyone even looks at you the wrong way let me know. We want every one, female and male to feel safe in our establishment." And with those parting words he was off to tend to his other customers. Hermione could hear a few ladies giggling at his antics down the other side of the bar.

Hermione could see why he was hired he had the perfect personality for working a crowd.

Hermione glanced at the menu looking at some of the names for the drinks. Nebula, Goblet o' fire, pixie punch, Eclipse, deathly hallow, elixir of life, siren serenade, and dark crystal.

"Anything catch your eye?" Neville asked walking up to Hermione.

"Yes, but which drink would do you suggest for me to try?" Hermione asked. Neville looked at Hermione and gave her a once over with a short nod he answered.

"Dark Crystal for sure. It's a pretty cool cocktail."

"Well could I please get a dark crystal?"

"Coming right up." Neville said with a smile.

Roughly two minutes later a drink is set in front of her.

"Now be careful these things can sneak up on you. Too many and you will be on your ass." Neville chuckled while Hermione hesitantly picked up her glass.

Once Neville walked off she stuck her finger in her glass. She pulled her finger out and looked at her nail polish. She was wearing a special top coat of nail polish that would tell her if her drink had been tampered with by glowing blue. Even though she liked Neville she had learned the hard way not to blindly trust anyone. Seeing that her polish was still the color it was supposed to be she took a sip. She was shocked that the rim of the glass had been dipped in sour pop rocks. The sour helped off set the sweetness. The drink was a purple color and had a stick of rock candy in the drink. It was a good selection for her. She looked around and saw Bella, Rose and three other girls making their way over to her.

"Hermione! How are you? I hope you haven't been here long." Bella said leaning in to give Hermione hug.

"Oh no. I've only been here for a few minutes. But my husband is part owner of this club and this is my first time here so it gave me a chance to admire his work."

"So if we know the owner does that mean free drinks?" Victoria asked laughing. "I'm kidding. Hello Hermione I'm Victoria."

Victoria held her hand out toward Hermione which Hermione shook.

"Okay let's introduce you to everyone." Bella said smiling at Hermione.

BPOV

"Well you know Rose and you just met Victoria but this is Maggie and Alice." I said gesturing to each girl as I said their names.

"Yeah now that introductions are out of the way let's go eat or as the British say, let's bloody well eat so we can go get pissed." Victoria said looking pointedly at Hermione.

The hostess. I believe her name was Lavender came to the bar to lead us towards our table.

Hermione gave a nervous chuckle and I hung toward the back of the group so I could talk to Hermione.

"Don't worry about Vic if she didn't like you she wouldn't tease you. Trust me."

We took our seats around a round table clothed in a rich purple tablecloth. The lighting was dim which felt intimate and romantic. I looked up and gasped at the ceiling so many twinkling lights I felt like I was eating under the stars.

"Hermione this place is really cool your husband did a great job with it." Maggie said looking up from her menu.

"Well my husband is an investor so he didn't really come up with the theme he just helped fund the project." Hermione said.

"Still this place is incredible. Everything looks great. What would you suggest I have for dinner?" Rose asked.

Hermione cheeks had a pink tint to them. "Tis is actually my first time coming. I was ill during the grand opening… so I'm in the same boat as you experiencing this for the first time."

Finally! Some else who blushes! I'm not the only one! I thought to myself with joy.

The rest of our dinner was spent laughing and talking about the upcoming weddings and marriage; Although, Hermione gave very little insight about life as a married woman. I could tell that there was more to her than a simply devoted house wife. But I didn't press the issue. After all, I wasn't quite ready to explain my upcoming marriage with it being arranged and all. I mean I love Edward well I'm almost positive I'm in love with him. We were taught that love doesn't have to come immediately. Sometimes it starts with trust and respect. Only time would tell if what we had was love or simply lust in disguise.

Little did I know our relationship, our bond, was going to be tested that night.

 **Okay so I kind of feel like I might be a horrible writer. I have only received 40 reviews so far 17 chapters in. If you guys don't like the story then tell me. I have other ideas floating around inside my head. If you like it let me know. I'm not trying to sound insecure but I would appreciate constructive criticism. So review.**


	18. Party Until Your Paranoid

Chapter 18 : Party until your paranoid

Previously in Chapter 17,

The rest of our dinner was spent laughing and talking about the upcoming weddings and marriage; Although, Hermione gave very little insight about life as a married woman. I could tell that there was more to her than a simply devoted wife.

I didn't press the issue. After all I wasn't quite ready to explain my upcoming marriage with it being arranged and all. I mean I love Edward well I'm almost positive I'm in love with him.

We were taught that love doesn't have to come immediately. Sometimes it starts with trust and respect. But I don't think that would be the case for Edward and I. Only time would tell. Little did I know our relationship, our bond, was going to be tested from the events of that night….

BPOV

"Bella, I'm completely pissed." Hermione said laughing falling in the booth next to me at the club.

"Yeah I can tell. Maybe we should call you a cab." I looked over at Hermione when she didn't answer and found her asleep.

Well that's great.

Alice came over to the table and sat down. "Man I haven't had this much fun in a minute. But my poor feet are killing me from all that dancing. I have shook my ass just about every way it could be shooken, shooked, shook?" She said taking her heel off. She looked at Hermione and started giggling "Didn't anyone ever tell her what happens to the first person who passes out?" Alice chuckled evilly before rolling her eyes and responding to my looks of disapproval.

"Don't worry I wasn't going to do anything. Her face is too sweet for me to draw a mustache on." She giggled.

Rose, Victoria and Maggie were walking toward us crashing in the available spots of the semi circle booth we were residing in at the VIP section.

Victoria saw Hermione and grinned. "Who's got a magic marker?"

"Oh my god that's what I said too. But Bella is being a spoiled sport and won't allow any harmless hazing." Alice said raising a perfectly shaped eyebrow.

"Yeah Bella can be a boring old dish rag." Victoria said as if what she had said was a compliment and not an insult.

I gave her an eat shit and die expression in to which she just laughed.

"Okay are we calling it a night because I can't leave sleepy sleeperson here at the booth by herself." I said gesturing to Hermione.

I received 4 different responses at once.

"Fine by me my feet are killing me."

"I don't care whatever sounds fine."

"No I don't want to leave yet."

"Let's stay and dance some more."

"Okay, okay… who wants to stay raise your hand." I asked. Victoria and Rose raised their hands.

"Well that's four against two so let's try and sober her up and go home." I said.

"No we don't want to leave. This place is off the chain." Rose said and put a disgusted look on her face. "Did I really just say off the chain?"

"Yes, and it was horrible but you want to stay which means your on my team and I won't berate you too badly for your sad little attempt at slang." Victoria said.

"Miserable Bitch."

"Well that was at least better." Victoria said smiling to Rosalie.

Rosalie was about to male a reply before Maggie threw her hands up.

"Okay stop. This can go on all night. Your both pretty. Let's move on. How about we call our driver and have him take Hermione and whoever else wants to go home, home. And then he can come back to get those who don't want to go home just yet." Maggie suggested.

Everyone was in agreement about Maggie's plan except for Victoria and Rose who pitched a fit about me leaving.

"You can't leave yet." Victoria commanded.

"Don't worry I got this. You just have to use tact something you know nothing about." Rose said to Victoria drawing out the word nothing. Victoria huffed and gestured for Rosalie to proceed.

Rose came to sit beside me putting on her best puppy dog eyes and a pout. "You have to stay Bella and dance with us. You are the glue that holds us all together. Without you Victoria and I might kill each other." Victoria leaned down with puppy dog eyes and a pout to match Rose's and together they both nodded their heads at me helplessly.

I rolled my eyes at them, but dammit if it didn't work.

I'm such a sucker.

"Fine I will stay. But please make sure Hermione gets home safely. And send me a message letting me know she is safe and that you guys make it back as well."

We were able to get Hermione awake and in the car before she passed out again. Alice assured me multiple times that everything was going to be fine. Once the three girls were settled into the back seat of the car I shut the car door and waved bye before heading back into the club.

I walked back to the VIP section and saw Rose already sitting at our table swaying her body and head to the beat of the music.

"Shots! Let's do shots." Victoria said carefully carrying a tray with lemons that were covered in what appeared to be a crap ton of salt and shot glasses filled with liquor.

"Shouldn't one of us at least stay sober? I mean technically were not even supposed to be drinking. We are underage." I whispered yelled to Victoria as she set the tray of shots on the table.

"Keep your panties on Isabella. We are just having fun. Live a little, MOM."

That was the final straw. Bree always called me mom and Victoria knew how much that shit pissed me off.

"You know what?! You fucking little Bitch. Call me mom one more time. You skank tyranny ass hooker." Victoria's eyes got wide as did mine. Did I really call her a tyranny? Rose thought It was the funniest thing on the planet. She was just sitting their laughing. It wasn't until she laughed so hard she snorted that Victoria and I broke eye contact.

Victoria just pulled me into a hug and whispered in my ear that she had went too far and she was sorry. This of course lead to me crying. Victoria never apologized but when she did she was so sincere about it that it was hard not to feel emotional.

"Oh shit are you crying? See this is why I'm bitchy. When I act kind people get all weepy." She said handing me a few napkins.

"So do you want to do shots with us or not? I won't push it if you don't want to drink them." Victoria said looking at me.

Rose picked up one of the napkins and rubbed it under my eye. After she was done I used my fingers and rubbed under my eye just in case. She looked at me and nodded in approval.

I reached forward and picked up a shot glass. "Let's get pissed." I laughed quoting Hermione and Victoria.

"whoo!" Victoria smiled while throwing her hands up.

"Okay flirty bartender said these were the best shots. They are called Chocolate cake shots. You drink the shot and then bite into the lemon wedges. They are covered in sugar. Apparently once you drink the shot and bite the lemon it's supposed to taste like chocolate cake. Hence the name."

We each grabbed our shot and lemon wedge.

"Wait. Should we toast? And what should we toast too?" I asked.

Rose held her shot glass up. "I say we toast to yourselves. Who ever would of thought three years ago we would be here in a big city all together doing adultish things?" we all looked at one another and smiled.

I held my shot glass higher "To us."

Victoria followed suit and in unison we cheered to yourselves and threw back our shots before biting down on our lemon wedges.

"Wow, that's not to bad. It actually did taste like cake."

"let's do one more before we hit the dance floor."

We were dancing to the music having fun when Rose got pale. She leaned into my ear and shakily spoke "Bella it's those guys. From the other day at starbucks they are here and they are staring at us."

My eyes went wide. What if Rose had been right before.

"Let's get Victoria. We need to leave."

 **Penny for your thoughts?**


	19. Dead Or Alive

Previously in Chapter 18,

We were dancing to the music having a fun when Rose got pale. She leaned into my ear and shakily spoke "Bella it's those guys. From the other day at Starbucks they are here and they are staring at us."

My eyes went wide. What if Rose had been right before.

"Let's get Victoria. We need to leave."

Chapter 19: Dead Or Alive

RPOV

My heart felt like it was going to beat out of my chest. I watched documentaries all the time with stories like these. Girls being targeted to become sex slaves or rape victims. The victims always say the same thing. 'I had seen that person before. But I thought I was just being paranoid.' See Bella had no right to call me paranoid. Now we are being followed. Victoria is none the wiser. We didn't want to look suspicious in case they were watching us, so we just convinced her to leave. It is probably for the best. Victoria had a loud, I don't give a fuck attitude. She would of wanted to confront them. The men were far behind us I was tracking them using the side mirrors on the cars lined up the street. Bella couldn't get anyone one the phone either. Our driver never came back to get us.

We started to pick up our pace but so did the men. My stomach felt like it was going to fall out my ass. The shots we did earlier aren't helping me either.

Bella was typing on her phone and handed her phone to Victoria. Victoria was looking at the phone when her eyes went wide. She looked a little panicked. I guess Bella told her what was happening.

"let's be calm and cross the road. We will see if they cross." Victoria said quietly.

We looked both ways before crossing and walked across the street. We started walking in the opposite direction of the men on the other side of the road. The men stopped walking and we passed them on the opposite side. I almost felt like I could breathe before I saw them cross the street and walk in our new direction. Victoria's eyes got wide. I felt like my skin was crawling I was so scared.

"Okay. There is an alleyway up ahead maybe we can run in and hide." Bella said.

"No don't go into the alley. That's what they want." I told her.

One of the men received a phone call. I could hear the generic ring tone. When he got off the phone they started walking faster towards us.

"Girls." One of them spoke. The words set us into a frenzy and we started running. We sprinted into the alleyway. Which is exactly where I didn't want to be.

Somehow Victoria ended up beside me hiding behind a dumpster. I had no idea where Bella was as I heard heavy footsteps.

"I saw them come in here." I heard one of them speak. I heard Victoria and my own breathing stop. They were here with us.

"Not today assholes." I heard a woman's voice before I heard a loud crash.

"Bella?" Victoria mouthed to me. I peered around and found Bella holding a long piece of metal in her hands and the two men were at her feet.

"Damn Bells. You knocked them the hell out. Well can't call you boring anymore." Victoria said jokingly. Even I, myself was impressed. I thought we were done for. Never would I have imagined Bella to have done something this courageous. But fear can do strange things to a person.

"We need to call the police." Bella said.

Whipping out my phone I dialed 911. Victoria walked over toward the men and leaned down touching one of them. She frowned and stood up walking toward me. She quickly took the phone from my hands.

"911 what's your emergency?"

"I'm so sorry. I think I butt dialed you by mistake." She said into the phone. I just looked at her incredulously.

"Yes I'm sure. I'm so sorry for any inconvenience I may have caused. Huhm.. umhm… of course. Thank you." She pressed the end call button and handed me back my phone while Bella and I looked at her.

"One of these men don't have a heartbeat. Didn't really feel like having my best friend rotting in jail for murder." Victoria said looking a Bella.

"Bb-but it was self defense. They, they were chasing us." Bella stuttered out.

"They were chasing us. But we don't know why they were chasing us. Now one is unconscious and one is dead."

"I'm a murder?"

"Yes." Victoria answered. I hit her in the back of the head hard.

"Ow. Look we just need to get rid of the bodies." Victoria said rubbing her head.

"Bodies? But only one of them is dead." I stated.

"Yeah but we can't risk the other one waking up and blabbing."

"How the hell do you suggest we dispose of bodies?" I asked Victoria.

"I'm a murder?" Bella repeated.

"Shit. Bella look they were bad men. They could of hurt us badly. You protected us. We don't think differently of you. We know it was an accident. But we can't risk the other one waking up and running to the police."

"Victoria that will be murder. One thing is accidental. It's completely full fledged murder if we kill the other one."

"I'm calling James."

"No. What if he tells Edward or Emmett. This can't get back to us." Bella said with pleading eyes.

"Well we need a car. We can't carry any bodies." Victoria said. She was very calm too calm in my opinion. I was freaking out on the inside. What have we gotten ourselves into? This is one big fat fucking mess.

We hid and covered up the men's bodies and went to look for a car. Victoria knew how to hot wire a car from when we were younger and she wanted to go to a party when her parents said she couldn't go. We found a car that had been left unlocked we all got in the car and Victoria drove back to the alley way backing in the car. This night was going from bad to worse. We got out of the car and walked to where we had stashed their bodies.

"What the fuck?" Victoria said.

"What? What is it?"

"They're gone."

"What?! What do you mean they are gone?"

"I mean dipshit… THEY ARE GONE. There are no bodies." Victoria seethed.

"Do you think it was the police?" Bella said fearfully.

"No. If it had been the police this place would have been surrounded with cops."

"So what happened? What do we do now?"

"Simple. We go home and never speak of this again. The other man must of woke up, took his friend and left. But we need to forget this ever happened. Understood?" Victoria asked each one of us.

We put the car we stole back in the same area we took it from. Hopefully the owners would never know their car had been stolen. Victoria made us wipe down the areas which we could have left fingerprints.

(Unconscious mans POV)

I woke up with a throbbing pain in my head. I looked at my surroundings and saw my partner. He looked dead. Last thing I remember is the bosses wives running from us. We had been given the task off babysitting the girls while they went out.

I could hear the girls off to the side talking about finishing me off. I decided the best thing I could do right now is stay silent. They seemed very rattled and scared. Seeing my partner look lifeless was quite scary for me especially because we never saw this coming. The girls were now talking about finding a car to dispose of us. As soon as I knew they had left I checked my partners pulse.

Yep he was dead as a door nail.

Shit.

This was not good.

I picked up my phone and dialed my boss's number.

It was ringing. Finally I heard his voice.

"yeah?" he spoke in the phone.

"Boss, we've got a problem."

James POV

"Boss, we've got a problem."

"What is the problem?" I tensed. I knew he was watching Victoria.

"it's Laurent. He's been killed."

"Who killed him? Where are the girls? Are they alright?" I asked.

"it was one of the girls killed him Sir. I heard a little bit of what they were saying. They sounded really scared. I don't think they meant to kill anyone. But I need a way to get Laurent's body out of here and fast. The girls were talking about stealing a car and coming back to dispose of our bodies. Including myself Sir."

I was in shock. Complete and utter shock. But if one of them did kill Laurent I had a good idea as to who it was. I'd bet my left nut it was Victoria. My sweet, sweet girl. How could I even approach her about this without laying all my cards on the table. Victoria can get ruthless when she's scared.

"Okay what the hell happened? Riley tell me everything you know."

Liam POV

I heard my phone ringing in the night. I quickly answered hoping it would be Maggie.

"Hello?"

"Son you need to come down to the hospital. It's Maggie. She was involved in an accident. I will explain more later. She's in surgery right now."

I felt all the oxygen leave my body. Put I needed to pull myself together and get to the hospital so I could be with her and get some answers.

"I'm on my way."

Carlisle POV

We had the painting in hand. Now I could go home to my wife. Edward, Emmett and Jasper were celebrating with bottles of wine they also stole from tonight's gala. They had a bottle each drinking it.

"Where's my bottle?" I asked teasing them.

"Right here pops." Emmett said handing me a bottle.

"Yeah no thanks. When you boys are complaining with headaches tomorrow on our journey home I will be able to laugh at you."

I heard my cell phone ringing. I saw it was Marcus.

"Hello brother." I greatly warmly when I answered the phone.

"Carlisle have you finished your business in Italy?" Marcus asked. His voice was off.

"Yes. We wrapped it up this evening in fact. What is wrong brother?"

"It's Alice and Maggie. They were involved in a car accident."

"Are they alright?"

"Maggie is in surgery. And Alice has a concussion. Maggie should pull through though and I believe Alice will be fine. It's also Bella, Victoria, and Rose."

"What about them? We're they involved in the accident as well?" I asked nervously. I mean we care about everyone in our family but when it affects our own personal children it's different.

"They were involved in a whole different accident. Supposedly they killed ones of their bodyguards tonight."

"what?!" I yelled. My outburst caught the boys attention.

"We are on our way home. See you soon brother."

Well this is what Emmett refers to as a shit storm.


	20. The Morning After Disaster Strikes

Chapter 20: The Morning After Disaster Strikes

3rd POV

The Morning After…. (MEN)

Carlisle, Caius, Marcus, and their sons sat around the large dining room table in Marcus's home trying to settle some important issues. The first order of business was if the accident Alice and Maggie were involved in was in fact an accident.

The second order of business was if they should talk to Victoria to find out why she killed Laurent. The reality is that Victoria didn't kill Laurent.

Bella killed Laurent.

But James and the others didn't know it had been Bella. James truly felt that out of the three of them Victoria was the most ruthless and the most likely to be capable of murder. So whether Victoria had killed or not she is being accused of doing it.

Finally the last order of business was discussing if the boys should tell the girls about their underground illegal business. Traditionally the men in the family could not tell their significant other about the family business until they are married but the boys were pushing that issue today.

"I feel like it's now a matter of safety at this point. The girls need to know about the business in case any dangers come their way from now until the wedding." Liam said.

"But that goes against tradition son." Marcus said looking at Liam.

"Screw tradition. My fiancée is laid up in a hospital bed right now recovering from something that might could have been avoided had she known. All Maggie knows is that she was on her way home from a night out when her car was shot at. When she was shot at." Liam shouted beating his fist on the table.

"I understand your frustration but YOU WILL remember your place nephew." Caius said to Liam in warning. Liam closed his eyes and took a long meditative breath before turning toward his father.

"I'm sorry father, but we can't keep them in the dark. I mean what about Victoria? She wasn't even told she had a guard. For all we know if they had known something maybe a good man that has been a loyal asset to the family for over 25 years would still be alive."

Emmett, James, and Edward all nodded their heads in agreement.

"How about we find out what the girls know first. James call Victoria up take her out, wine and dine her, and find out what the hell happened. Edward, Emmett do the same and Edward call Draco Malfoy his wife was in that car before it was shot at. She possibly could have been the target. I will go speak to Lucius myself. Jasper find out from Alice all she remembers make sure she leaves nothing out, any small detail could be helpful. Now GO." Carlisle snapped in a dismissive, end of conversation tone. The boys stood up from their chairs and one by one left Marcus' house to go be with their fiancées and wives.

"Maybe we should let the boys tell their fiancées about the business. One of them has now committed murder. Which according to Riley they we're going to try and cover up themselves!" Carlisle said rubbing his forehead with his fingers and willing his headache to go away.

((( Riley was the guard that lived. Laurent was killed by Bella. )))

"I will admit that maybe this is a special case and it would be beneficial for the ladies to have knowledge of." Marcus said always playing the part of the diplomat in the group.

"Absolutely not! There are reasons we have this rule in place." Caius said looking over Marcus to Carlisle.

"They are getting married in less than 3 months. The reason we have the rule is so that the girls won't be able to testify if they are married. They won't be asked to testify in a matter of a few months. Even if the boys ended up in jail today over a major matter. Caius please try and see reason. Your future daughter in law may have murdered her bodyguard. What about her protection?"

"I could give two shits about the girl. I want my son to be protected! If she did kill Riley she has now become a liability. I don't know if she will be a good match for my son. He needs a wife that can make him look good to the public. Victoria is smart mouthed and brash. My son is not thinking with the head on his shoulders when he looks at her. A few months ago I was having to pry him off of every set of legs he passed. Now he's getting married. What if Victoria can't be controlled?"

"If she can't be controlled… you already know what will happen. But I'm sure it won't come to that brother." Carlisle told Caius while patting his shoulder reassuringly.

Caius often portrayed the 'look at me wrong and I'll gut you' facade but that was what it was, an act. Deep down Caius was nothing more than a worried father. Seeing his youngest child ready to settle down was an eye opener. A fact that his children have grown up and that his time of reign would soon come to a close. Also Victoria scared Caius because she was someone that he had not picked out for his son and knew very little about. Of course Caius had made very little effort to get to know Victoria outside of what his wife had told him. It was an ill attempt at rebellion to James's choice in bride.

Okay… Maybe this is a little less Caius being a worried father and a little more Caius being a controlling father. But none the less in Caius' mind his intentions mean well.

Carlisle excused himself from his brothers to go find his wife at the hospital where she was sitting with Alice. Carlisle having been in Italy for so many weeks, was anxious to be with her again.

Carlisle had hoped they could figure out what had happened last night.

The Morning After…. (WOMEN) 3rd POV

Bella woke up to the sound of her phone ringing. While trying to silence her phone she accidently knocked it off of the night stand and onto the floor. She could barely hear the ding alerting her of a new voicemail when she felt her head throbbing. 'this must be what a hangover feels like.' She thought darkly.

Getting out of bed she made her way to the bathroom hunting some Tylenol and the toilet. Sitting down on the toilet she gave a soft sigh in relief, enjoying the feeling of emptying out her extremely full bladder. She even welcomed the coldness of the toilet seat as she rubbed her head willing her hangover to leave her.

After she was finished she walked over to the sink to wash her hands when she saw her reflection in the mirror. She gasped at her self image. She could easily impersonate a raccoon with the black eyeliner she was sporting last night all over her eyes. Grabbing a clean washcloth and towel Bella walked over the shower and turned it on adjusting the water to her preferred temperature. Taking off her last piece of clothing she climbed into the shower, a small hiss escaped her lips when the hot water pelted down her back. Wetting her hair she applied a generous amount of shampoo and lathered her hair up and scrubbing deep in her scalp. Standing there under the spray of hot water last night's events came rushing back into her head.

She had killed a man and that man had some how mysteriously disappeared. A million questions/thoughts were running through her mind at the moment. Including if the police were going to show up. If she should go to the police and explain what happened. How the man had disappeared. Why these men had been watching and following them in the first place. Bella went to grab the bottle of conditioner, it slipped out when she saw her hands. Thick blood coated her hands. Panicked she started rinsing them under the spray only to find that the blood was coming out of her shower. Bella felt the blood sliding down her body and in her hair. She cut the shower off and stepped out. looking in the mirror she screamed at the sight of the blood covering her body.

"Bella? It's me, it's Vicky. Are you okay? Open this door."

"No, go away. I'm fine."

"Bella I'm not going to go until you open this door."

The towel Bella was using had dried some of the blood off. Bella cautiously went to go unlock the door. Bella waited for Victoria to see her drenched in blood.

"See. I'm glad I didn't have to beat the door down. I have to pee you bathroom hog. Move it." Victoria went to pee and came back to Bella who was now sitting on the cold tile floor.

"Why are you on the floor Bella? And why did you scream? Did you see a spider?" Victoria chuckled.

"Don't you see it?" Bella asked looking up at Victoria.

Victoria was worried at this point. Bella was holding her legs to her chest like she was trying to hold herself together with a white fluffy towel draped over her. Crouching down Victoria moved to sit next to Bella when Bella shrieked.

"Don't come near me. You'll get it on you and then we will both be covered. I can't get it off. It won't come off. It won't come off. It won't come off." Bella chanted with large tears pouring out off her eyes and she gently rocked her body.

"What will I get on me Bella? What is it?"

"You can't see it? Are you blind?"

"See what?" Victoria said loudly, panicked for her friend.

"The blood." Bella squalled. Showing her arms to Victoria. "It covers me. It's in my hair and on my skin. I can't get the blood off. What do I do?"

Victoria looked at Bella seeing nothing but Bella's creamy complexion and her dark locks wet from water with suds still in her hair. In Victoria's eyes Bella looked like a child in that moment. A scared little kid.

"Bella honey look at me. Look at me. Have I ever lied to you?"

"No."

"Well I'm not going to start today. Bells.. there is no blood on you. You look like you just stepped out of the shower. Freshly clean."

Bella looked at Victoria like she grew a second head and opened her mouth to give a rebuttal butt Victoria put her hand up as to silence her.

"Again.. have I ever lied to you Bells?"

"No."

"Bella close your eyes and take long deep breaths. Breathe in through your nose and out through your mouth." Victoria told Bella in a soft, dreamy soothing type voice.

"Good now we are going to stand up and go to the mirror. Keep breathing and keep your eyes closed. I will guide you." Victoria led Bella to the mirror which had cleared up some from the fog the shower had created with its hot water.

Placing Bella in the center of the mirror Victoria moved to her side. "Now open your eyes and tell me what you see."

Hesitantly Bella opened her eyes only to find herself. All remnants of the blood had disappeared and it was just her staring back at herself.

"It's gone." Bella whispered running her hand over her face and down her neck.

"Bella the blood was never there. Your mind told you it was because you feel like you have blood on your hands from what happened yesterday. You didn't mean to kill that man. And I'm so sorry this has happened to you but you have to move forward. You have to find a way to forgive yourself."

Rosalie came barging into the bathroom holding her cellphone up to her ear. She went straight for the toilet in the large bathroom they were all currently occupying.

"Yes. Of course. We will be there as fast as possible. Bella looks like she just got out of the shower. So after I jump in and maybe Victoria too we will be on our way. Yes. We will. See you soon. Bye." Flushing the toilet and pulling up her shorts Rosalie turned to where Bella and Victoria were standing at the mirror.

"That was Esme. Alice and Maggie's car was shot at last night after dropping Hermione off at her place. We need to get dressed and go to the hospital. Alice is good but Maggie is in recovery. She had to have emergency surgery last night." Rosalie said while turning the shower on. Rosalie was so worried about Maggie that she missed the way Bella fearfully glanced at the shower head.

The Morning After... (HOSPITAL)

3rd POV

Bella, Rosalie, and Victoria had made it to the hospital in under an hour. Each girl had chosen to wear their damp hair in a simple French braids in various styles to save on time. The girls had put their makeup on in the backseat on the car on the way to the hospital. Victoria always hated hospitals the white sterile environment reminded her of her childhood.

"Oh good. You made it. When I couldn't get you on the phone last night I was so worried." Esme said engulfing us in hugs.

"Alice is about to be released. She is fine. I'm about to meet Carlisle but I will take you three to Maggie first. Her mother and father are sitting with her. They arrived here a little while ago."

"Did you say meet with Carlisle? Are the boys back too?" Rosalie asked her future mother-in-law.

"Yes the boys got back early this morning. I sent them to lay down for a few hours. They wanted to see you but I knew you would want to see Maggie. Don't worry dears you should be with them tonight." Esme told you Bella and Rosalie giving them a knowing smile. Before checking her phone. "Oh dear. Girls keep walking straight the recovery ward is ahead. Room 502. Carlisle sent me a text and said Alice needs help."

Esme gave us another smile before walking off in the opposite direction texting away on her phone. The girls kept walking down the hall in the direction Esme said when they heard angry voices coming from a exit only alcove in the hallway.

"No! I counted on you Liam. I gave you MY BABY! MY BABY! And look where she is. Barely in Chicago for two weeks and is in the hospital from a gunshot wound."

"Mrs. Fitzpatrick" Bella mouthed to Rosalie and Victoria. Rosalie put a finger over her mouth to signal them to be quiet.

"I know. I'm sorry. I should never have let her go out without me. I didn't know this would happen. I would never put her in danger." Liam said sounding defeated.

Mrs. Fitzpatrick scoffed at Liam. "You put her in danger when you decided to marry her, don't kid yourself boy. I'm so thankful she is alive. But when she wakes up she is going to wish she was dead."

"Why would she wish she was dead?" Liam asked confused.

"Oh you don't know? Maybe if you didn't run out earlier for a fucking business meeting you would know." Mrs. Fitzpatrick snapped.

"But don't worry I'm going to tell you. I'm going to tell you so you can be the one to tell her. Because I can't do it. I can't tell her. You get to look her in the eye and tell her the bullet went though her uterus leaving her barren. Her dream of having children has been crushed. I'll let you explain to her that she will never birth your children. Or feel the joy of life growing from within her. I had faith in you and you failed me Liam. You failed Maggie." Mrs. Fitzpatrick fled the alcove, the tears in her eyes blinded her from seeing Maggie's childhood friends standing there against the wall in the hallway where they had been listening.

Liam came out of the Alcove with tears in his eyes looking like they would fall at any moment. Liam's glossy eyes landed on Victoria, Bella and Rosalie standing there with sullen and heartbroken expressions on their faces. Liam knew from their faces that they had heard what happened. He didn't know how much more he could take. He had not even faced Maggie yet and the guilt was killing him.

"I failed her." Liam said to the girls. The dam of tears built behind his eyes broke as he fell down and sobbed. Bella was the first to respond. She fell down to where Liam was and hugged him tightly. Letting him cry on her shoulder. Rosalie was next she grabbed both Bella and Liam and held them tightly letting her own tears fall. I would like to tell you Victoria was last but that isn't her style.

"Guys get off the floor and pull yourselves together. Maggie didn't die. She just can't have kids. If she sees all of you like this it will destroy her. You need to make it seem like it's not that big a deal."

Bella and Rosalie gave Victoria a cold glare while Liam processed her words.

"She's right. Maggie can't see us like this. I just God, I thought I was going to lose her this morning and then Maggie's mother… the weight of the day got to me. But I need to be strong now. For her." Liam said getting up off the floor and wiping his eyes to rid himself of any tears while walking toward Maggie's room. Turning back to the girls he added. "Thanks for being there for me. But… I'd appreciate if you didn't tell anyone, namely my brother, father, uncles, or cousins about me crying. I'll just deny it if you do."

Victoria rolled her eyes and gave him a slight smile. "Yes we get it, macho man. Honestly…"

Liam gave a shaky smile and a curt nod before opening the door to Maggie's room. Once Liam was inside the room Bella gave a deep sigh.

"This might just be the worst week of our lives."

"No kidding." Rosalie said wiping her eyes careful not to smudge her eyeliner.

"Well you know the Chinese curse. May you live in interesting times." Victoria said.

"It's scary to think that only a few weeks ago having money for the newest handbag at Coach or Marc Jacobs was my biggest concern. Now it just seems pathetic and juvenile." Rosalie said.

"Honey, It was always pathetic and juvenile. But it's nice that you are finally catching on to life's bigger problems." Victoria snapped.

Rosalie was about to retort when Bella threw up her hands in frustration.

"Can I take you two no where? Behave children. Besides we are here for Maggie. For five minutes act like adults."

"She started it…" Rosalie muttered under her breath.

"Bella."

"Bella. wake up."

"Bella."

Opening her eyes Bella smiled at the sight before her. She lovingly whispered a single word.

"Edward."

Sitting across from the girls in hospital waiting room James and Emmett were seated with amused smiles on their faces.

"You guys look like fallen domino's." Emmett chuckled.

Sure enough Victoria was leaning on the side of the couch Bella was leaning on Victoria and Rosalie was leaning on Bella.

Bella blinked her eyes a few times trying to become more alert. Her eyes quickly found Edward once more.

"You're back. Finally."

 **Edward is finally back! I'm so happy I missed him terribly. :) Review if you want more chapters. I was a little dissapointed in my last few chapters. I was going to delete them but I think I will keep going and just work on my writing some more. I tried to focus on adding more material to make you, the reader feel like you strongly visualize the scene play out before you.**


	21. Fear Of Failing

**Hey here I am with Chapter 21. Lots of Edward and Bella interaction. Later in the story once they are married the story will mostly be about them but for now we have about 5 chapters until the weddings. To those of you that reviewed you made my day. Thank you. And of course this is fanfiction and I don't own anything created by Stephanie Meyers or JK Rowling.**

Previously in Chapter 20 :

Okay… Edward is back from Italy. Bella is toeing the line of a mental breakdown. Maggie was shot in her uterus causing damage beyond repair leaving her barren from having children. Lets move forward…

CHAPTER 21: Fear Of Failing

"Bella."

"Bella. wake up."

"Bella."

Opening her eyes Bella smiled at the sight before her. She lovingly whispered a single word.

"Edward."

Sitting across from the girls in hospital waiting room James and Emmett were seated with amused smiles on their faces.

"You guys look like fallen domino's." Emmett chuckled.

Sure enough Victoria was leaning on the side of the couch Bella was leaning on Victoria and Rosalie was leaning on Bella.

Bella blinked her eyes a few times trying to become more alert. Her eyes quickly found Edward once more.

"You're back. Finally." Although Bella's happiness about having Edward back soon dissolves once she remembers where she is and why she is there.

"Have any of you heard about Maggie? Is she awake?"

"No not yet. I've been keeping in touch with Liam. He's still with her." James said.

"Jamie baby?" Victoria called out sleepily stirring from her sleep.

Emmett, Edward, and Bella all looked at James in question with big smirks on their faces as if to say 'we are about to tease you relentlessly.'

James cheeks colored and his jaw tensed as if to say 'comment and you will die.'

Bella got an evil grin on her face she turned to Victoria and tried to imitate James voice the best she could.

"Yeah… it's me baby. You look so hot right now Vicky."

Victoria sighed happily, "I'm always hot for you baby." She murmured.

Bella tried to keep her laughter from erupting like a volcano. She placed her hand over her mouth trying to hold in every giggle.

"Yeah because I'm…so… hot." Bella said using her James voice.

"Your right you are so hot. I need you right here, right now… Bella." Victoria laughed opening her eyes.

"You really need to work on your dirty talk Bella. Don't worry I'm sure Edward here will be more than happy to help you out." Victoria snickered.

"Rose. Get up you're squishing me." Bella said trying to move from her sandwiched position.

"No. Bella I was comfortable. Stop moving."

"Go lay on Emmett."

"Emmett?" Rosalie's eyes popped open.

Rosalie jumped off the couch and into Emmett's arms. Causing a chuckle from the group.

BPOV BELLA BELLA BELLA BELLA BELLA BELLA BELLA BELLA BPOV

Now that Rose was off of me I was finally able to get up and be in Edwards arms. I stood up on my tip toes and kissed Edwards lips before hugging him tightly.

"I missed you more than I should have." I told Edward.

"More than you should have?" Edward chuckled.

"Yes, I feel like… that maybe, my feelings toward you are more…erm… advanced than they should be at this point in our relationship."

"Non-sense." He laughed out. "Babe whose to say what is normal when it comes to matters of the heart? If it is any consolation… I missed you way WAY more than I should have." Edward said smiling down at me before guiding my mouth to his for another kiss.

"Liam just text me and said Maggie is awake." James said drawing our attention to him. "The doctors have spoken to her, about her injuries… and she has requested that we go home. She doesn't want to be around anyone right now." James said sadly.

"That is ridiculous. We aren't going to leave her at a time like this." Rosalie said.

"No. Let her have her pity party now. And tomorrow we'll stand outside of her room until she let's us in." Victoria said with determination in Herr voice.

"I think Victoria is right. We should come back after she has had time to process everything." I spoke up adding my two cents in. "OH! We can send her a fruit or chocolate arrangement." I added optimistically.

"Why don't we send her flowe…" Emmett asked before being cut off by Victoria and Rose who were dramatically sighing out in frustration throwing their hands in the air.

"Here we go again." Victoria muttered.

"You never send flowers to a sick person. Flowers hold on to bacteria. They have been known to make sick people even more sick. Giving her flowers would be like sending her dirty needles. Why would you want to hurt her Emmett? Why?" I exclaimed. Appalled that he why even suggest sending something that could infect Maggie.

"Jeez… I didn't know. Why don't you make a PSA or some shit. Stop yelling at me I was just trying to be thoughtful."

(PSA: Public Service Announcement)

"Sorry. I'm just really worried about her. I didn't mean to yell I just want her to be okay." I said with tears starting to form behind my eyes.

"It's okay munchkin." Emmett said pulling me into a hug. He was so gentle, my brother in law to be that in that moment the flood gates opened and I started pouring tears. "Ed man come get your girl she's leaking." Emmett said pointing at me.

Emmett shifted me from his shoulder to Edwards where I continued to sob. Clinging on the Edwards shirt tightly.

2 weeks later...

3rd POV

"Maggie."

*Knock knock*

"Maggie I know you're in there. Open the door."

Silence.

*Knock knock*

"Please Maggie it's been two weeks. You can't hide in there forever."

Silence.

*bang bang bang bang bang bang bang bang bang*

"Maggie open this door right now or I'll… I'll find the key to open it myself."

"Please stop shutting us out."

Silence.

Bella slid down the wall in the hallway opposite of Maggie's bedroom door.

Bella's attempts at getting Maggie to talk were futile. Bella and the others still had not seen or heard from Maggie since that night at the club before the accident.

The silence was deafening.

Unbearable.

Deciding to take a different approach Bella got off the ground and went back to the door.

"You know what… stay in there for all I care. Maybe it's a good thing you can't have children. What child would want to a mother who gives up the second things get hard?"

Bella knew this was the lowest of low blows. But Bella just wanted to see some fight left in Maggie. Make sure she wasn't going to drown herself in her misery and sorrow. Even if that meant giving Maggie something to hate.

Maggie's door quickly swung open and Bella was shoved into the wall where she had previously been resting her back up against.

"How dare you fucking say that shit to me." Maggie seethed.

"until the doctor tells you you're barren don't come here and act like you have a clue as to what I'm going through."

Maggie raised her hand and slapped Bella across the cheek hard before turning back in her bedroom holding her side from where she had been shot.

Bella followed Maggie into her bedroom before Maggie could lock her out.

"You're right. I don't know what you are dealing with or what you are going through but you won't tell us. You are hurting and we understand, we hurt for you but if you would just talk about it. We are worried about you. What about poor Liam? He's so worried about you." Bella said hoping it would make Maggie feel guilty but it didn't.

Maggie simply rolled her eyes and snorted.

"Liam isn't heartbroken. In fact he's probably with his father discussing if he should still marry me or not." Maggie said. Instantly tears streamed down her face.

"WHAT?!"

"Oh yeah." Maggie rolled her eyes. "Apparently Liam's needs a heir. A blood heir and if I can't provide him with one… basically I get the boot. I'm now damaged goods."

"When did you find this out?"

"The day I came home from the hospital. I had woken up and went to look for Liam in my wheelchair. He had been my rock through this you know? And I over heard him and his father talking downstairs about Liam's responsibilities to his family. His responsibilities to reproduce."

"So I completely shut Liam out. I feel like I'm losing everything Bella. It hurts so much." Maggie said sobbing uncontrollably into Bella's arms.

Bella sat there on the bed with Maggie while rubbing her back remaining mindful of Maggie's bullet wound as Maggie mourned. Mourned for her relationship and her never to be born children.

"Maggie you know you need to talk to Liam about this. Unless he actually said 'I don't want her she's damaged goods' then you don't know enough information to push him away like you have."

"I know but I'm scared. What if he tells me he doesn't want me. What will happen to me? Once people catch wind of my… condition who will want to me as their wife? I'm broken Bella. Broken. It's killing me to know I can't, won't ever be able to give him a child." Maggie said looking truly worn down and defeated by her circumstances. "I wouldn't be shocked if he told me he wanted someone else." She whispered softly.

"Stop this right now. Where is that brave girl I met when we were children?" Bella asked trying to lighten the mood. "I say you stop feeling sorry for yourself and you go talk to Liam. Tell him how scared you are and how upset you are. I'm sure he's feeling upset that you have pushed him away."

"He told his dad he didn't want to leave me but I don't know." Maggie said keeping her eyes down and fiddling with a piece of thread that had come off the bedspread. She sighed deeply and continued. "Part of me thinks that maybe he should just go. I don't want him to end up resenting me and the fact that we will be childless. Soon his brother and cousins will start having children and I know it can't be helped but it will be like salt in my wound every time we hear and see one of you pregnant. I don't know how much I can take Bella. I don't think I'm strong enough to survive it."

"So what are you going to do just stay in a bedroom for the rest of your life, avoiding the outside world? You're going to see pregnant women. It's unavoidable. And if you choose to remain childless that is your decision. What about adoption? Or maybe a surrogate mother? And he told his dad he didn't want to leave you! That's great! Why are you still here? You should go to Liam."

"Adoption isn't an option. The children have to be his by blood. And I don't want some stranger carrying my baby. But your right Bella. I should just talk to Liam and lay everything out. Good communication between us and our spouse was something we were taught. It's… it's just hard."

"I know. The question you need to ask yourself is if it's worth it."

Maggie and Bella finally made eye contact. So much emotion and unspoken words between the friends were conveyed in their eyes. Bella's eyes were filled with sympathy and encouragement, and Maggie's eyes relished the support she was getting from her best friend. With no more words left to be said Maggie gathered her self off the bed and gave a small smile and a firm nod of her head toward Bella as she left the confines of her bedroom for the first time in two weeks, searching for Liam.

One week later…

3rd POV

"Edward honey you are starting to sound like a broken record." Bella said combing through her hair with her fingers.

"I was simply asking what had happened that night at when Maggie and Alice were in that accident. I'm thankful you weren't in that car but I just want to know what you three did after leaving Draco's club." Bella's heart started beating faster but her face remained stoic. Edward had been casually bringing up that night for the last few weeks.

"And I simply have answered this question a hundred times. We left the club and decided to walk home. It was a nice evening and our driver hadn't come back because he was in an accident with Maggie and Alice. Is there anything you want to inform me of about that night? Something I should know?" Bella asked trying to turn the tables in his direction. She watched his eyes carefully to see if he might be lying.

"No. Nothing to report from my end. Unless you have something you want to tell me?"

Bella was starting to think he knew what she had done. But in Bella's head she was thinking that it was Impossible, if Edward knew surely he would of said something by now.

"I want to tell you that I think you look extra sexy in that suit." Bella said as she pulled Edward down for a kiss. Edward knew she was hiding something but he still eagerly returned Bella's kiss.

Pulling away Bella smiled up at Edward and adjusted his tie. She glanced at Edward in approval and took his hand.

"I just want this dinner to go over smoothly. I mean its not just any dinner its our engagement dinner. Maggie and Liam are finally in a good place and I want the rest of your family to like me. I just need everything to be perfect."

"Babe don't sweat it. They will love you. Your sweet, smart, and funny. You will blow them away. You blow me away. Everyday." Edward said with a lopsided grin.

"Cheesy. But it did make me feel better. Thank you. This dress looks good doesn't it or should I go chan…"

"Baby your dress looks perfect. Please for the love of God don't change your outfit. The color of your dress won't change my family's opinion of you."

"But I want to send the right message."

"You're stalling Bella. Your dress makes you look like a well respected lady. It's not too short or too long and I like that it hangs off your shoulders. I get to stare at your bare neck all night and when I make you blush I get wonder how far down that blush goes." Edward smirked making Bella's body flush as he planted kisses along her exposed neck and shoulders.

"mmm… there's that blush." Placing one last kiss to Bella's cheek he grabbed her clutch and ushered her out the door of the apartment Bella and Rose share.

"I can't wait until we are married and living together." Bella said holding on to Edwards arm as they walked from the apartment to the connected parking deck.

"Me either. I have to tell you waiting until we are married to have sex is getting harder every day that I'm with you. So trust me I'm ready for you to be Mrs. Edward Cullen."

"That better not be the only reason you are ready to marry me." Bella said giving Edward a stern look as he helped her into the passenger side of the car. Edward just laughed and shut Bella's door while he ran around a slid in the drivers seat.

"Of course not babe. That's just a huge bonus."

"Your such a man. Sex is not a big deal. It's the mental connection that makes a marriage last."

"Wait until you get your first orgasm and then come talk to me. You also seem to be an expert in marriage when you've never been married. No, no don't give me that look just listen. During sex it fully connects you with your partner if there is a connection to be made. So don't dispute the power of sex. While I agree a marriage shouldn't be based off sex, I do feel sex is an important part of a marriage for it to be successful." Edward hit the ignition to his vanquish and the car roared to life. While Edward was enjoying the speed of his beloved car, Bella's thoughts were much deeper. 'he's experienced with sex. Why had I not thought of this until now. He's been with other women. What if I'm not what he's used too? What if I don't do it right? What if I'm horrible and he starts thinking of other women while he's with me?'

Poor Bella.

"Whatcha thinkin' bout?" Edward asked as he looked over to his fiancée. She really did look beautiful tonight. He wasn't ready to admit it but Edward was falling in love with her with each passing day. That was the true reason he was so anxious to wed her.

"Oh bullocks. I'm just going to lay it out there. I'm worried I won't be what you expect me to be on our wedding night. I'm not experienced with sex and I don't want to disappoint you."

"Ha." Edward chuckled in amusement. While Bella started to feel rage.

"Bullocks? You've been hanging out with Hermione too much. And I'm glad you've never been with another man." Edward said pulling up to a red light. He looked over at Bella and grabbed her hand in his.

"If I had known about you I would of waited for you. I'm sorry you couldn't be my first but you will be my last. And don't worry about me being disappointed I'm not worried about that at all and you shouldn't be either." Edward said kissing Bella's hand. The moment was so tender it was like only Edward and Bella existed on the planet. Well until the man in the taxi behind them honked his horn motioning for Edward to go at the now green light.

"Alright jackass. I'm going." Edward said taking off.

The moment was over but Bella felt a whole lot better about their impending wedding night.

"Fucking prick." Edward muttered.

"Darling he can't hear you. Don't let him ruin our night. Please?"

Edward looked over to Bella and smiled.

"Consider him forgotten."

Although Edward continued to look in his rear view mirror and glare at the taxi driver until the driver turned onto another street.

Bella and Edward sat in a comfortable silence. Bella rested her hand on Edwards thigh while he drove to his uncles house. Many social gatherings were held at Marcus's house. Tonight was a celebration feast for all the engaged couples.

"We're here babe." Edward said and Bella's eyes widened at the large estate. The house looked like a small castle with two towers, one on each side. It was breath taking.

"Wow."

"My aunt has a thing for the medieval era and designed the house and the inside. Every year she throws a king and queens ball and everyone has to dress up. She normally host the ball in October."

"Sounds like it would be most pleasurable my lord." Bella said smirking.

Cars upon cars were lined up and valet drivers were waiting outside to take Edwards car and park it.

A valet driver opened Bella's door and helped her get out of the low seated car gracefully Bella gave the man her thanks and waited on Edward as he threatened the valet with his life if anything were to happen to his car. The driver didn't even flinch at Edwards threats, he just gave a curt nod, said yes sir, and climbed in the car.

"Was that really necessary? To threaten the driver?" Bella asked as she smoothed out her dress.

"Yes. It was. Are you ready?" Edward looked at Bella as she nodded her head in response. She wrapped her small hand around his firm bicep. Together they walked toward the large wooden doors to enter the grand house.

"Bella, Edward." Upon hearing her name called Bella looked around and saw Hermione and Draco walking up toward them.

"I'm so glad you both could make it to our engagement dinner. Draco, I know you are a very busy man so thank you for coming." Bella said hugging Hermione and shaking Draco's hand. Edward likewise shook Draco's hand in a friendly non business like way and gave Hermione a side hug. Edward and Draco were smiling but their eyes looked like they were having a secret meeting. Luckily for the guys the girls didn't seem to notice.

"My lovely ladies would you care for a glass of champagne?" Draco asked.

"Oh, thank you. Champagne sounds wonderful."

"Yes darling, thank you."

"Edward mate, would you mind coming to help with the drinks?" Edward nodded his head and took off to assist Draco with 'the drinks'.

"So how have you been? Ready to finally be a blissful married lady?"

"Oh yes. I can't wait to be Mrs. Edward Cullen. I think I may love him." Bella said with a slight frown.

"Your marrying him and you think you love him? Bella you shouldn't marry him unless you know you love him. Although who am I too judge? I married Draco within three weeks of knowing him."

"Three weeks?!" Bella asked shocked.

"I never told you how Draco and I met?" Bella shook her head no and waited for what she knew was bound to be a good story.

"When I first met Draco I worked as a librarian in the British Library at Kings Cross in London. I loved working at the library. Books, they have always been a passion of mine. Well Draco's handsome self came strutting in to see about some floor plans in our archives. He acted like the biggest tosser really, demanding I accompany him to dinner that night. I kept telling him no but it was like adding fuel to a fire. Everyday for a week he would come into the library and ask me out. Then one night I was leaving the library and a group of men followed me as I walked home. I was so scared Bella. The men cornered me and I don't remember much because it was such a rush. But what I do remember is Draco. He came in out of no where and laid the men out like he was a bloody soddin' ninja. Draco, always so calm and debonair picked up my purse the men had taken from me and walked over to where I had fallen on the ground. He offered me his hand, I remember looking up at him like he was a knight in shining armor. You know, the gallant ones you read about in fairytales. He saved me from what I can only assume would have been a cruel fate. And I've been his princess ever since."

"Wow. How romantic."

"Of course every relationship has bumps and we hit quite a few. Including when I had to leave my job and London behind. That lead to a few screaming matches." Hermione giggled.

"Wow. Edwards and I don't have quite the romantic story to tell. I come from a community that raises their women with the sole purpose of being proper housewives."

"That sounds bloody barbaric."

"It's not as bad as it sounds. I promise. I mean if you don't want to get married or have children or you want to have a career in the business world you can always leave the community. It's frowned upon but it has happened. I've always wanted my career to be a care giver and house wife fits that bill perfectly."

"But you won't ever know what it's like to make your own money."

"While that is true. A woman who works will have to leave her children and may miss out on some of the big milestones in their life. I don't want to miss anything. To me, being there with them is worth more than any amount of money I could ever make."

"I have never thought about it like that. You're very wise for a teenager Bella."

"Thanks. You know, the guys have been gone for a long time to get champagne but servers are carrying trays of it everywhere." Bella asked looking around to see if she could spot Edward.

"You know how men are when they get together. They can be just as bad as women. They're probably just catching up." Hermione told Bella in hopes that she would stop looking. Hermione knew Draco had business to discuss. They still had no leads on who shot at the car Maggie and Alice were in but Draco was helping them discover who it was behind it. The shooting was a wake up call for the men that their women were to easily accessible. If a man can't protect his wife how can he protect his empire?

"Bella love, are you ready to meet some people?" Edward asked as he and Draco made it back to the table where Bella and Hermione had sat down.

"Oh, yes I am." Bella said standing up. "Edward honey? You forgot the drinks?" Bella asked upon seeing his empty hands.

"Oh. Yeah umm…one second." Edward said holding up his pointer finger. Quickly spotting a server Edward grabbed four flutes of champagne off his silver tray. He handed two to Draco and one to Bella and kissed her cheek.

"Alright babe, Let's circulate. Draco, Hermione always a pleasure. If we don't see you again tonight, I hope you enjoy yourselves this evening."

Bella gave her goodbyes to Hermione and Draco with a plan to meet Hermione for brunch next week.

Round, and round the room they went. It felt like Bella met every person the Cullen's have ever known. So many faces and names had given Bella a headache.

Rubbing the temples of her head Bella noticed Marcus with a beautiful young woman. She tugged on Edwards arm and pointed to the woman. "Who is that?"

"Shit."

"what? who is it?"

"That is Astoria Greengrass… Liam's ex fiancée."

 **Oh no... poor Maggie. Is there a reason to this madness? Stay tuned. ;)**

 **This is by far my longest chapter 4,586 words.**

 **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW it motivates me to pop out more chapters.**


	22. The Unexpected I

Previously in Chapter 21

Chapter 22

3rd POV

"Why would his ex be invited? Are any of your ex's here?" Bella asked Edward.

"Um… I don't have ex's per say."

Bella narrowed her eyes at him understanding his meaning. He just has numerous past sexual partners.

"Anyway, look, I feel like this is a plot against Maggie. I mean has she not endured enough? Parading his ex in front of her at their engagement party? This situation is messed up. Do you know what Maggie told me last week when I went to see her? She said she overheard Marcus tell Liam that he needs to find someone who can give him children. Children by blood. It's the 21st century people adopt all the time. Why does it have to be by blood? She was just shot three weeks ago." Bella said angrily.

"Babe lower your voice people are starting to stare. Look I don't know what Marcus is doing but let's take a chill pill and wait it out. Hopefully Marcus has a good reason for what he's doing. He's normally the nice one out of my father and uncle Caius."

Edward chose to keep quiet about Liam's need for biological children. Edward needed them too. A head position within the family could only be passed down to a biological child. Liam would have to have one to keep his position as a made man. Children, wives, it was part of the gig. Men who had families were more respected in the organization.

"Edward do you know how to use a bow?" Bella asked randomly.

"Uhh. I've never used a bow, no. But I'm sure I could learn. Why?"

"There is this unity ceremony that I wanted to preform at our wedding. So, there is this circle covered in fabric that you pretty much soak in lighter fluid. The man and the woman light their arrows on fire and shoot the them through the circle which then lights the circle on fire. It's supposed to represent everlasting passion in the marriage. I always thought it was really neat and different."

"It sounds really cool. Do you think it's safe?"

"Well that would depend on you, and if you're a good shot."

Edward just laughed.

"Yeah baby I think we will be just fine. I'm an excellent shot." Edward said cockily.

"Oh really? I guess we will have to see about that." Bella said grinning.

"Challenge accepted." Edward said bring the champagne flute to his mouth as he smirked.

Edward's fun was diminished as he looked over to his cousin and saw Marcus approaching Liam with Astoria in tow.

"Babe grab your glass and let's go visit Liam and Maggie."

Bella noticed what Edward had seen and stood up from the table while grabbing her glass.

(((Okay important READ THIS: when you see this * sign and then a name followed by it, it will be that individual persons thoughts. The rest will be in 3rd person. I'm doing this so you get multiple points of view without retelling the same chapter a million times.)))

*Edward _\- Marcus is stirring up some shit having Astoria here. Liam was obsessed with her until she said she wasn't ready for marriage yet and then they split. I don't know what has gotten into Marcus he is usually the peaceful one. This seems like something Caius would do._

Bella and Edward walked over to where Maggie and Liam were sitting and watched as Marcus walked up with Astoria.

Liam turned and his eyes got wide as he saw his first love on the arm of his father.

"Liam look who showed up. It's Astoria." Marcus said with a smile.

"I can see that. Hello Tori hope you're doing well." Liam said with a forced smile.

*Marcus- _Finally! Everything is going according to plan if this doesn't work I don't know what will._

*Astoria- _This is so awkward. I shouldn't have come. I owe Liam a lot. He lied for me and told everyone we split because I wasn't ready for marriage. I would be ruined if everyone knew that I had gotten wasted and cheated on him with his cousin._

 _*Liam- what the fuck is she doing here? I'm going to murder my fucking father. Maggie and I are trying to move forward we don't need this bullshit_.

*Maggie- _Who is this woman? At least Liam doesn't look thrilled to see her._

*Liam- _that's it. I've had i_ t.

"Father can I have a few words with you?" Liam asked Marcus while standing up from his chair.

*Bella- _this is like watching a train wreck in slow motion._

*Edward- _Maybe I should take Liam's gun_.

*Astoria- _I need to get the hell out of here while my reputation is still intact._

Edward, Maggie, Bella and Astoria watched as Marcus and Liam left the room.

"Well congratulations on your engagement." Astoria said smiling slightly before turning her heel and hauling ass out of the ballroom.

"Does anyone know who that was?" Maggie asked confused.

"That was Liam's ex fiancée Astoria."

"What?! His ex fiancée? He's been engaged before me? And she was invited here? To our engagement dinner?" Maggie blurted out looking toward Edward, expectantly awaiting answers.

Edward threw his hands up in surrender to Maggie's ire.

"I promise Maggie I'm just out of the loop as you are."

"Well I don't know about you, but I'm tired of being out of the loop. I'm going to get some answers. Maggie said, standing up from her chair and walking toward the room Marcus and Liam entered.

Edward jumped in front of her effectively stopping her from entering the room.

"What are you doing Edward? Move out of the way."

"I don't think you should go in there yet. Let them finish talking and talk to Liam once he gets out."

"Liam doesn't have the answers I seek. I want to talk to Marcus. Now, move please." Maggie commanded. She reached behind Edward for the doorknob.

"Wait Maggie. Just let them finish talking, and then you can talk to Marcus but interrupting them is…"

"Okay. Okay. You're right I should wait until they finish." Maggie said cutting Edward off. She backed away from the door and watched Edward breathe out a sigh of relief as he walked away from the door.

"Like I would give in that easily." Maggie whispered under her breath.

As soon as Edward was far enough away from the door she ran for it and faked Edward out as she made it to the door. With her hand on the doorknob she looked back at Edward.

"You should of known better."

She walked into the room and found the room empty. A big half moon shaped dark oak table with tall medieval chairs were placed in the center of the room. Various large paintings and red velvet drapes covered the walls. Two large plastic tarps were laid out on the floor on both sides of the table. No Liam, No Marcus. Edward was right behind her followed by Bella, Rose, Emmett, Victoria, and James, who had just been informed by Bella about the events leading to up to this.

"Oh good. You're all here."

Everyone froze at the voice and turned toward the door where Caius, Carlisle, Marcus, and Liam stood.

"We have some things to discuss. Maggie we would like to start with you first. Please everyone find a seat."

Everyone found a chair with Marcus, Caius, and Carlisle facing the young couples from the straight side of the irregular shaped table.

(((Imagine a D the fathers are sitting here -D everyone else sitting here D - )))

"Maggie I am fixing to offer you something that won't be offered to the other ladies. This has never been an option to any Cullen bride before. I would be willing to let you go and write you a check right here right now for 5 million dollars all you have to do is take the check and leave." Maggie was too shocked to talk and reached out as Marcus slid her a check for five million dollars. Maggie stared at the check with tears glossing over her eyes before she found the will to talk.

"What is so wrong with me that you would pay me to leave? Why do you detest me?"

"Child I believe you are confused. This is an opportunity for you to start fresh. With a dowry like five million dollars you could still have almost any husband of your choosing despite your unfortunate accident. But I have heard that you know of Liam's need to have biological children. Should you stay with Liam make no mistake he will have a child."

"Why does this matter so much? So since I can't have a child I would have to let my husband impregnate another woman?"

"You don't need to know why it matters. But yes Liam would have to have a mistress. I don't like it myself and I know Liam does not want that but it is what it is."

Tears poured from Maggie's eyes thick and heavy. She looked at Liam and sobbed. Passing the check back to Marcus she whispered, "make that out for cash."

Gasp sounded from around the room. Ashamed Maggie sobbed harder and clung to Liam's jacket.

"I love you Liam. But I can't watch you have a child with another woman. Please forgive me. Forgive me. Forgive me…"

Liam looked deep into Maggie's eyes through her tears and kissed her lips. "Maggie love, there is nothing to forgive."

Liam stood up from the table with moisture in his eyes and grabbed the rewritten check from his father and helped Maggie out of her chair.

"Come love, I'll take you home."

 **I'm going to be straight with you guys. I wrote this tonight and it just kind of poured out me. I'm as shocked as you are. But before you start hating on me... remember this is a story. Things can change in the blink of an eye. So stay tuned! I won't give you any spoilers but I will say I had another path for Maggie but this one is so much better. I've had writers block for a while trying to figure out what to do with Maggie. I love Maggie and I identify with her. Also yeah Marcus was pretty cold right? But he's a mafia leader. He is supposed to be cold. Somewhat. Remember he's the nice one. Lol. You guys have been waiting for the Mob aspect of this story. Well dearies, it's coming! Part 2 of this chapter should be up soon. I haven't even started on it yet. You have what I have. As soon as I finish I post it for you. Just remember that when you're wondering when the story will be complete.**

 **^Insert shameless review begging here.^**


	23. The Unexpected II

"I love you Liam. But I can't watch you have a child with another woman. Please forgive me. Forgive me. Forgive me…"

Liam looked deep into Maggie's eyes through her tears and kissed her lips. "Maggie love, there is nothing to forgive."

Liam stood up from the table with moisture in his eyes and grabbed the rewritten check from his father and helped Maggie out of her chair.

"Come love, I'll take you home."

Chapter 23

The Unexpected II

Maggie POV

I dropped my purse on the table by the door. I looked at my purse with distain, inside my purse housed a check for five million dollars. Liam guided me into the living room and sat me down on the couch before returning with a glass of water.

"Drink this, you will feel better." Liam said handing me the glass and taking a seat beside me on the couch.

I downed the water and placed the empty cup on the coffee table in front of me. I looked over at Liam and I knew what I wanted. I was nervous but I wanted it. If I had to leave him tonight I wouldn't leave empty handed, and I don't mean money… It may ruin my prospects of marriage but as Marcus so carefully pointed out… 5 million was a lot of money and a lot would be overlooked for 5 million dollars.

"Liam?"

"yeah?" Liam answered looking into the depths of my eyes.

"If we only have tonight I want to make it count. I want to know what it feels like to be joined together. I want you to make me yours in every way, even though we have to part. I want you to make love to m…" I didn't even have time to finish before I felt Liam's mouth on mine. Our kisses were intense and needy. His hand cradled the back of my neck and his lips followed planting wet kisses along my neck and jaw. A breathy moan of pure pleasure escaped my lips. Liam stopped to catch his breath and looked into my eyes.

"I love you Maggie."

"I love you too."

Suddenly I felt Liam's strong arms underneath me lifting me off the couch and carrying me bridal style into his bedroom. He placed me gently on the king sized mattress, tucking a stray hair my hair behind my ear.

"Are you positive you want to do this?"

"I am. I want you to be my first."

Liam then proceeded to ravish my body giving me the wedding night we would never have.

14 weeks later….

3RD POV

A blonde female news anchor reads sits behind her desk while reading the nights story off the teleprompter in front of her. A fake smile adorns her face, one she had mastered, making her look kind and friendly.

"What has been labeled as The social event of the decade.…

What an exciting month for the Cullen family. Three of the Cullen men recently took brides this past weekend. Those invited were left in awe at the lavish ceremonies and receptions. A source who attended all three weddings said 'It was magical. Love radiated off of all the couples.' Another source added, 'It was definitely envy worthy. All three weddings were wonderful. I can't even pick a favorite.' No doubt. Here we have a few shots of the brides and grooms. These exclusive photos were released to us by the Cullen's this morning. They all look so beautiful. Three times the Cheers Mr. and Mrs. Cullen from all us here at Chicago 4 Central News. We wish you all a long and happy marriage. Liam Cullen is the last one to tie the knot and is set to say 'I do' next month with his fiancée Tris Prior.

(Yes. Tris from divergent.)

Up next, could your neighborhood be in danger of falling victim to the new crime wave? With a steady increase of drug distribution on the rise we will show cost efficient ways to protect your home…"

A beautiful woman sat watching the female news anchor on the TV with a slight frown on her face. The woman in question was currently sitting in a coffee shop looking through some magazines.

"Can I get you some more coffee miss?" the server at the coffee shop asked.

"Oh, no I wasn't drinking coffee but I would appreciate a cup of the lemon ginger tea to go please."

"Certainly."

Gathering up her magazines the woman stood to stretch. The server came with her tea, which she graciously accepted. The warm cup and spicy aroma felt inviting. Her attention was focused mainly on the cup in hand when a magazine slipped off the top and fell to the ground.

She was about to reach down and pick it up when the server swiped it off the floor.

"Oh, so could I assume that this is the reason you're opting for caffeine free beverages?" He chuckled handing her back the newest edition of fit pregnancy.

"Yeah, I suppose that would be a fair assessment. Thanks." She told him placing the magazine back on top of her stack.

"Well congratulations. Babies are blessings."

"Oh? Do you have experience with babies?"

"No… Not really. But people say they're blessings… so…"

This made her giggle out and the man smiled at having made her laugh.

"Here let me get the door for you. You have your hands full."

"Oh thank you, that's so kind of you. Have a good evening."

"You too." he said, closing the door behind her while watching her through the windows as she walked down the street.

He went back to wipe down her table and saw that she left her wallet. Quickly he snatched the wallet up and ran out the coffee shop to see if he could catch her and return it, but she was gone. It was like she disappeared through thin air.

He walked back into the doors of crème de la crème, the coffee shop. Walking behind the back of the bar he slipped the mysterious woman's wallet in the lost and found box.

3rd POV

Edward was sneaking into his home. The clock he passed on the mantle read 3:04am. The night did not go well. Three men had died and Edward had been stabbed. Blood covered his clothes and he knew if Bella caught him he would be questioned to death.

Quietly Edward headed for the bathroom, his hand was on the door handle when he heard Bella gasp.

'Shit', he thought.

Bella rushed to his side examining every inch of his body with her eyes.

"Oh my gosh. Is this your blood? What happened? Are you okay? Is Emmett okay? Did anything happen to your dad, your uncles? Jasper, James, Liam, Peter, Demetri? Is this a stab wound? Who did this to you?"

"Bella babe chill. Some of its my blood most of it is other people's. Tonight didn't go as planned. I'm fine and so is everyone else. Well, immediate family. We lost three men tonight. Yes I was stabbed. Fuck. Look, there will be nights I come home like this. I know you need time to adjust to this life and I'm trying to be patient but my job is fucking stressful enough as it is and the last thing I want to come home to is a nagging wife asking a million questions as soon as I get through the fucking front door. Just go back to bed."

Bella turned around and walked away. She tried her hardest to keep from crying at the way Edward had just treated her. Dismissed her. He had been harsh with her when all she had done was be concerned for him.

And this pissed her off majorly.

She walked into the bedroom grabbed a piece of paper and a pen. She wrote out her note taped it to the outside of the bedroom door, locked the door and went to bed.

Edward came out of the communal downstairs bathroom wearing nothing but a towel he walked upstairs to their bedroom, reached to open the door only to be stopped. The door was locked. Taped to the door was a note.

'Your nagging wife is sleeping. Enjoy the couch jerkward.'

Huffing out Edward went into the guest bedroom, pulled down the covers, cut the lights out, and crawled in the cold empty bed. He felt bad about how he had snapped at Bella but making him take the guest room or couch is just childish. He paid the bills why doesn't she take the guest room if she doesn't want to sleep with him? He punched his soft lumpy pillow wanting it to be like the firm one from his bedroom. His king sized therapeutic bed with his firm pillow and his soft, warm, beautiful wife. Nothing felt right and sleep eluded him.

The next morning the pair woke up, both looking exhausted from poor sleep. It was Sunday which meant church and lunch at Carlisle Cullen's house. Everyone attended. Every Sunday. It was mandatory.

After church the drive to Edwards parents house was quiet until surprisingly Edward caved and broke the silence.

"You look very pretty today."

"Thank you. The dress is new."

"Well its um… very nice."

A head nod was all he received and the silence was back... awkward and painful.

Emmett was outside on the porch smoking a cigar with Peter when Bella and Edward pulled into his parents driveway.

Walking around to the passenger side of Edward's car Emmett opened the car door for Bella and helped her out.

"Hey little sis. How's it going?" Emmett smiled cheerfully pulling her into a side hug careful not to get any cigar smoke on her.

"I've been better… I'm so ready for your mother's cherry pie. I've been craving it lately."

"Cravings? Ut-oh… Someone got a bun in the oven?" Emmett laughed out.

Bella purposefully chose not to comment and rolled her eyes at her oaf of a brother-in-law.

"See you boys later. I'm off to find Rosalie." Bella said excusing herself.

Edward watched Bella walk into his parents house and sighed. This marriage business was harder than he had anticipated.

Inside Bella saw the girls sitting together including Liam's new fiancé Tris.

"Hey Tris." Bella said leaning in down to give her a hug.

"Hey Bella. Did you see Liam outside when you came in?"

"No, I only saw Emmett and Peter."

"Figures… He's probably off finding himself at the bottom of a bottle." Tris said sighing out in frustration. "He acts like he's the only one that is having to sacrifice being with someone they love. Ugh… I better go find him before he drinks to the point of needing his stomach pumped."

Ah… Liam and Tris, what a pair they are! Tris was all set to marry her long time boyfriend, a senators son, named Tobias Eaton. That was, until Marcus came to collect money on a loan her father had borrowed from the Cullen's. Tris's father couldn't pay the loan and he offered Marcus his only daughter to pay off his debt and keep his life. Marcus accepted Tris as payment and gifted Tris to Liam as a replacement fiancée. Both of them were in love with other people and angry with each other.

Bella looked at Tris's retreating form with pity. She had missed Maggie greatly. Nothing was the same. Maggie hadn't attended any of their weddings but Bella wasn't angry, she knew it would have been too hard for her to go. Victoria had chosen Kate, her sister-in-law, to be her matron of honor in Maggie's place. Liam hadn't been sober in weeks. All the girls liked Tris but at the same time they felt guilty like they were cheating on Maggie for wanting to befriend Tris. It was a mess. Bella hung out with Hermione more and more to get away from the sadness.

Bella was brought out of her thoughts by Rosalie asking her a question.

"I'm sorry what did you say?"

"I asked if you wanted to come with me… tomorrow… to pick up our dresses for Liam's wedding?" Rosalie repeated slowly.

"Oh… yeah. They have this really trendy coffee shop around the block from the dress shop called crème de la crème. We could stop there for lunch." Bella added with a smile.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Rosalie smiled and looked over at Bella again studying her face.

"Bella are you feeling well?"

"Yeah, no I'm fine."

Rosalie accepted Bella's answer and let the subject drop for the time being.

The rest of the afternoon was uneventful just talking and eating. Seems like the young couples were just trying to make it through another day.

 **Here's chapter 23. Hope you enjoyed it. I may do some outtakes as bonus chapters for the weddings that I decided to skip later on. I just felt the need to move on with the story. Honestly the wedding scene wouldn't have been anything you haven't read before. He was smitten, she was beautiful, the dress looked like it had made for her, everything was extravagant and ridiculous... the wedding night was full of unrealistic life altering orgasms... lol.**

 **Is Bella preggers? Let me know what you think... by the way I'm dealing with hurricane Irma and I'm on vacation all next week. So I'm going to try to upload a mini chapter before I leave to give you something atleast.**

 **REVIEW IT TAKES VERY LITTLE TIME AND MAKES ME HAPPY!**


	24. The Unexpected III

Previously in Ch.23

"Oh, so could I assume that this is the reason you're opting for caffeine free beverages?" He chuckled handing her back the newest edition of fit pregnancy.

"Yeah, I suppose that would be a fair assessment. Thanks." She told him placing the magazine back on top of her stack.

"Well congratulations. Babies are blessings."

"Oh? Do you have experience with babies?"

"No… Not really. But people say they're blessings… so…"

This made her giggle out and the man smiled at having made her laugh.

"Here let me get the door for you. You have your hands full."

"Oh thank you, that's so kind of you. Have a good evening."

"You too." he said, closing the door behind her while watching her through the windows as she walked down the street.

He went back to wipe down her table and saw that she left her wallet. Quickly he snatched the wallet up and ran out the coffee shop to see if he could catch her and return it, but she was gone. It was like she disappeared through thin air.

He walked back into the doors of crème de la crème, the coffee shop. Walking behind the back of the bar he slipped the mysterious woman's wallet in the lost and found box.

Chapter 24 The Unexpected III

3rd POV

Tris was sitting in the coffee shop, crème de la crème while the seamstress down the block was putting the finishing touches on the bridesmaids dresses. She had offered to pick them up since the girls had went to London for the week on 'business' with Edward and Emmett. She was seated in a corner booth which had a great view of the front entrance and the coffee bar. Perfect for people watching, something Tris indulged in when she ate alone.

A beautiful woman with curly red hair walked into the coffee shop.

"Hi, I was in here the other night and I accidently left my wallet. Do you still happen to have it by any chance?"

"Umm… I believe so… could you tell me the full name on the license please."

"It's Maggie. Maggie Allanah Fitzpatrick."

"Yep. Here you go." The barista handed Maggie the black leather coach wallet.

"Thank you so much." Maggie clutched the wallet to her chest, thankful that she wouldn't have to go through the trouble of cancelling all her cards.

Upon overhearing Maggie's name Tris's eyes got round as saucers. Tris hid behind her cellphone hoping to go unnoticed by the redhead until Maggie turned her body and saw a clearly noticeable baby bump.

Before Tris could register everything fully she was up and walking toward Maggie.

"Maggie? Maggie Fitzpatrick?" Tris asked her. Double checking that this was, in fact, the love of Liam's life. Standing in front of her, pregnant.

PREGNANT. *If this baby is Liam's this could solve all my problems, then I'm free to be with Tobias.* Those were the thoughts running through her head.

"Yes…" Maggie answered her hesitantly.

"My name is Tris Prior." Tris said with her hand extended towards Maggie.

Maggie looked at Tris' outstretched hand and crossed her arms.

"Yes. I know who you are. It's best for everyone that you forget you ever saw me here."

"The baby is… er…Liam's?" Tris said dumbly gesturing to Maggie's stomach and then bringing her fingers to her lips so she could bite her nails in anticipation.

"Why would you think I'm pregnant? I'm a little offended. I think you just called me fat. Now if you will excuse me I would like to be on my way."

Maggie pushed past Tris and headed toward the door. Tris grabbed her purse took out the first bill she could find which happened to be a 50 and slammed it on the table before running after Maggie.

"Maggie, please. Please wait." Tris hollered while speed walking down the street after Maggie.

Thankfully for Tris, Maggie did stop walking.

"No you wait. I don't know why you are so interested in me. I won't be a problem for you ever. Just forget you met me. Go off with Liam and live your life free of worrying about me."

"You misunderstand. Liam loves you. And I love someone else too. Let me explain the situation to you. Please if that baby is Liam's you must come with me and tell him. He will be so happy."

"You don't get it. Since I met Liam I have felt more pain than you can possibly imagine. I was shot which the doctor said would leave me barren and now I am pregnant with not one, but two little miracles. Being with Liam is a hazard and I wish you the best of luck but I don't want to be with someone who can't even stand up to his own father. I did. I really thought I loved Liam until I sat down and processed our relationship. I still wasn't convinced, it wasn't until my first ultrasound that I found out what being in love truly feels like. I would die for them which is why I'm about to board a plane and leave. Go through my pregnancy joyfully, peacefully."

"Please, don't. If you leave I can't marry the guy I've been dating for the past six years. The man I am head over heels in love with. The man I was set to marry, wedding half planned until my father bartered with Marcus for my hand in marriage to Liam. All Marcus wants is a child for Liam. If he finds out you are providing Liam's children, he may let me out of the arrangement."

Tris had tears running down her face and Maggie felt so guilty. She didn't want to be the cause of Tris ending up unhappy but in the end it was either Tris's happiness or Maggie's.

"I'm sorry Tris but I can't. I've been through so much to go back."

"I understand I guess. And I suppose you want me to keep this a secret from Liam?"

"Here hand me your cell phone. I have an idea."

Two weeks later….

3rd POV

Tris and Liam's Wedding Day!

"Bella." Tris called.

"Yeah?"

"Can you do me a favor and go get Liam? I need to see him."

"You can't see him before the wedding. Besides your already in your dress it's bad luck."

"Do you think I give a shit about luck? Just go get him. It's imperative that I speak to him before the ceremony. Please, just go get him."

"Okay, I'm going. Is everything okay?" Bella asked worriedly.

"Bbbeeelllllaaaa… seriously… everything is fine. Can you please just…" Tris huffed out while pointing toward the door.

Bella nodded and walked out the door. She approached the room where the men were getting ready and knocked on the door.

"Is everyone decent?"

Bella heard a chorus of yeah's and slowly opened the door. She saw Edward straightening out his bow tie and went to help him. Once she deemed it prefect she quickly kissed him on he lips and walked over to help Liam who was struggling with tying his tie. Bella quickly took over as if on auto pilot and tied his bow tie.

"The rest of the girls are having mimosas downstairs but Tris asked me if I could come get you. She said and I quote 'it's imperative that I speak to him before the ceremony.' She did seem a little off to me though. Just a heads up." Liam nodded at Bella and kissed her cheek.

Walking out of the room Liam could hear James call to Bella.

"Bells, get your ass over here and do a shot with us."

Chuckling Liam walked down the long hall and knocked on the door where Tris was getting ready.

Tris opened the door and Liam gave her a half smile.

"You look very beautiful Tris."

"Yeah, listen. About two weeks ago I ran into Maggie at a coffee shop. We talked and she recorded a message for you on my cell phone for you to watch before the ceremony. You have no idea how hard it has been to keep this quiet but I abided by her wishes so here you go all you have to do is press play. And no I haven't watched it."

Liam cautiously took the cell phone and could see Maggie's face hidden behind the play button.

Liam stared at the phone and back to Tris who was wearing a 'what are you waiting for' facial expression.

Liam rested his arms on his thighs and pressed play.

Maggie appeared on the screen smiling.

"Liam if you are watching this then today is your wedding day. I have some news I am about to disclose to you. I don't know how to say it. If I should rip it off like a band aid or ease into it. I've always preferred the band aid method. I hope you're sitting down. So here it goes. I'm pregnant… with twins…" she moved the camera to capture her small baby bump.

"pretty big belly for only being 14 weeks pregnant. I also have my sonogram here if you need extra proof. Although I don't know why I would lie to you." She panned the camera to her sonogram pictures that showed her name and date and the two little alien like creatures in the picture. Liam put his hand over his mouth as a gasp escaped his lips.

"it's amazing. I look at the pictures every night before bed. My little miracles. I wake up in the middle of the night sometimes thinking this is all just a dream. I was told, we were told I would never have any children, and I'm fixing to have two of them. It's surreal. Anyway, Tris told me what happened and why you are getting married. This isn't right Liam. And I'm not saying this because I think we should be together. In fact after I make this video I'm packing my things so Tris can't tell you how to find me. I know these are your kids too but I'm honestly afraid. I get hurt every time I'm near you. I know it's unfair to blame the shooting on you, but part of me does, as irrational as that is. I blame you for my treatment afterwards. I blame you for letting your father rule over our relationship. I blame you for making me miss my best friends weddings because I couldn't bear to see you. I blame you for making Tris marry you because you couldn't stand up to your daddy and tell him no. I want to spend the rest of my pregnancy feeling safe and peaceful. After I deliver I will come back and we can discuss visitation. You can thank your soon to be wife. If I'm being honest I had no plans to tell you of my pregnancy before I bumped into her. Even if you were to tell your father to shove it and let Tris out of this ridiculously arrangement, it would still be a while before I let you back into my life romantically. Tris said you love me but I just can't see it. I thought I did during that night we spent together but after going over every minute of our relationship I just can't see that you were anything more than in lust with me. Well I have to go. I have a ride to catch. I guess I will see you in roughly 20 to 25 weeks. Take care."

The video stopped and Liam wanted more.

"You knew Maggie was pregnant?" Liam shouted angrily.

"Yeah I've been walking around with that secret for almost two weeks now. But Liam I think you should let her go through her pregnancy in peace like she asked for."

Liam looked at Tris in disgust and shot up out of his chair with Tris's cellphone still in his hand.

"Where are you going?"

"You can take your dress off. You won't be needing it today. The wedding is off. Consider your fathers debt paid in full." Liam said as he slammed the door to Tris's room.

Tris felt bad knowing Liam was upset but did a little happy dance knowing that Maggie's plan was working. Tris gathered her belongings and headed outside to catch a taxi. Tobias was already waiting for her at City Hall ready to elope.

 **You guys are so lucky. I'm on vacation and I am updating for you. This story will contain more Bella and Edward but I felt like I needed to write more for Maggie.**

 **Review.**

 **If you put down the genders you want for Maggie's babies I will use them.**

 **A.) Both girls**

 **B.) Both boys**

 **C.) Boy and Girl**


	25. Confessions Of A Meddling Mother

REFRESHER:

*(Demetri and James are brothers) Their parents are Caius and Tanya

*(Peter and Liam are brothers) Their parents are Marcus and Irina

*Peter is married to Charlotte and Demetri is married to Kate or Katie

Chapter 25: Confessions Of A Meddling Mother

3rd POV

Liam had the barrel of a gun pressed up to his father's temple. It was just reveled to Liam only moments ago that Maggie was pregnant with his child… scratch that, children. Pregnant with his children. Twins. He was still trying to process that part.

"You need to calm down Liam." Carlisle said as he slowly approached Liam to take the gun out of his hand.

"Calm down?! Here watch this and then tell me to be calm." Liam pulled out Tris's cellphone he had basically stolen with Maggie's video on it. He slammed it angrily on the table in front of Marcus.

By now everyone was gathered watching a furious Liam hold his father at gunpoint.

Upon hearing Maggie's declaration of being pregnant Bella and Rose gasped in unison. While Victoria just smirked in satisfaction.

"Good for her," Victoria said. In his blind rage, Liam turned his gun from Marcus to Victoria which caused James to aim his gun toward Liam.

James yanked Victoria behind him guarding her from Liam's line of fire. Shouts from various family members jumbled together making their words incoherent. James and Liam stood in a stand off. Their eyes burned into each other, it was intense, and almost intimate like they were having a conversation with one another. Liam was the first one to break. Slowly, he lowered his gun and set it in Carlisle's awaiting hand.

"Go cool down son. You're wedding starts in fifteen minutes." Marcus said adjusting his tie like he wasn't just held a gunpoint.

Liam just laughed. "You must be joking!"

"I am not. The guest are already here. We will continue as planned."

"I already released Tris from her contract. I can imagine since we don't see her that she's long gone by now."

"You what?!" Marcus growled out.

"I let her go. I won't marry someone else when Maggie is out there pregnant with my children. I should of fought you from the beginning. I did the dutiful son and look where that got me! I'm done. I should of never listened to you! I should of never let Maggie leave!" Liam shouted angrily at Marcus.

"You're right. You shouldn't have." Marcus said casually.

Liam was ready for an argument but Marcus's words left him dumbfounded.

"what?"

"Can everyone leave. I need to speak to my son alone." Irina spoke up. Liam watched everyone filter out of the room leaving only him, his father and mother in the room.

"Liam sweetheart, I have something to confess." Irina said softly.

"Irina, No!" Marcus said walking toward his wife.

"He needs to know. He held you at gunpoint. Enough is enough!" Irina shouted at Marcus.

Marcus stayed silent and gestured for Irina to continue.

"Liam you're sitting here blaming your father for my mistakes and wrong doings." Irina said with glossy eyes. "It was me baby. I was the one who caused this rift between you and Maggie. After meeting Maggie and spending time with her…" Irina paused, "Well, I didn't think she had it in her to be a mob wife. People who think this life is glamorous are not from this life. You and your cousins took off to a small as fuck hick town and found small town girls. These girls are now having to adjust majorly to this life change. Maggie is soft and pure. She would of had to become hardened to stay with you. I have seen this time and time again. When your weak you get taken out, picked off from the herd. I was trying to do you and her a favor and end it before it started."

"I don't understand, Ma what are you saying exactly?" Liam said sitting straight in his chair and watching closely as his mother paced the room.

Irina ignored his questions and carried on. "When I had heard about the accident I rushed to the hospital. I was terrified that I had been too late and Maggie would have already been touched beyond repair by this life. But she was alive… and I saw my opportunity to drive a wedge between the two of you. I sent you in to sit with Maggie while I spoke with the doctor privately. The doctor had told me that the bullet had passed all of her major organs including her uterus and that she would be perfectly fine. Of course… I paid the doctor off to tell you both a different story." Irina swallowed and poured herself a glass of scotch.

"Then, you had stayed by her side but I saw the light going out of her eyes. My guilt ate at me as I watched her knowing that I had caused the same thing I was trying to prevent. I sent your father to your house to create pressure and tension. Then at the engagement dinner I invited Astoria and told your father to offer Maggie a generous check to leave. But many things happened in which I miscalculated. For one, you agreed to impregnating another woman and second, Maggie took the check. Don't get me wrong, I wanted her to take the check but I didn't think she would do it. 5 million would of given her a nice dowry to find another husband and eventually she would have fallen pregnant. All of this would of felt like a bad dream. I definitely didn't account for her to get pregnant. And now everything is one huge shit storm!" Irina huffed and downed the rest of her scotch.

Liam shot up out of his chair with such force that the chair fell backwards creating a loud crash as it clashed with the tile flooring.

"I can't believe this! How could you? I'm a grown ass man Ma. I don't need you to fight my battles. My life is in shambles and you played a large part of it's demise. I hope your satisfied because she's long gone. With your grandchildren. Mission accomplished. I need to go. You're always going to be my Ma and I'm always going to love you. But right now I can't stand the sight of you."

Liam bolted from the room and opened the door so hard that the door knob embedded itself into the dry wall.

2 weeks later…

BPOV

"I can't look at it."

"Do you want me to tell you?"

"No. Yes. No, no… yes! read it."

"It's positive! Hermione you're going to be a mommy!" I said smiling down at her. She had her head laying on the cabinet beside the toilet.

Hermione lifted herself off the cabinet and held her hand out for the pregnancy test I was currently holding. I gave her the test and took a seat on the bathroom floor beside her.

"I can't believe it. I'm going to be someone's mum." she said with watery eyes.

"I'm going to be a mummy!" She laughed. "Oh my god, you must help me figure out how to tell Draco. I'm thinking a prank of some sort."

I laughed at the thought of pranking the ever serious Draco only for him to find out he's going to become a dad. It was too good not to be apart of it.

"Count me in. Come on, let's get up off the floor and let me wash my hands. I handled your pee stick."

Hermione rolled her eyes at the me. "You do know that urine is sterile don't you?"

"Don't care. My love for you does have bounds." I laughed.

"Ah. And here I thought it was limitless. You did after all hold my 'pee stick' in the first place." She chuckled standing up off the floor so I could wash my hands.

"You know with Maggie being pregnant and you being pregnant I wonder who the third person will be to get preggers."

"What do you mean?"

"There are a few old sayings when it comes to pregnancies like 'it comes in three's', or 'must be something in the water'."

"I thought that that was bad things. Bad things come in three's?"

"Where I'm from they say it about pregnancies too. I don't know how true it is honestly."

"Damn it."

"what is it?"

"Draco's going to make me give up my tea. No more earl grey or English breakfast. Ugh… let me use the Lou one more time and then we can go get lunch. I think I fancy a nice large cupcake." Hermione said smiling. She had a dreamy expression on her face and went to grab her purse.

"I thought you had to go to the bathroom?" I asked her as she was slipping on her shoes.

"Oh yes. I forgot." She said sprinting into the bathroom.

We walked to a little bakery close to Hermione's apartment. Hermione sat across from me with a cupcake in each hand. One was strawberry and one was vanilla.

"You should have a gender reveal party. It would be so much fun. They have so many different ways to reveal now."

My phone vibrated in my pocket. I pulled it out to see a text from Edward.

At Liamz. Can doe bring foo5? Too drunk 2 drived.

-E

Good grief Edward. It's only 4 in the afternoon.

"An eloquent text from my husband. Can you read this and tell me what you think this says." I asked sliding her my phone.

"At Liam's. Can you bring food? Too drunk to drive." She laughed handing my phone back to me.

"Yeah, that's what I thought it said. Ugh… I suppose I will have to leave soon. Wouldn't want my darling husband to suffer from hunger pains." I rolled my eyes.

"Well if you need to leave that's fine. I'm so happy that you could come and be with me to take that test."

"Of course but I'm going to at least walk you back to you're apartment. You shouldn't be walking around alone the city in your current predicament." I told her gesturing to her stomach.

"You mean since I've got a pea in my pod. Don't worry about me. I always have either Vincent or Gregory guarding me."

"Pea in your pod? That's a new one. We always said bun in the oven. I like it." I chuckled. Well if you are sure I guess I better head out. I'm so happy for you Mione." I told her giving her a tight squeeze.

"Call me sometime this week and we can do brunch."

"Deal."

I walked out of the bakery and slid into the back of the car my body guard Riley drove. He seemed to have forgiven me about the whole Laurent mess. I looked at my phone and saw I had a missed call from my doctor. Once Edward found out about my panic attacks he sent me to a private phycologist to help me deal and work through my issues. The doctors name is funnily enough also Bella.

Bella Lestrange. She works in the mental ward at the hospital. She is Draco's aunt and from what Hermione tells me she's as wicked as they come. James had let it slip that Dr. Lestrange has a permanent slot on the Cullen's payroll. They bring her in time to time for 'specialized torture tactics' as well as medical assistance. But she has been helping me come to terms with what happened that night. So, she can't be all bad I suppose. Wouldn't want to be on the wrong side of her syringe that's for sure.

I dialed her number back but got her voicemail. Guess we would play phone tag for now.

"Riley, can you swing by Peter's restaurant Mia Bella. Edward and Liam found themselves intoxicated and now require substance." I said. My frustration was apparent by the tone off my voice.

I could hear Riley chuckle in the front seat as he replied simply with, "Yes ma'am."

Riley pulled into a parking space in front of Mia Bella while I ran inside and ordered. I sat and waited on my to go order. My thoughts went to Maggie. I wondered where she was. If she was safe. If the babies were kicking and how big her belly was. Liam still hadn't spoken to Irina. The family felt divided. Edward, Emmett, and James sided with Liam. Peter and Demetri sided with Irina. Although both Peter and Demetri married girls who were born into the mafia lifestyle.

"Mrs. Cullen your order is ready." The waitress looked at me with concern etched in her face.

"Sorry if I didn't hear you. Newly married. I'm still adjusting to the Cullen last name." I laughed. She laughed back, probably just to humor me.

It was always this way when a Cullen entered an establishment. The employees were always so jumpy. All worried that the slightest mistake would leave them all jobless.

I grabbed the to go bags filled with delicious smelling Italian food and walked out of the restaurant. Riley was waiting outside the car for me. He took the bags from my hands and placed them with him in the front seat. I took my place in the back as usual and we sped away to Liam's apartment.

We arrived quickly and Riley helped me carry the bags to the apartment. A USPS box sat against Liam's door. I picked the box up and read the sender tag.

From: TRIS EATON

To: LIAM CULLEN

Did Tris get married?

I was about to knock on the door when I heard muffled music and feminine sounding giggling on the other side.

I banged on the door and was shocked when a half naked woman answered the door. All she had on was underwear. Her ample sized breast on full display. I pushed the door open and saw Liam in the living room snorting what I can only assume is coke off a woman's bare ass cheek.

"What the fuck is going on in here?" I shouted.

Liam's head jerked up and down his eyes went wide as if he had been caught cheating. Speaking of cheating…

"Where is Edward?"

Liam said nothing but had a look of guilt on his face.

I looked through each room until I found Edward passed out in a guest room. He was alone and fully clothed thankfully. I left him there to sleep and shut the door quietly. I walked back into the living room and yanked the cord to the stereo from the wall.

"If you are a female you need to leave." I said as calmly as I could.

"Bitch, whose you think youse are telling us to leave?" She must have been a Chicago native. Her accent was heavy.

"Disrespect me again and you'll find yourself at the bottom of the marina adorned in a stunning pair of concrete boots. I said GET OUT. Don't make me repeat myself." My voice was like ice and my glare could start a fire. The girls didn't stay to test my bluff they gathered their clothing and left quickly.

Once they were gone I turned around to Liam and slapped him across the cheek.

"What the hell is wrong with you? What if Maggie had showed up and saw this? You're fucking up big time. Get your shit together."

I walked back into the guest bedroom and poured a bottle of Dasani on my sleeping husband.

His eyes popped open once he felt the chill of the cold water.

"What the hell Bella?"

"Don't you what the hell me! Do you want to tell me why I came here to find half naked women running around and your cousin snorting coke off some chick's ass?"

"They were just a couple of strippers to cheer Liam up. Nothing happened I swear."

"You are sleeping in the guest bedroom indefinitely. You just ordered some strippers and expect me not to care. Who do you think you are? I can look past your shady dealings but I'll be damned if I sit back while you look at other women."

"Bella I'm sorry, I didn't think. Strippers are common in this life. My father owns two strip clubs. I honestly didn't think you would mind. I didn't touch them."

"Yeah you didn't think. Maybe Irina was right to try and save Maggie from this bullshit. I only wanted a husband. Someone I could share a simple life with and have children with. I don't know how much longer I can keep this up. What happened to the man I married. He was nice. I love that man. I feel like I've been sidelined in your life."

I bolted out of the guest room and saw the look on Liam's face. I could tell he had over heard what I had said. I couldn't find it in myself to meet his gaze and walked straight past him out of the apartment. I didn't want to go home so I called the one person who could help me sort through everything reasonably.

"Hey can I come over? Okay I'm on my way. See you soon."

I ended the call and slid my cell back inside my pocket and hailed a cab. Edwards would be furious at me later for giving Riley the slip but I didn't care. When the cab pulled up to the building I paid my fare and thanked the driver.

Upon entering the building I had to show my ID and was then escorted by an employee to the gold elevator reserved for the penthouse apartments. This one building had four of them covering the entire top two floors. The elevator worked off of voice recognition software and delicate my voice had been added weeks ago.

"Isabella Marie Cullen." I said as clearly as I could. It accepted my voice and took me up to the top floor. The doors opened straight into the stylish modern chic apartment.

"Victoria? James?" I called out.

"In the dining room." I heard them shout.

I walked back to the dining room. It was one of Victoria's favorite rooms. Two sides of the room were made of glass giving you the perfect view of the city.

The couple were eating what I hoped was Victoria's homemade lasagna.

"Wow James. Home by five and eating dinner. I hope I'm not destroying date night."

"No, no. Are you hungry? We have plenty. I could get you a glass of wine too. You looked like you had a hard day. Sit. Sit." He gestured to the chair across from Victoria.

I sat down and Victoria gave me a half smile.

"Why can't all husbands be like yours?" I asked chuckling and pointed to the pan of lasagna. "Did you make this?"

"Well duh… Of course I made it." She laughed grabbing her wine glass and taking a sip.

James came back and handed me a glass of wine. Which I gratefully accepted.

Victoria was still holding her wine glass. James took his hand and wrapped it around the hand she was using to hold her glass and topped her glass off with red wine. The look the gave each other was intense like they were trying to convey a million emotions. I could see a rare blush sweep over Victoria's cheeks. James bent down slowly and kissed her gently on the lips before taking his seat again at the head of the table.

"Like I said. Why can't all husbands be like yours?"

"What can I say Bells? I'm a rare breed." James stated oh so, modestly.

I rolled my eyes. James and Victoria stared me expectantly.

"What?"

Victoria huffed and crossed her arms. "Are you going to tell us what happened or do you want us to guess?"

"Oh… well it started earlier, I got this drunk text from Edward." I then proceeded to tell them everything that happened after that in which brought me to their apartment.

"Shit, Liam was doing coke? Are you sure it was coke?" James grilled me.

"He was snorting it. It was white. I assumed it was coke. Why?"

"It was heroine. Liam and myself are recovering addicts. Keep your mouth shut about this Bells. Have you told anyone else besides me and Vicky?"

"No, no. I swear. I came straight here after I left."

"Okay good. I'm sorry baby I've got to go beat the piss out of my cousin. I may not be back home tonight. I want you both to stay here tonight." James said strapping his gun to his waist. He looked at me sternly and then kissed Victoria on the lips and forehead.

Then he was gone.

Victoria and I polished off two bottles of wine between the pair of us and passed out in her California king sized bed. More giggling than talking was done but it still felt therapeutic. Sometimes men suck and what you really need is your girls.

 **Nice long chapter! Okay Review and tell me your thoughts. I will hold out on you if I don't get at least 10 reviews. Next chapter will be all Edward and Bella. I'm thinking couples therapy with Dr. Lestrange. How many of you thought her being a mental health doctor was totally fitting in a ironic way?**


	26. Memory Lane

Chapter 26 Memory Lane

Disclaimer I own nothing. Well except maybe the plot of the story. Harry Potter and it's characters belong entirely to JK Rowling!

Twilight and it's characters belong solely to Stephanie Meyers!

And don't you forget it!

Finally on to the good stuff…

Chapter 26: Memory Lane

Bella POV

"I don't see the point Bella. We don't need therapy. I don't know how many times I have to apologize to you or how long I need to grovel at your feet over some fucking strippers. But couples therapy is not going to happen so drop it." Edward said angrily as he stormed out of the room.

"We'll see about that." I muttered under my breath. Scowling, I watched his retreating form exit our bedroom.

3 days later….

Edward POV

I was dragging my feet to this appointment. My wife, oh so thoughtfully created an appointment for couples therapy… without my knowledge. I love Bella which should be abundantly clear since I'm about to sit through this session for her. Apparently we have communication issues. Which brings us to where we are now, standing outside of Dr. Lestrange's office.

I rose my hand to knock on the office door when Dr. Lestrange opened the door for us mid knock.

"Welcome, welcome. Ah, Edward so nice of you to join us this week. Bella had mentioned that you were… hesitant." Dr. Lestrange said as she motioned for Bella and I to take a seat on her leather couch. She smoothed out her pencil skirt and pulled out one of the many pens that were stuck in her wild unruly hair. Sitting across from us in a big plush chair she was ready with her pen and notebook.

"Let's begin. Edward after speaking with Bella she said that she felt there was a disconnect between the pair of you. I already know a little but since I cannot speak about Bella's private therapy sessions I'm going to have Bella talk as if I'm clueless. Anyway, ladies first, Bella can you tell me a little bit about what you believe is the reason you and Edward are having trouble communicating?"

"I feel that ever since I had that overdose a few months back… Edward has shut down on me. Especially when it comes to his job which is a huge part of his life. He treats me like I could snap any moment. And the 'business' is changing. I can see him carry all these burdens on his own. It makes me feel like I'm another burden he has to carry. It makes me feel like a failure as a wife." Bella said sniffling as tears poured down her cheeks. She expertly wiped the tears away without smudging her eyeliner.

Hearing her words and how she felt was like someone dumping a bucket of ice water on me. It was sobering and left me feeling conflicted. I hadn't realized I was ignoring or neglecting her.

"Is that true Edward? Did Bella's overdose alter the way you view your wife?" Dr. Lestrange asked looking up at me from her notepad.

I didn't know what to say or even how I felt. In my peripheral vision I could see Bella looking down at her lap. Her head was hung in shame. I wanted to comfort her but I didn't know how or what I should do.

Dr. Lestrange took my silence as her answer and pushed forward.

"Edward, I have heard about the night Bella overdosed from her point of view. But I would really appreciate if you told us what happened that night from your perspective. I think it would be beneficial for you and Bella. From what she has told me, the people around her, being her friends and family try to act like it… never happened."

"Maybe because I want to forget it happened! I saw my wife's heart stop in front of me three times! Three times! she died!" I shouted at Lestrange unable to even think of that night. Bella's blue lips and cold hands still plague my dreams.

"Therapy was a horrible idea. The only thing that happens when dredging up the past up is reopening that hurt and pain. Come on Bella were leaving." I said walking to her office door so I could storm out.

"Ignoring the problem never solves anything." Dr. Lestrange said as I left her office.

*Liam POV*

I had just walked back into my apartment after a long weekend of having my ass kidnapped and kicked by James in a warehouse we owned. I looked around at my apartment which looked like a tornado ran through it. Sighing, I limped my way over to the fridge. I opened the fridge door and grabbed a pack of steaks that were about to go out of date. Cutting open the package I grabbed one of the thick cut steaks and set it on my bloody blackened eye. Hopefully the swelling would go down some so I could see out of it again. I put the rest of the steaks back in the fridge and plopped down on the couch. I sat up a little when I felt something hard poking me in the back. It was a unopened USPS box. I read the front of the box.

To: Liam Cullen

From: Tris Eaton

Eaton? Huh... guess she married Tobias already. Curious as to what she would send me I threw the steak down on the coffee table and ripped open the box. The box contained a letter and the engagement ring I had given her. I set the ring box beside me and opened the letter.

 _Liam,_

 _If your reading this you've finally done something right! Shocking isn't? As you might have noticed on my return label I married Tobias! I just wanted to thank you for having the balls to stand up to your father. Sincerely. Maggie was hoping you would go against him once you found out about her and the babies. She asked me to give you her email address. Just a piece of advice… Don't fuck this up you retard! And lay off the booze!_

 _Maggie. Fitzpatrick nargle. net_

 _-Tris Eaton_

Huh… she used a nargle email address. These addresses couldn't be traced from an IP address or pinged by satellite. Most people didn't even know this sort of thing exist. We used nargle to communicate with other crime families and the dirty politicians on our payroll. The emails were encrypted. It was perfect for keeping information from nosey do-gooder government officials.

But she had sent me her email which filled me with hope for the first time in many weeks. By my calculations Maggie should be almost halfway through her pregnancy. I've been secretly following her pregnancy with an app I downloaded that tells you what part of the baby forms each week and roughly the size of the babies. She is 18 weeks. If it's a boy or girl their genitalia is moving to it's correct position and each baby should weigh 3 to 5 oz. It's quite amazing.

I catch myself staring longingly at pregnant women in the city. That is usually when I go and lose myself in the bottom of a bourbon bottle. But all that was going to change. I'm going to be a father soon and I'm not going to let Maggie come back just to give her a reason to run again.

Maybe what I had needed all along was James beating my ass. I chuckled darkly and then winced in pain. I reached over and picked the steak up off the coffee table placing it back over my eye. I laid back on the couch and closed my eyes trying to think of what I would say to Maggie when I emailed her later.

Edward POV

The ride back from our therapy session was spent in silence. Once we were home Bella said nothing and went straight to the fridge for a chilled bottle of wine. She swiftly removed the cork and poured a generous amount in her crystal wine glass. If I remember correctly it was part of a set that was gifted to us at our wedding.

This had become a normal for us. Wine for her, scotch for me. The only times we met together was for sex after we had gotten nice and buzzed.

I knew our married life was unhealthy. I knew Dr. Lestrange was right. I knew we needed to talk about that night. I still didn't know if Bella meant to take that many pills or if was an accident. I never asked, afraid of what she would say. I passed Bella in the kitchen and kissed her forehead then headed to my study. I sat down in my plush chair, scotch in hand, and forced myself to relive that night.

*FLASHBACK 4 1/2 MONTHS AGO…*

Tonight did not go well. What was suppose to be a peaceful negotiation over territories between our family and Riddle's family ended in a blood bath. Tom Marvolo Riddle. The only reason he wasn't rotting in a prison cell was because he owned more judges and cops than we did. He was our greatest rival. Although, he didn't hold an emphasis on family the way we did. He murdered his father to become the head of his family and his first command as head was to have his first wife murdered. His warehouse has held more skeletons than a cemetery. Most people have never heard of him. He plays in the shadows, under the radar, and if they have heard of him they only know him by his alias with a name most people don't dare to whisper, Voldemort.

I have never personally met him. His second in command is usually the one we meet with, Fenrir Greyback. A dangerous man in his own right. Very shifty mother fucker.

I sighed pulling into my driveway. Bella and the girls had just been told about the organization just a few days ago. They were told the night Maggie left. I think the girls had been more shocked than anything. Although, Bella has been giving me the silent treatment for the past 3 days now. I groaned getting out of my car. I had been one of the lucky ones and only been shot once. Thankfully it was only a graze on my thigh. Emmett had been shot in the shoulder protecting our father. Five of our men had died and we had only managed to take out four of Riddle's guys. Like I said before… tonight was shit.

I unlocked the door and limped toward my study. I headed straight for the scotch. I lowered myself into my chair, scotch in hand when I heard a loud crash upstairs. Despite the pain in my thigh I sobered quickly and had my gun aimed to kill.

"Bella?" I called out.

I didn't hear an answer and hobbled as quickly and quietly as I could up the stairs. Nothing could have prepared me for what I saw once I entered our bedroom.

Bella was lying facedown in the floor. Broken glass and pills were haphazardly laying beside her. I rushed to her and flipped her over some of the glass was embedded in her skin and the smell of vodka stung my nose. Her lips were starting to turn blue. I checked her pulse and got nothing. Immediately I started doing chest compressions and told that Google home device that Bella had recently purchased to call an ambulance.

"Calling… 9-1-1" the computerized voice spoke.

"911 what's your emergency?"

"I need help. I think my fiancée has overdosed. I'm doing CPR but it's not working."

"We have your address and the paramedics are in route. Keep doing the chest compressions. I will stay on the line until the paramedics arrive."

I administered the chest compressions like a robot. I was on auto pilot. I hadn't even noticed the paramedics arrival until they moved me out of the way.

"Sir I need you to move so I can help her."

I moved to the side of the room and laid helplessly against the wall. Another paramedic kneeled in front on me.

"She's in cardiac arrest. Get the defibrillator. And go on my signal."

"Sir are you alright?" I looked at the paramedic in front of me like he was retarded forgetting the blood that was on my clothing.

"I was mugged earlier." I said lamely. The paramedic looked skeptical but let it go.

In the background I could hear them working on Bella.

"Okay. Go again at a higher charge in 3-2-1…clear."

I could see Bella's petite body lift off the ground from the shock of the defibrillator.

"Nothing. Let's go once more same charge in 3-2-1... clear."

"I've got a pulse. Let's give her oxygen and get her on the gurney and to the truck."

Everything seemed like it was going very quickly after that. Before I knew it I was sitting in the back of the paramedic truck headed to the hospital.

We were blowing through a red light when it happened for the second time.

"She's going back into cardiac arrest."

My heart was beating so hard I could feel the percussion in my eardrums.

"Starting chest compressions now."

I could see Bella's lips starting to turn blue again.

"Get the defibrillator."

My heart was racing and hers was non-existent.

"3-2-1… clear."

The next two seconds had felt like a lifetime.

"Okay she's back. I've got a pulse."

I felt myself take in the breath I had been holding.

As soon as we arrived at the hospital Bella was taken back to the ER.

"Sir you can't be in here." A older man with short black hair said.

"The hell I can't. That's my fiancée. I'm Edward fucking Cullen!"

"And I'm Dr. fucking Dean Thomas! You still can't be back here. Look we are doing what we can for your fiancée. Right now she's being treated for over dose. Protocol to follow would be a stomach pump to get out whatever we can. But I can't help her and argue with you. If you stay then you better be out of the way otherwise you can deal with security."

I said nothing and stood to the side as the doctor and nurses worked around Bella. The nurses looked at me curiously with the blood on my shirt.

Fuck, I need some clothes.

"Paramedics said she's flatlined twice already." One of the nurses told the doctor.

"Okay do we know what she took?"

"The paramedics suspect it was a mixture of vodka and Xanax. A prescription bottle was found laying by her."

"Edward? Do you know why she was taking Xanax?" Dr. Thomas asked.

I shook my head in the negative.

"They brought the bottle with them. The Xanax was prescribed to a Victoria. Victoria Hunter." The nurse, wanna-be detective added.

"Do you know this person?" Dr. Thomas asked while looking at the bottle in a plastic bag.

I nodded.

"It's her, it's Bella's best friend."

"Can you call her or give the number to a nurse. This friend might know more information. I can treat Bella now but later we will need to know if this was a suicide attempt so she can be treated emotionally as well."

Suicide.

Suicide.

I hadn't even thought that Bella might have done this on purpose. I felt bile start to rise up my throat.

"I'll go call her."

My chest felt like it was going to close in on me. The pressure was so fierce.

I shakily pulled out my phone and called James.

After 3 rings he answered.

"Hey man. Everything good? Victoria is between wanting to baby me and murder me."

"James. I need you to do me a favor. I need… I need you to call my mom and dad. And I need some clothes. I'm at the hospital. I-I I came home and found Bella on the floor. I th-think she tried to, to k-ki-kill herself. She overdosed on Xanax. Xanax she got from Victoria. The doctors want to question her about Bella."

There was silence on the other end and I checked my phone to make sure he was still on the line.

"Shit. She's okay though right?"

"She's alive at the moment. Her heart has already stopped twice though."

"Fuck. Okay. We're on our way."

"Thanks."

In a rare moment he gave me comfort like only family could.

"Hang in there, I love you cuz."

The line went dead. And I rushed back in to be with Bella.

As I entered her room I could see people shuffling around.

"Let's do it again. Higher charge. 3-2-1… clear. Come on Bella. Come on. Stay with us."

"I've got a pulse. It's steady." A nurse called out.

"Good girl." Dr. Thomas said breathing out a sigh of relief.

And that was the third time she died on me. Her lips were still a bluish purple.

Dr. Thomas turned around and looked from me to Bella and sighed.

"Edward, while you are here. I need to talk to you. Can we go somewhere private?"

"She just died again! I'm not leaving her. I shouldn't have left her in the first place to make that stupid call!" I shouted.

I saw the doctor give the nurses a look and one by one they exited the ER room leaving only Bella, Dr. Thomas and myself.

"Okay then, So due to your fiancées multiple cardiac arrest relapses… I think the best course of action would be to put Bella in an induced coma. This will help her heal from the trauma her body and brain has undergone. I would like your permission to administer pentobarbital, it is a common drug used to induce a coma. During the coma we will place her on life support in case her heart stops again. But if we don't induce the coma there is a very real chance she could go into cardiac arrest again and without proper rest she could wake up with limited or without any brain activity. Edward I know this is a tough decision but this type of thing is unfortunately time sensitive. So we would need that paper signed as soon as possible. I don't know if this will comfort you but if it was my wife I would sign and I can lose my license for telling you that."

"Where do I need to sign?"

Dr. Thomas handed me a clipboard with a sheet of paper on it. I used the pen connected to the clipboard to sign a piece of paper that determined Bella's future as well as my own.

"Will she wake up from the coma?"

"There is always a possibility she never wakes up. But I think her chances of waking up are very good. I think she will wake up when she's ready. I know it's asking a lot but try to have some faith." Dr. Thomas patted my shoulder; took the clipboard and left the room leaving Bella and I alone.

A few minutes later the nurses poured back into the room along with Dr. Thomas.

"Edward we're about to place Bella on life support and then administer the pentobarbital to induce her. Then we will get Bella set up in a better room in the intensive care unit. We are going to ask you to leave now and from what I hear you have a flock of family filling up the waiting room. Go see your family. I will walk Bella to the ICU personally. She is in good hands."

I leaned down and kissed Bella's forehead. My chest constricted painfully. I gave Dr. Thomas a half smile and glanced at Bella once more before heading toward the waiting room to see my family and hopefully get some answers from Victoria.

I entered the waiting room and was immediately assaulted with a tiny body wrapped around my waist.

"How is she? How are you? I brought you a change of clothes and called our publicist. I told them to issue a statement saying Bella was in the hospital due to food poisoning. Hopefully knowing that she is here and knowing a reason will keep them away from finding out the truth."

"It's good to see you too Alice, and thank you."

She released me and my mom engulfed me in a hug. Followed by my dad and Emmett who I was surprised to see here.

"How's the shoulder?"

"It's nothing. How are you?"

"All things considering… not so good."

He nodded his head in sympathy. I gathered everyone to a small corner of the waiting room and filled them in on what had happened starting with the loud crash I had heard upstairs. Leading up to the most recent events being Bella in a induced coma.

"Oh my goodness. We need to call Renee and Charlie." My mother said.

Shit I had forgotten about them.

What the hell do I say to them?

"We will call them but first I need to speak to Victoria, Rose, and possibly Hermione. I need to know if Bella had said anything or done anything, anything that would make her want to end her life." They believe this was a suicide attempt.

A second rarity of the night happened.

Victoria cried. Tears poured out of her eyes like a leaky faucet. Rose sobbed beside her.

"It's because of that night. That night Alice and Maggie were in that car accident." Rose shouted.

Victoria gave her a death glare and started speaking.

"Something had happened to us. We were chased by men and in ourr fright we ran into an alleyway. Bella has been having panic attacks since that night. I gave her some Xanax to help her cope with her anxiety. I never thought she would miss use it. I promise I didn't know."

Rosalie looked like she wanted to say something but kept her mouth closed.

"Why didn't you tell us before? What happened to the men?"

"They kept running past the us. We were just being paranoid and didn't have a reason to bring it up. Nothing happened."

Liar.

I looked at my dad and he looked at me thinking the same thing. She lied straight to my face. Kept eye contact. Her eyes didn't dilate or shift. She didn't fidget. If I didn't know the truth I would believe her. She was quite convincing. James looked at her with a mixture and awe and fear knowing his future wife is a fantastic liar.

It was six days. Six days of waiting until Bella's eyes fluttered open. I had come to terms with it and contacted an associate of ours. A phycologist Dr. Bellatrix Lestrange to help Bella cope with her 'anxiety'. I believe Bella saw Victoria murder Laurent and had post traumatic stress disorder because of it.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

A tap on my study door brought me back from that horrible night. I would even go as far to say it was the worst night of my life.

Bella popped her head in asking if she could enter. I nodded and gestured to a seat across from me. She sat down and placed her wine glass on my desk after taking a large gulp.

"I know that night must have been hard for you. But it happened. I hate everyone acting weird around me. Especially you. There are things that you don't know. Reasons I did what I did."

Shit she did it on purpose…

"Bella let me stop you there. I know why you did what you did. Victoria thinks she's so clever but I know she killed Laurent and that's why you tried to hurt yourself. You're so pure and good. And I know she has forbidden you and Rose to talk about it. You don't have to cover for her Baby. You can tell me."

Bella's eyes started to glaze over.

"So pure and good." I heard her chuckle darkly.

"You know nothing. Victoria is protecting me. Not herself."

"What do you mean?" I asked slowly.

"It was me. I killed Laurent. You all blamed Victoria and she didn't do shit. I'm the murderer."

I went back to all the times we had assumed it was Victoria. We had just let it go and stopped asking.

"The night I overdosed was the same day you introduced me to my new bodyguard."

Riley.

"When I saw Riley I recognized him immediately. And everything came crushing down on me. After my overdose I confessed everything to him. Because of me he lost a dear friend. I mean yeah, before it was hard. I had known that I killed someone. But that day I knew not only had I killed someone, I killed someone who was there to protect me. I felt like a fucking monster. Not so good or pure."

"Bella that's not tr.."

"Please, let me finish. Between Riley and Dr. Lestrange I have come to terms with it. I don't feel so monstrous anymore. But I had to forgive myself and be forgiven before I had closure. Dr. Lestrange told me I should tell you the truth. But I was scared to tell you. Scared of what you would think of me. And I didn't try to kill myself. I just wanted it to go away. The guilt I felt. I wanted to feel numb. I wanted to close my eyes without seeing Laurent's face."

"I'm sorry you felt like you couldn't tell me. I haven't been around to give you many chances to tell me either. I was just afraid that you tried to kill yourself because you couldn't stand to be with a criminal. I also thought you had PTSD over seeing someone being killed. Not doing the killing. In the spirit of sharing… after I had killed for the first time I puked on my dad's Italian dress shoes. I would have nightmares about it too. So I know it can be hard on your mental psych."

"How long did it take you to get over it?" Bella asked.

"It's more like I killed until it didn't phase me any longer. Not that I suggest that for you."

I walked over to her and pulled her up into my arms. I held her tightly against me and felt relief knowing what had truly happened. At least we know that girls can keep a secret.

3rd POV

She sat at the large dinner table. Her husband and she were celebrating 25 years of marriage. She looked lovingly at her son and his wife as they laughed at the story her husband was telling them. They seemed so carefree in the moment. Her husband took her hand and kissed it. The same hand which housed her wedding rings. She looked down at her wedding rings and her wedding day started to replay in her mind.

25 years ago…

Her wedding dress fit perfectly. She looked like a vision in her ivory satin gown which had a long flowing train. Flowery lace and delicate beadwork adorned the bodice. The gown hung off her shoulders and had puff sleeves (the iconic bridal look of the 80's).

Now, one would normally argue that this should be the happiest day of your life but for her it was like judgement day. When she looked in the mirror she didn't see a beautiful blushing bride but a disgusting traitor. Already disloyal to her intended husband. Disloyal to her maid of honor and best friend whose fiancée she had the affair with.

The only trace left of their affair was a child currently growing in her womb. Thinking of the positive pregnancy test she had taken earlier that morning was enough to set off the nausea she was already feeling. She didn't know what she should do for her heart was torn belonging to both her intended and the man she had the affair with. After emptying her stomach for the millionth time she felt her best friend and maid of honor kneel down beside her where she was dry heaving into a toilet and rub circles on her back in a comforting gesture. At her best friends gentleness and the guilt she was feeling, she sobbed.

"It's okay. Don't cry or you will ruin your makeup. I know you are scared but everything will work out. You'll see." Her best friend said in a soothing tone.

She stood up and carefully wiped the tears away. She straightened her gown and took one last look in the mirror. She made a decision. She couldn't brake the heart of her best friend or fiancé by telling them of her heinous act of infidelity. She would tell her fiancée she got pregnant on their wedding night and take this dark secret to her grave.

Her husband pulled her back to the present when he placed a kiss to her temple.

"Happy anniversary Narcissa."

She gave him a warm smile. After 25 years the guilt was slightly easier for her to manage.

"Happy anniversary Lucius."

 **IMPORTANT!**

 **okay my last chapter only got two reviews. If I don't get more I will assume you guys don't care for the story and I will stop wasting my time writing it. I mean its fun to write but I don't have to keep updating if you guys are bored with it. So if I don't see some reviewing I'm going to finish the story in the next chapter. And it won't be pretty. It will simply answer and tie up all the unanswered questions. 177 people follow this story. I'm not asking for a lot. Only like 10 reviews. But I do have other projects in mind.**


	27. No Rest For The Wicked!

Chapter 27: No rest for the wicked!

Maggie,

I know that I've been a major Dick…

*Ugh…. No, no, delete.*

Maggie,

I know you may never forgive me…

*Nope… erase that.*

Shit.

What a terrible time to have writers block, I thought while rubbing my hand over my face in defeat. I have only been sitting in front of the computer for an hour now. I still have no idea what I should say to Maggie. Nothing I write seems to be good enough to send to her.

I leaned back in my chair and stared blankly at the monitor in front of me.

"Hey Liam."

I must of jumped five feet in the air at the sound of the feminine voice behind me.

I turned around to see Victoria smirking at me. Her eyes were dancing with amusement.

"Fuck! What is wrong with you? Can't you make some noise when you enter a room?"

"Okay scaredy cat. Aren't you supposed to be some kind of badass mafia leader?"

I glared at her in response.

James walked in behind her and glanced at my computer screen.

"You're messaging Maggie?" he asked.

I cut the screen off and scowled at him.

"It's none of your business. You need to worry about your own lady. Chick needs to wear a bell or something." I said muttering the last part.

Victoria just giggled in response which was unusual for her.

"Daaymmn, Jamie got you good. You look like shit." She said leaning down to look at my face.

And there it is….

"It's lovely to see you today as well Vicky. You too JAMIE." I snickered.

She just winked at me while James gave me an eat shit look.

"How did you get Maggie's email address? And I thought she told you to leave her alone?" Victoria said jumping in defensive mode to protect her friend.

"Maggie gave it to Tris to give to me. Apparently they talk. I don't know... but if your going to butt into my business maybe you could help me with what I should write her."

"No way buddy. You dug your hole. Besides, I'm not really the person to ask anyway… you should ask Bella or Rose."

"I doubt Bella wants to help me. She's probably still pissed at me for the strippers."

"Probably, but Bella has a superpower… and that is forgiveness. The woman is a bleeding heart. I'm sure a heartfelt apology would melt her frosty exterior." Victoria said smiling at me.

Victoria was known so well for being a hard ass you almost forgot she could be kind and gentle.

The moment ended abruptly when we heard James yelling from in the living room.

"I don't care get it done. I won't hesitate to gut you. You worthless piece of shit." James said throwing get the phone against the wall. It shockingly stayed in one piece.

Jesus, what kind of phone was that?

Victoria was careful when she approached him. She handed him a glass of MY whiskey. He plopped down on MY couch like he owned it, loosening his tie.

Fucker.

"That was Joey." James said drinking about 3 shots worth of whiskey in one gulp. "The feds are closing in on the cow house… warrant in hand."

Oh shit… this was not good.

The cow house was where we took the money from the sell of drug, and gun shipments along with the money from stolen imported cars and goods. At the cow house the money was counted and sorted. After counting, Peter and I took the money and started the laundering process through all of our personal businesses, restaurants, clubs, bars, etc.

Money laundering could be a very tricky business. It's all about hiding the money. Say we bring in a million dollars. Through a program we use we are able to ghost people's computers and mobile devices. Long story short the program hacks into a random persons phone, tablet, computer, or gaming console, and use their names to make it appear that they spent a random amount of money in one of our establishments even though they didn't. These people never realize their names have been used. Nothing is ever taken from their pocket. Slowly that million is broken up between 40,000 people and it makes it look nice and pretty on paper when the government tries to audit us.

"Liam?"

"Yeah?" I answered, looking at James.

"Do you know roughly how much is in there right now?" James sighed.

"Roughly, 6 mill." I whispered.

My stomach sank, someone was going to die tonight. Six million was a lot of dough.

"Vicky, love." James said snaking his arm around Victoria's waist. "We have business to tend too. Don't wait up. Keep your guard with you at all times. Go straight home and don't leave the house." James planted a kiss on Victoria's lips and gave me a 'get ready' look.

"Just be careful. I mean it Jamie, you better come home to me." I looked away from the couples embrace. I tried to ignore the bitterness I felt of having no one care if I made it home.

I felt a light punch in my shoulder. "You better make it home too. I will be expecting you both at breakfast in the morning."

I nodded my head at Victoria gratefully.

"We're invincible love. No one can touch us. Don't worry, we'll be at breakfast. I promise." James said smiling.

Victoria POV

I watched James and Liam walk out of the door. My guard Seamus was waiting outside of Liam's penthouse apartment to escort me to the penthouse across the street which I called home.

I looked down at my outfit and sighed. We were only supposed to swing by to check on Liam before heading out to dinner. I spent nearly two hours getting ready for a date that got cancelled. Now I would be going home, doing Netflix and chill while I made my way through a tub of mint chocolate chip.

I felt really bummed out.

Tonight was supposed to be the night I told James that we were expecting a baby.

No one else knew.

I put my hand down on my still flat stomach and smiled thinking about the life that I was creating at that very second.

I already had three pinterest boards full of things. All pertaining to the child in my womb. I had gender reveal party ideas and nursery room ideas. I had tips and tricks for a newborn pinned down and as they got older I had games and fun little science experiments to do together.

I was so determined to be a super mom. You know? That mom on Facebook who is always involved… making cookies from scratch, using clothe diapers, always has a spotless house and overall makes you feel like a shit parent for not doing as much?

Yeah I wanted that for my child. I definitely didn't want my kid to have the parents I was given. Well really the father I was given.

I was two when my father started drinking. I remember one night he came home from the bar and stepped on a toy I had accidently left out.

He cussed up a storm and made me watch as he beat my mother.

I cried out for him to stop hurting my mommy.

He just laughed and told me he would stop when I remembered to pick my toys up.

After that incidence he sobered up for a while. He was always the best daddy when he was sober. He brought my mom flowers regularly and always showered us with affection. I still remained cautious though and always kept my toys put away.

I was four when he came home late one night. The sound of the front door crashing open startled me awake. I ran into my mother's room and found her kneeling down beside the bed praying.

I walked over to her, she pulled me down beside her and told me to pray.

We prayed until we heard the angry footsteps of my father making his way up the stairs. I remember my mother yanking me up off the floor and stuffing me into her closet.

"Baby whatever happens don't say a word. Don't yell, don't scream, don't cry, and pray. Pray he doesn't find you. I love you baby."

That was the last time I ever saw my mother alive.

I watched through the crack of the closet door as my father hit and strangled my mother to death. He then continued to rape her even after the light had left her eyes. Once my father realized that he had murdered my mother, he cried.

The neighbor had called the police. My father had been arrested and the police found me in the closet, praying. I suppose my prayers were answered. I was at the orphanage only 3 days before the Hunter's came and gave me a permanent loving home.

The Hunter's carted me back and forth from therapy after therapy. After one session the therapist suggested a change of scenery. We packed up all our belongings and moved to a little quiet community in the town of Blairsville, GA.

The day we were moving in was the day I met Bella Swan and Rosalie Hale.

"We bakeded you some brownies to welcome you to our community." Little five year old Bella said handing me four brownies on a pink plastic play plate.

I remember the brownies they gave me. They had been baked in their easy bake ovens. The center of the brownies were still uncooked and runny. But none of that mattered… Because for the first time ever I had friends.

No one else knew about my past or treated me like I was defective. Although what had happened had already changed me. The death of my mother had left me hardened. Over time… with the unwavering support of my new dad, my mistrust of men faded. My heart was open. James cut through my icy facade expertly. We argued a lot but he never approached me in anger. And he never left the house angry at me. And don't he was thankfully a very goofy, playful drunk when he did drink. He was in many ways perfect for me.

I just think knew he was going to make an amazing father.

I was knee deep in the first season of stranger things when Seamus got the call.

"Mrs. Cullen? Are you decent?" Seamus asked knocking on my bedroom door.

"Ugh… yes hold on." I said hitting the pause. "Come in Seamus."

"Mrs. Cullen your father in law called and he asked that you answer your phone when he calls." He said before exiting he room.

I grabbed my phone off my side table and saw thirteen missed calls. I had a gut wrenching feeling take ahold of my stomach.

I saw Caius' name pop up on my screen.

"Hello? Caius?" I answered.

"Finally you answer the phone you insolent girl. I need you to come down to the station. James has been arrested."

"Arrested Again!?"

"Yes except this time it's serious. He been arrested for drug trafficking."

"Oh my god. I'm on my way."

I threw the covers off, ran to the closet and threw on some jeans. I grabbed my moto jacket and touched up my red lipstick before hauling ass out the room. The precinct holding James's was thankfully a block down from our apartment.

I walked through the doors of the precinct and was immediately met by Liam.

"What the hell happened Liam?"

"We were on our way back from the cow house when we got pulled over. James was pulled out of the car and arrested on the spot for drug trafficking. It's bad Vicky. They somehow have proof. We have a rat in our house."

"What does this mean? He's going good away for good?" I asked panicking.

"We're going to do what we can, pay off who we can to ensure he doesn't stay in prison long. But he will be going to prison more than likely. These are unfortunately the drawbacks to being with a man on the wrong side of the law. But our whole family is about to be picked apart under a microscope. The media will have a field day. As his wife you will have it worse than most." I paled and immediately thought of my past. Surely they wouldn't bring that up.

"James, ugh… he had your past erased when the two of you got engaged. He um… he never wanted you to have to relieve that if the media found out." Tears started building up behind my eyes.

"Do all of you know what happened?" I asked. My voice came out squeaky, and thick with emotion.

"Caius knows, and Demetri. I'm the one that hacked into your medical file and police report and erased it. That's the only reason I know about it. I swear."

"Thank you Liam for doing that. I always suspected that James knew about what had happened."

"He loves you. Everything is going to be fine. But I will be here with you through everything. I made a promise to James on your wedding day. He made me promise to take care of you if something happened to him. And I will make good on that promise."

I gave him a sad smile and just nodded my head.

Caius came around the corner and walked toward us. "There you are! Took your sweet time getting here didn't you?" Caius sneered at me before he saw my face. His features softened and he held his arms out and took me into them.

I let the tears fall and Caius rubbed my back, letting me cry on him.

"Child I need you to dry those tears. I have new information on the case." Caius said ushering us to love seat.

"Victoria, James is going to be booked and transferred tonight. They will permit you to speak to him before he goes. His mother and I have already spoken to him. So if there is anything you need to tell him. You need to do it now."

I was led into a small interrogation room. An officer escorted me inside where James sat handcuffed to the metal table in front of him.

"Jamie." I whispered rushing over to him. His head snapped up once he heard my voice.

"I didn't think you would come. I thought you would be pissed at me for not making it to breakfast."

"Yeah." I said rolling my eyes. "I only came in here to tell you not to make promises you can't keep." I grabbed his hand across the table.

"No touching the prisoner." The intercom shouted. I looked over at the two way mirror and waved.

"I'm worried about you babes."

"I'll be fine." He said smiling. I looked over at the two way mirror again and scowled. I wanted to tell him that he was going to be a father but I didn't want an audience.

"I love you James."

"I love you too Vicky."

"No. I really do love you. I want to thank you. Liam told me you 'threw away' some of my unwanted past. I mean trash." I said cutting my eyes to the mirror. I knew they were listening to everything I said. "I have never loved anyone that way I love you. I will be waiting for you the second you are out." I told him before diving across the table and kissing him soundly. I moaned at the contact and kissed him until an officer came in and pulled me off.

"Times up Ma'am." The officer said escorting me out of the room.

"I love you baby." I shouted loudly.

I could hear James telling me he loved me too. I would have to wait until another time to tell him he was going to become a father. Maybe during a conjugal visit I thought smirking. One thing I knew for sure was that we were going to be just fine.

Month 1:

"Mrs. Cullen do you have any comment on your husbands upcoming trial?" A reporter asked as soon as I stepped foot out of my apartment buillding.

I ignored him and kept walking with Seamus close by in case they crowded me to much. It's been almost a month since James was taken into custody.

"Mrs. Cullen is it true that the Cullen's are solely responsible for the amount of drugs being brought into this city? Which has amounted to numerous deaths from overdoses."

Ugh… why couldn't my husband have just been an average business man? I rolled my eyes and continued toward where my car was parked waiting to take me to see James.

"Mrs. Cullen do you have any comment on the fact that your husband is said to be facing thirty years to life in prison?"

I made it to my car and turned back to face the reporters.

"I have no comment at this time."

Month 2:

"Good Afternoon! Mrs. Cullen. Are you ready to see your baby?" The sonogram technician asked with a bright smile.

"Yes. I'm very excited. I brought my friend Bella with me today." Bella waved at the technician awkwardly.

"Nice to meet you Bella. I'm glad you are here to support Miss Victoria today."

The technician measured my stomach and squeezed some cool gel on my stomach.

"Here if you look at the screen is your baby. The arms and legs."

I was in awe. I was roughly 12 weeks along. It was so exciting. Last time I had a sonogram it had only looked like a tiny peanut. Now my little baby had arms and legs. The technician took the wand off my belly and stood up.

"Dr. Padma Patil will be in to see you and your little one in a moment. But the heartbeat is strong and all the measurements are right on track for where the baby should be, so that's good!"

"Oh my god! Your baby is so cute. Thank you for letting me come with you, I'm so happy for you." Bella said practically bouncing as she placed a hand on my belly.

I was very happy to see my baby but my heart went out to James. He was missing everything.

Month 3:

"After reviewing over the evidence and hearing the character witnesses for Mr. Cullen. I have come to a verdict. I find, the accused, Mr. Cullen, innocent of the drug trafficking charge. Due to insufficient substantial evidence."

I gasped grabbing Tanya's hand. I felt like I could breathe again.

"However, I do not tolerate violence against police officers. Mr. Cullen is to stay in prison for the next three months, followed by a six month probation, and a fine of five thousand dollars." He slammed the gavel down with force.

I saw James being cuffed by an officer, who was preparing him for his journey back to prison.

Tanya squeezed my hand in support, she watched with me as an officer escorted James away.

"It takes a strong woman to stand behind a Cullen man." Tanya told me while pushing some of my curly hair behind my ear. "I'm so happy James has such a strong wife." Tanya smiled at me affectionately.

I was thankful to have her as my mother-in-law.

Month 4:

"Guess what!" Bella screamed into the phone.

"Ugh… stop screaming. What is it? I'm not in the mood for guessing games." I said feeling agitated.

"I just left Liam's with Edward and Liam told me that Maggie is coming home!" She squealed.

I could hear Edward chuckling in the background at his wife's enthusiasm.

"Finally! She's been gone too long." I said while scouring my fridge of food. Ugh… I need to get some groceries.

"Yeah. Liam said she's 34 weeks now so she should be ready to pop soon. She can't fly so she is having Liam come to get her. I was thinking about joining him for the ride to pick her up and didn't know if you wanted to tag along."

"Bella don't go with him. They need all the time alone that they can get to talk things out." I snapped rubbing my tiny baby bump.

"Oh I didn't think about that, I just wanted to see Maggie."

"I know. I know. Hey why don't you and Ed meet me somewhere for dinner? I'm starved!"

I could hear Bella in the background talking to Edward about dinner.

"He said that's fine. We will come get you, so be ready. Oh, and he said don't call him Ed again."

"Yay! Okay bye Bella, bye Eddiekins, see you soon." I snickered hanging up the phone to get ready for dinner.

Month 5:

"Look how big your stomach has gotten. You look quite sexy carrying my child." James said rubbing my belly. I was at the prison to meet him for our monthly conjugal visit. The baby started to kick at the contact and James stared in amazement.

I couldn't wait until James was out of this forsaken place.

"I have a surprise for you. I went to my doctor and she asked me if I wanted to know the gender of the baby." I said. James eyes were alight and happy.

"So which is it? A boy or a girl?"

"Well that's the surprise. I know you are feeling bummed out about missing so much. I had the doc write down the gender and put it in an envelope so that we could find out the gender together." I said pulling out the tan envelope from my purse and placing it in James hands.

"You're an amazing wife. I hope you know that." James said kissing me on the lips.

I could feel a blush starting to heat my face.

"Well thank you. But enough of that, let's find out what we are having because the suspense is killing me. I've had that envelope for three days now."

James smirked at me and set the envelope down beside him.

"You know, I think we should wait. Find out the gender when you give birth."

"Jameson Asa Cullen!" I seethed.

"Alright Jeez… you didn't have to full name me."

He opened the envelope slowly and pulled out a white sheet of paper. I was looking over his shoulder to see the results.

"A boy!" James shouted elated with this turn of events.

month 6:

Bella POV

"Oh my god. These kids are going to be the death of me." Maggie said pulling up her double stroller to the table. "How do I look? Because I feel like death warmed over. I swear I haven't slept in weeks and it's been like, four days since I bathed." She whispered.

And people ask me why I haven't started a family yet…

"Well I guess it's a good thing I'm babysitting tonight. I have toys and the pack n' play set up. Edward has signed up to help. I had to convince him by telling him we needed the practice." I chuckled.

"Well be forewarned, I really do think they might be part Satan! You may look at them and see two sweet, adorable babies but all I see is…" Maggie paused and looked at her children. "Oh my gosh! Where is my phone? I need a picture! They're holding hands! Is that not the sweetest thing ever?!" Maggie shrieked and cooed at her babies.

"Yeah, you got some real demons on you're hands." I said dryly.

Maggie looked up from her phone and gave me a 'what are you talking about' look.

I just smiled and took a sip of my gin martini.

"Oh Bella, your not going to drink tonight while you're watching the twins are you?"

"First of all… that was insulting." I said using my fingers to count. "Second of all… No I wasn't planning on it. I wouldn't want the alcohol to give me rose colored glasses about having mini satan's of my own."

"I thought your dream was to get married and have babies. What changed?"

"I grew up and married a child." I said giving her a smirk.

I hated when people asked me about children. Edward thinks what everyone else thinks; Which is that I'm on birth control and that I don't want to start trying to get pregnant just yet. The truth is that I've been trying since we got married. It's been a little over a year and nothing. But I've been to the doctor and it's been confirmed that the problem isn't with me... I just don't know how to approach my husband with this information.

"You sound like Victoria. I swear I feel like you and her switched personalities."

Ah... yes, Victoria is now close to seven months pregnant. I swear the day she found out she was going to be a mom, she was reborn. She's nice and happy. It's like her extra hormones have reversed her natural behavior.

"Well we have to have balance in our group or it won't work. So until further notice, I will handle the snark and sarcasm." I told her.

I peaked over at the babies. They did look terribly sweet holding each other's hands. I was excited to watch them tonight.

"So what time do I need to drop these kiddos off at your house?" Maggie asked while spearing some of her pasta.

"You can bring them after lunch if you want. I know you would probably like to bathe before your big date tonight." I grinned at her.

Her and Liam had been co-parenting these last few weeks and Maggie has agreed to give him another shot.

"Yeah I would. I'm kind of nervous about tonight. I mean It's weird. We have children together already. And everything is going so well with us parenting together. I don't want to ruin that. I just don't know how I should act around him." Maggie said sighing.

I nodded my head in understanding but I didn't really understand at all. It was an usual situation. I could definitely see how awkward it could be but since it had never happened to me personally… well I had no advice to give her.

Just wing it.

"It should be about getting to know each other again. Maybe you could do couples therapy. I mean not many couples go through what you went through and still want to work at being together."

There, hopefully that was comforting.

"I suppose that's true. Hey do you want to get together tomorrow and we can talk about the date." Maggie asked.

"I would love too but Victoria has me booked for tomorrow. We are going shopping for all things baby." I said sighing.

"How is she doing? I've been so caught up in the twins and haven't seen much of her. I know it's hard with James away."

Since James had been arrested, Victoria has been very lonely. We have all been taking turns keeping her occupied. Thankfully James would be out of prison soon. If everything went smoothly James might actually make it for the birth of his first child.

Caius was absolutely over the moon to be a grandfather. He doted on Victoria. Over the time span of her pregnancy she had become his favorite person. Victoria loved being on Caius' good side for once.

"She's been doing well, as well as she can, It's been hard for her with James in prison. Edward has been away a lot helping Demetri so her and I have banded together for the time being."

While James has been in prison Edward had stepped up and helped out on the docks with Demetri making sure each shipment had come in and was correct.

"Well at least the drug trafficking charge was dropped. I read in the paper that the evidence had disappeared the night before the trial."

I chuckled darkly. James might have rotted in prison If it hadn't been for Edward and Emmett breaking into the evidence room and destroying the files against James.

"What can I say Maggie? My husband is very talented."

 **I will be introducing Harry Potter soon. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. R &R**

 **Until next time... and yes I purposely did not tell you the genders of Maggie's twins.**


	28. UPDATE

hello my dear readers!

as some of you may know I've been away for some time now. i have not forgotten about this story. I went on an life changing adventure of self discovery, lost about 63lbs, gained lots of confidence, and found myself again. It's been great but i'm ready to get back to it. The hubby bought me a laptop so now i don't have to post chapters by TEXTING them out on my phone! that's whats up! thank you husband! so although this isn't a chapter just know i will start cranking them out soon. i need to go back and reread previous chapters i wrote so that my new chapters will fit and flow nicely with the rest of the story. i just want to say thank you to my almost 200 story followers, you guys make this GREAT!


End file.
